How They Found Love
by Slocket
Summary: Tommy, Lil, Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi have been friends for years. Things were going good for a while, until a family member ends up in the hospital. After that moment, everything in their lives start going bad no matter how good they think it's going. What else could happen to them? Why are they having such bad luck?
1. Chapter 1

**HOW THEY FOUND LOVE**

L-Lil  
P-Phil  
T-Tommy  
C-Chuckie  
A-Angelica  
K-Kimi

****I DO NOT OWN THE RUGRATS ALL ALL GROWN UP JUST THIS STORY LINE****  
This is my first story. Please be kind and leave reviews on what could be better.  
Thank You For Reading3

**CHAPTER 1  
**  
**[all]**  
"Okay everyone! The twins should be here soon. Remember to make it a surprise!" Betty  
announced. The twins, Phil and Lil were turning sixteen today. Betty and Howard decided to  
throw them a Sweet Sixteen party. The Pickles, The Finsters, and some of their friends from  
school were there. "It was so hard for me to keep this from them!" Kimi said "I know. But we did  
good keeping it a secret!" Tommy said kissing Kimi. They had been dating for almost a year  
now. "Everybody shush! They are here!" Chuckie yelled while turning the lights off.

The DeVilles found it a good idea to carpool to the party so that the twins wouldn't get  
suspicious. "Come on, Phillip! You should have known better than to try anything, you knew  
it wasn't going to work!" Lil said while walking in the house, having no idea that there was  
a party awaiting them. "Damn, I know. But a boy could only hope. Hey, why is it so dark in  
here?" Phil said whilst turning on the lights. "SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped from their hiding  
spots and yelling "Oh my gosh! This is the best birthday ever!" They yelled at the same time.

**[L]**  
Lil was running around talking to everyone she saw. Everyone she knew and loved was  
there. And her crush since she was ten. Tommy Pickles. She found him the most attractive guy  
every. Tommy, being her best friend since the crib. But, he was dating her best friend, Kimi.  
Lil was walking by the table of gifts for her and Phil when she ran into someone. "Oh! I'm so  
sorry!" She said looking up to see who it was. It was Tommy. "Hey birthday girl!" He said "Hey  
Tommy! How are you?" "Oh, I've been good. Busy with filming and stuff. How's your birthday?"  
Lil always found it amazing how Tommy was so good at filming things, she knew what he  
wanted to be when he grew up - A Director. "It's good! Thanks for coming, by the way!" Just as  
Tommy was about to answer, Betty called "Phil and Lil! Come out back! We have a gift for  
you two!" Lil got all kinds of excited and went to see what her gift was, Tommy following.

**[all]**  
Phil and Lil got blindfolded and led to their backyard. "Mom. Mom what is it?!" Phil kept  
saying "Phillip! Shut up, you're gonna ruin the moment!" Lil said, frustrated with her  
brother. "Lillian! It's my birthday too!" he said elbowing her in the said "Ow!" she elbowed him  
back. "Okay you two, settle down. On the count of three take the blindfolds off."  
At this point everyone had gathered round and was waiting for the blindfolds to be taken off  
to see the look of pure excitement on their faces.

"Okay, One...Two...THREE" as soon as soon as Betty hit three the twins ripped off their  
blindfolds. "OH MY GOSH MOM!" Phil yelled "This is the best birthday present ever!" Lil  
exclaimed, running over to their parents and giving them the biggest hugs ever. "Thankyou  
thankyouthanktyouthankyoutha nkyou!" They both said repeatadily. The Devilles got the  
twins a car for their sixteenth birthday. Although they had to share it, they didn't care. They  
was just excited to have a car.

The rest of the night consisted of dancing, and playing games. Chuckie and Tommy were  
staying over for Phil, and Kimi was staying for Lil. "Are you sure you don't want to stay,  
Angelica? It will be fun" Lil pleaded "Yeah, Yeah. I'm positive. I don't need to be seen with you  
two anyways." Angelica said leaving the house. "I hope you two had a good birthday!" Didi said  
as she walked out the door. Little did any of them know, this would be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

That last chapter was super short, I know. But it was just a test at how the website works. :)

**CHAPTER TWO**

**[K]**  
Kimi and Lil have been in the living room stuffing their faces and watching movies.  
Lil's parents decided to go spend time out bowling and drinking with the Finsiters and Pickles  
since all their kids were out. "Hey Lil, can I tell you something if you swear on your life that  
you won't tell your brother?" Kimi asked a little nervous. "Of course! What is it? Is it juicy?"  
Lil asked all kinds of excited. "Well I guess... But you can't tell Tommy either!" "I swear, Kimi,  
what is it?" she asked, "Well. Here's the thing. You know that Tommy and me have been dating  
for a while and I like him a lot, but..." Kimi trailed off. "But what, Kimi? What does Phil have  
to do with this?" Lil asked more concerned now. "I really like Tommy. But Phil has been there  
through our fights, he's one of my best friends. And he's really grown on me. I may sorta  
like Phil..." Kimi felt a little disappointed in herself for feeling this way about Phil. "KIMI!  
That's so gross!" Lil said a little more sarcastic this time "Lil this is no time for jokes! What  
should I do?" "Well Kimi, you have come to the right person. You need to tell Tommy how you're  
feeling, and see where it goes from there. But whatever you do, do not tell Phil." Kimi found  
what her best friend had said very helpful.

Kimi went upstairs into Phil's room where the boys were playing xbox. "Hey Tommy, can I  
talk to you? It's important." She asked with concern on her face. "Yeah, sure Kimi. What is it?"  
He asked. "In private.." She took Tommy's hand and led him to Lil's room. "Well here's the  
thing, we've been together for a while now and -" "Are you breaking up with me?" "I'm not  
finished, and you know that I really like you and would never do anything to hurt you on  
purpose. But we've been fighting a lot. And Phil... Phil has been there for me every fight. And  
he's grown on me... I really like him, Tommy.." Tommy looked at his girlfriend, and left the  
room. He went back to Phil's. Kimi didn't know what to think, so she went back down to Lil  
hoping things would be better in the morning.

**[T]**  
_How could she? I've done so much for her, and this is how she repays me? I can't believe her._  
Tommy couldn't help but let his mind wander to these thoughts about her. _I would never do_  
_such a thing to her._ "So what did Kimi want? You don't look okay." Chuckie said with much  
concern for his best friend. "Oh it was nothing. Just something that had happened a while ago"  
Tommy lied. "Oh in that case then man, grab your controler and lets kick some zombie ass!"  
Phil said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Tommy decided this would be the chance to take  
out his anger on the Zombies instead of Kimi._ I'm going to change, for the sake of our _  
_relationship, I am going to change_. Chuckie looked at his best friend with concern and he  
couldn't help but feel he was lying.

**[C]**  
_I know my best friend. Something happened with Kimi just now. I'm going to find out one_  
_way or another._ Chuckie was sucking hard at killing zombies and he just got more distracted  
when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He stopped playing long enough to check his phone.  
"Angelica". Nobody knew, but Chuckie had a thing for Angelica for a while. He checked it -  
"Finster! When can we meet up -A" She always signed her text with an "-A" at the end. Chuckie  
found it cute. "Later." was all he said back to her. He was too focused on Kimi and Tommy to  
think about anything else. "Chuckie! Come on man! We need you!" Phil scared Chuckie out  
of his thoughts "Oh yeah, right, sorry!" Chuckie grabbed the control and continued playing.  
_I am going to figure this out, one way or another _was the only thing Chuckie could think.

**[L]**  
_Kimi and Tommy having issues? This could turn out good for me!_ Lil had never told Kimi  
that she had been crushing on Tommy. She seemed to really care for him, and Kimi is her  
best friend. She didn't want anything to get in her way of their friendship. Even if it meant  
seeing the guy she is in love with be with someone else. While Kimi was still upstairs Lil just  
sat in the living room channel surfing looking for something good "Damn it, nothing is on."  
she said as she threw the remote down. _Why is Kimi taking so long? Did they get in another _  
_fight? Shit why did I tell her to do that?_ Lil was in a way relieved if they did fight, she  
wanted Tommy so bad. Kimi came down the stairs, "So, what happened?" She asked. "Well I  
told him. And he gave me this look. This look like he was disappointed. He didn't say anything  
he just walked out. I think he's mad" Kimi started crying. "Oh Kimi! Don't cry! Boys are  
stupid. You know how they get. I'm always here for you. So is Chuckie. I love you! Are you  
gonna be okay?" she said, concerned for her friend. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Lil. What else  
can we watch?" Kimi acted like nothing even happened. "Something stupid on Netflix, I suppose"  
Lil said turning Netflix on. "By the way, I love you too, Lil!" Kimi said tackling her best  
friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope people are reading this; If not I am enjoying writing! If you are reading this, please  
review! Thank you! -Slocket

**CHAPTER 3**

**[P]**  
_I never realized how cute Kimi was before. Why do I have these feelings? She can never know._  
_Keep to yourself Phillip, it's what you're best at._  
Tommy and Chuckie both passed out around the same time a few hours ago. Phil had been up  
texting Nicole, his current girlfriend. "So baby, can I sneak over and give you your belated  
birthday present?" Nicole texted him "Idk. I'm not really feeling it tonight, some other  
time?" was his reply. Nicole wanted sex from him, but he didn't want to give it to her. Phil was  
still a virgin. _Ugh, I need to figure out what to do with her. She's suffocating me!_ Phil and  
Nicole had only been dating a couple months, and she would non stop text him. He liked her,  
but he didn't want her anymore. Phil was just too nice to say anything to her. Tommy started  
to move and Phil figured he was about to wake up. "Hey man," he said sleepily "Why are you  
still up?"he asked. "Nicole, man. She won't quit bothering me. I think she's gonna kill me with  
suffocation. I can't take it anymore." Phil said "You should probably just leave her then. It's what  
I would do. I'm going back to sleep. It's late. Night man" he said "Night." Phil replied. Just as  
Phil was dozing off he got a text "Is Tommy mad" it was from Kimi. "Kim awake" "I  
can't stop thinking that he's mad at me. Did he say anything" "Npe. Nite" "Night." Phil rolled  
over, _why would he be mad at her? What did she do?_

**[K]**  
_I sure hope Tommy isn't mad. I don't want anything to happen. Maybe he's awake_ "Hey you up"  
"u woke me up so yes what is it?" "come downstairs. bring your jacket" "ok" Kimi got up as  
quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up Lil. Kimi waited at the bottom of the stairs for  
Tommy. Five minutes later a sleepy looking Tommy came trudging down the stairs "Why did  
I need to bring my jacket?" he rubbed his eyes asking "We are going outside to talk so we don't  
wake anyone." "Alright. What about?" "What I told you earlier." "Oh... Okay" Tommy looked  
upset, but he followed Kimi to the backyard anyways. "So what's up? Why do you want to  
talk about it again?" He said glaring at her. "I just want you to know that you aren't mad."  
She said with the sound of hope in her voice. "I don't know Kimi. It hurts. Bad. I trusted you,  
and you turned around and did this. Phil? Of all people, PHIL. Our best friend!" "Tommy  
hush, you're raising your voice" She said, trying to keep him quiet. "I don't care, Kimi. You  
hurt me. I would have never done that to you. Ever!" "Tommy, please. I don't want Phil, I want  
you. And only you. Please believe me." She pleaded him with her eyes, and he gave in. "Sorry  
I started shouting. I don't want anything to happen with us." He hugged and kissed his  
girlfriend. They stood outside talking for a few minutes. Little did they know, that Phil had  
come downstairs when he heard the back door open.

**[P]**  
_What? Kimi likes me? Shit they are coming back._ Phil ran upstairs as fast as he could, and  
got into bed acting like he was sleeping the whole time. "Goodnight, Kimi. I'll see you in the  
morning." was the last thing he heard from downstairs._ I can't believe that Kimi likes me. What_  
_should I do? I can't do anything. She's with Tommy. This sucks!_

**[all]**  
The next morning Lil and Kimi were up first and decided to make everyone breakfast.  
"Boys. Boooooys." Lil walked into Phil's room trying to wake them up. "BOYS, wake up!  
There's food" She kicked Chuckie, and Tommy and pushed Phil off his bed. "Come get it!"  
And after that she walked out his room. "Shit, your sister doesn't mess around" Tommy said  
watching Phil struggle to get back up "Yeah yeah. She's a girl. What do you want from it?"  
"But guys, there's food so I'm out" and Chuckie was gone, Tommy and Phil exchanged looks  
and raced down the stairs. "What kind of food is it, Lillian?" Phil asked "It's pancakes and  
bacon, Phillip. Now sit your butt down or you don't get any." She said in a demanding tone.  
"Okay, okay, calm down Princess Lillian" He said sarcastically. "Morning Tommy!" Kimi  
said as she kissed his cheek, "Morning, where's my food?" he smiled and asked. "It's coming.  
Be patient." She said as she was setting a plate down in front of him and next to him.  
"Let's chow down!" Chuckie said. And they all started eating.

**[P]**  
While they were eating, Phil couldn't help but take a glance at Kimi every now and then.  
_She looked so pretty in the morning_, he thought. While he was looking, she looked at him  
SHIT. He looked away blushing. He met eyes with Kimi when he looked back up. _Does she_  
_know how I feel about her? No, she can't know. I haven't told anyone._ Kimi blushed at the  
sight of Phil looking at her. Phil stuffed his face with food and tried talking to everyone.  
"Uh... What did you say Phil?" Chuckie said "I said, how was everyone's night? And, are you  
all ready for school? Sophomore year baby!" Phil announced "Phil, nobody wants to go to  
school. I highly doubt that you want to go anyways." Kimi said. "I had a good night, I don't  
know about you guys" Lil said. "I sure did!" Chuckie chimed in "Same here" Tommy  
said. "I had a great time, But I actually have to go. I have stuff to do. See  
you later!" Kimi said as she put her plate in the sink, grabbed her stuff and left. The gang  
was just sitting in the kitchen talking when Phil got a text "Ugh, it's probably from Nicole" he  
said reaching for his phone mocking her in an obnoxious voice he said "Hey baby, do you want  
me to come over for that belated birthday present yet?" everyone in the room laughed as Phil  
opened his phone and saw the name "Kimi". "Well? Was it Nicole?" Chuckie asked. Phil read the  
message, replied to it, and said "Yeah. It was. It read exactly what I thought." Tommy laughed  
and said "you really need to get rid of her man" Phil laughed and said "Yeah, I really do."  
The text he got actually read "Hey Phil, do you want to come over later? We need to talk."  
Phil had said "Yes."_ I wonder what she wants to talk about..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**  
Let me know what you guys think, please!

**[L]**  
Lil and Tommy were alone. Tommy lived a few houses down so it was no big deal if he stayed  
late. Phil had said something about needing to go somewhere so he went to shower. "Where is  
Phil off to tonight?" Tommy asked taking out his headphones. "No idea, why?" Lil set her book  
down and looked at Tommy. "I was just wondering. He never leaves the house. Is he going to  
Nicole's?" Tommy laughed at his joke knowing that Phil can't stand his own girlfriend.  
"That's funny, Tommy. I highly doubt he's going there. I don't know where he's going. Ask  
him?"_ Tommy is so cute_. She couldn't stop staring. Tommy nodded and put his headphones  
back in. _I wonder what he's listening to_. Lil shook her head and went back to reading her book.  
"Okay guys! I'm headed out!" Lil looked up from her book "Alright, Phil. Where are you going  
anyways?" Phil looked at Lil and said "Travis wants to hang. I told him I'd chill tonight. Tell  
mom and dad I'll be back later if they ever come home?" Lil nodded "Yeah, sure."  
_Phil has got to be lying. He looks suspicious, _she thought. Then looked at Tommy, still listening  
to his music. Phil walked out of the house, and Lil went back to reading. _Maybe Tommy will_  
_talk to me soon_. She could only hope.

**[C]**  
"Angelica?" Chuckie said as he walked to the park "Where are you?" he looked around but didn't  
see her anywhere. "Finster! Finster over here!" he heard her say, he turned his head and saw her  
sitting in the play house. "Oh!" he said as he walked over._ Wow, she looks gorgeous._ "Hey! Why  
are you in here?" he asked, "I'm trying to stay hidden. I don't want anyone to see me with the  
Finster kid." She said looking around. "Oh, right." He said sounding a little upset. Now  
Chuckie wasn't bad looking. He had grown into a fine looking young man. Being a Junior  
in high school matured him but a lot. And Angelica had grown little feelings for him, though  
she would never admit it to anyone else but Chuckie. "How have you been, Finster?" she asked  
"Good, I stayed with Phil, as you know. Somethings going on with Tommy and Kimi" he said  
with a sound of concern "I always knew they wouldn't last." She commented without even  
thinking "I always thought Tommy was too good for her, no offence that she's your sister,  
but he could do better." Chuckie just looked at her in shock that she just insulted his sister.  
"You know Angelica, you insult my sister, you're insulting me! I hope you know that!"  
Angelica looked at him and stood up. "Are you really gonna talk to me like that, Finster?"  
Chuckie didn't say anything, he just grabbed her face, and kissed her.

**[K]**  
_Phil is on his way over. Okay, Kimi. Get a grip of yourself. You are just gonna tell him how_  
_you feel, and tell him that you can't hang out with him like you use to. You need to distance_  
_yourself._ Kimi's parents were at work, so she didn't have to worry about anything. Just as she  
had finally calmed herself down there was a knock at the door, "Kimi? Are you gonna let me  
or leave me here all night?" Kimi smiled to herself, _he's so cute and funny. Stop it, Kimi! Think_  
_of your relationship with Tommy!_ She opened the door "Hey Phil! Come in." She smiled at him  
"Thank you. It only took you four years to get to the door." "Haha, very funny, Phil." He  
laughed and sat down "what do you need to talk to me about anyways?" He put his feet on the  
table as if he was at his own home. "Okay. What I may tell you, is really weird. And awful  
at the same time.. I like you Phil. You have been there for me when everything with Tommy  
was falling apart. You made me feel special. You are one of my best friends... But." She stopped  
and looked at Phil, he looked so shocked. _Come on, Kimi. Finish with what you were saying. _  
_He needs to hear it._ "But what, Kimi?" Phil said with really no emotion. "But we can't hang  
out anymore. I don't want to hurt Tommy anymore than I already have." Phil stood up and  
started walking towards the door. "I like you too, Kimi. I just never thought you'd do this."  
He opened the door, and then shut it. Kimi was hurt, she started crying. She looked up and  
saw that Phil was still here, and that he had shut the door. "What are you doing?" he had started  
walking towards her. "I can't let you walk out of my life, Kimi" he grabbed her face, and kissed  
her. _WHAT IS HE DOING?! Push him away!_ Kimi gave in to Phil and kissed him back.  
Chuckie had walked in, and saw the whole thing.

**[T]**  
Tommy was still at Lil's. "Hey, do you want to play a game or something?" he asked Lil. "Yeah  
sure, what game?" Tommy stood up and walked to their game closet. "Hmm. A board game?"  
"Sure! Just grab one and come on." Tommy chose Monopoly, his favorite game. "Okay. Banker?  
or do you want me to be it?" Lil smirked at him "The banker always cheats. Give me the money!"  
"Okay okay, calm down" he laughed handing her the money. Half way through the game  
Tommy's phone started going off. "It's Chuckie. Hold up, Lil. Hey, Chuckie, What's up?"  
He answered the call. "Okay what? Calm down. Repeat that but slower." Lil watched Tommy's  
face go from happy to mad within seconds. "What the actual fuck?!" Tommy slammed  
his phone down and put his face in his hands "Tommy...? Are you okay?" Tommy didn't  
know what to do. His girlfriend is cheating on him._ What the fuck, Chuckie has to be lying. _  
_Kimi wouldn't cheat on me. No way in hell._ "Tommy?" he finally realized that Lil was right  
next to him with her hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?" Tommy looked up into Lil's eyes. He lost  
it right there. He was hurt. _What are you doing, Tommy? You're a man. You aren't suppose_  
_to let a girl see you cry. Man up._ "Tommy, what happened?" he looked up at Lil. "Kimi  
cheated on me. Chuckie walked in on her and Phil." he said with the saddest sounding voice.  
"PHILLIP?!"_ What am I gonna do? I have to break up with her._ "Tommy. Listen. You're a  
great guy. Kimi just doesn't have her head on her shoulders. You'll get through this. You  
always end up fixing things with her. So what makes you think it won't happen this time?"  
Tommy looked up at her, and really looked at her. She was wearing a tank-top, and shorts,  
her hair was up in a messy bun except that one strand that she always had a different color.  
It was pink today. Tommy, without thinking, leaned forward, and put his lips to Lils. He  
pulled away, "I have to break up with her." and with that, he stood up. told Lil that he would  
see her later and walked out the door. _What did you just get yourself into?_

**[L]**  
"Poor Tommy. He's such a sweet guy. Why would she do that to him?" Lil was with Chuckie  
at the Java Lava "I don't know. I wasn't expecting to walk in my house and see your brother  
sucking my sisters face off" Lil laughed at the expression Chuckie just used. "It's been  
three days. Did he break up with Kimi?" _I still haven't told anyone about the kiss. I don't know_  
_if I should_. "I wouldn't call it sucking off my face, Chuckie. And yes, Lil. He did break up  
with me. Did you tell Chuckie that I liked Phil? Did Phil say that he was coming over?" Kimi  
was livid. "No, Kimi I didn't tell anyone! I swore I wouldn't! Don't you trust me?" Lil said  
a little bit hurt. "Then how is it that Chuckie just happened to walk in on us? The night after  
I told you! This your fault, Lillian! And yours Chuckie for telling Tommy!" Lil and Chuckie  
looked at each other in disbelief. Neither one said something so Kimi stormed off mad, on her  
way out, Tommy was walking in. "What's her issue?" Tommy asked as he sat next to Lil.  
"She's blaming us for you two breaking up." Lil said "Yeah, she said it's Lil's fault for telling  
me something and then me telling you that she cheated. She's crazy." Chuckie said. "Chuckie!  
We need you back here!" Betty called out "On it! See you guys later." "Bye Chuck!" they both  
said. "So Lil... About the other day. I'm really sorry. Heat of the moment kind of thing,  
you know?" Tommy explained. "Yeah, it's okay. I didn't think anything of it" she faked a  
smile and laughed it off. "Want to go get something to eat?" Tommy said, "Yeah, sure! Let's  
go!" They got up and left._ Is he taking me on a date? Or are we just friends?_


	5. Chapter 5

Let me know how you all are liking the stories please!

**CHAPTER 5**

**[T]**  
_Lil is really cool to hang out with. I've never actually hung out with her one-on-one before_  
"I'm glad we're hanging out, Lil." Tommy looked at her and smiled "Yeah? Me too! We should  
do it more often." Tommy couldn't tell but he was sure he was starting to have feelings for his  
best friend. "Hey, how about for you being such a great friend, I take you to a movie next?"  
He looked over at Lil and she was smiling. "Dinner, now a movie? Tommy Pickles, are you  
taking me on a date?" Tommy knew she was just joking. _Am I taking her on a date? I think so._  
_I'm gonna tell her yes._ "Actually, Lillian DeVille, I am. Is that okay with you? Or should I have  
gotten your parents permission first?" Lil laughed at his joke "My parents adore you, it's  
perfectly fine with me!" Lil got the biggest smile on her face. Tommy swears she was blushing.  
"Well, after you." he opened the door, and bowed down "Oh, how polite of you!" Lil said laughing

**[L]**  
It was the first day of their Sophomore year. "Hey guys! What are your homerooms?" Lil came  
over asking, Tommy in tow. "Hey Lil and Tommy! Uh, I have ," Kimi said "What  
about you Phil?" Phil looked at his schedule "I have Mr. Johnson. You guys?" Phil looked happier  
than ever, _I wonder what's going on with him._ "We both have Mr. Davis" Tommy said.  
Lil was the happiest she had been in the longest time. "Hey, what's going on with you two  
anyways?" Chuckie leaned in and asked "Oh, nothing. We've just been hanging out. I mean,  
we've known each other since we were babies." Lil laughed at Tommy's answer. "Yeah, Chuckie.  
That's like us asking you what's going on with.. Say Angelica." The group laughed as  
Chuckie turned red. "Yeah, you guys are right." the bell rang "See you all later! Same lunch  
table?" Tommy called out "Yeah! See ya!" Kimi said. "When do you think we should tell them,  
Tommy?" Lil asked. Her and Tommy had been dating for a week now. A week since him and  
Kimi had broken up. "When the time is right, Lillian." he said giving her the famous Tommy  
Pickles Smile.

**[K]**  
_I can't help but think that something is going on between Kimi and Tommy._ She looked around  
her homeroom looking for someone she may possibly know. "Hey Kimi!" she turned around as  
Nicole was walking in. _Great, just what I needed_. Phil's girlfriend. "Hey Nicole! How are you  
and Phil?" Kimi faked a smile and took a seat in the back of the class. "We're excellent  
actually, thanks! How about you and Tommy?" Kimi felt a pain in her chest. Phil hadn't broken  
up with Nicole. He also hadn't told her that she and Tommy had broken up. "Oh...Uh Yeah. We  
broke up a week ago... Phil didn't tell you?" Nicole looked shocked. "I thought you two would  
last forever! What happened?" Kimi thought about telling her "Oh. Just... Drama." the teacher  
walked in and looked around nervously. "Okay class... Hush now... I'm going to have to take  
roll. Listen up now." Nicole snickered. "Wow, this teacher is a mess. I'm not gonna like it in  
here. What about you?" Kimi looked at her teacher, her hair was up in a bun held with chopsticks  
she wore librarian glasses, and red lipstick that was smeared a little bit. Kimi giggled. "I have  
the same feeling." Nicole laughed and raised her hand as her name was called. Kimi zoned  
out and stopped listening. "Kimi Finster." Ms. Stepel waited and looked around. "Kimi.  
Finster." Nicole nudged Kimi. "Huh?" Ms. Stepel got impatient "Kimi Finster, I am giving  
you one last chance to answer before you're absent." the class tried to contain their giggling.  
"Oh, I'm here!" she announced "Thank you for finally answering Kimi. Do not ignore me  
in my class again." "Yes ma'am!" Kimi said. Nicole looked at her and laughed.

**[P]**  
Phil was in homeroom. His name had just been called for roll. He didn't know anyone in  
there so he chose the corner seat. Behind some tall basketball star. He pulled out his phone  
"Yo Kimi! This teacher is gonna be easy to make fun! LOL" He waited for a reply. Kimi said  
"LOL have you gotten kicked out yet?" Phil smiled to himself, he was really liking Kimi.  
"Not yet! Wats ur next class?" Mr. Johnson then started talking about his 'no electronics rule'  
Phil looked around the room and snickered,_ nobody is gonna listen to him_, he thought. His  
phone vibrated. "I have Chem. You?" Phil felt a little excited "Me too! Wat teacher" Kimi replied  
faster than usual "Ms. Nolan, you?" Phil smiled big "Same! Sit with me?" _I wonder if she still_  
_likes me like I like her_. "Ok! See you then!"

**[A]**  
Angelica was in her first class of her senior year. "Hey Savannah, how about we go get our  
nails done after school today?" Savannah looked at her "Yeah Sure, Angelica. How about we  
invite Samantha?" "Yeah sure, hold on." Angelica took out her phone "Pickles! Don't make me  
take that from you the first day of class." Angelica looked up to see her least favorite teacher  
"Yeah, yeah Mr. S!" She watcher Mr. S look away and she texted Samantha. "Nails after  
school?" Samantha was just on the other side of the room "Yeah totes!"  
Angelica smiled when she got a text from Chuckie "How's your homeroom?" "Angelica. Hello,  
earth to Angelica. Are you okay?" Savannah asked shaking her. "Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine."  
"Girls! Pay attention!"


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all are enjoying the story :)

**CHAPTER 6**

[all]  
Lunch time finally came around and the group sat at their usual table.  
"Hey phil, why aren't you with Nicole?" Tommy asked while taking a big bite of his food.  
"You know, I really can't stand her. I think I'm gonna break up with her" no one noticed but  
Kimi had looked down and started smiling. She then looked up and a look of shock took over  
her face. She nudged Phil, and Phil looked up to see what she was looking at. Lil noticed the  
two of them watching something, so she turned around. "Oh my god" is all she managed to  
get out. Tommy looked at her "What?" and turned around. What he saw was the worst thing  
he could imagine for his first day of school. Rachel. His ex before Kimi. She had just up and  
left him. "No." was all he could say. The group all exchanged looks and then looked at Tommy.  
That's when they saw a nervous Chuckie running up to the table. "Tommy! Tommy! Did you  
hear?" Tommy looked at him confused "Here what?" Chuckie was still trying to catch his breath  
"Rachel is back! And she's coming to talk to you!" Tommy shook his head and all he said was  
"Yeah, I noticed."

The group decided to leave the lunchroom and go to their lockers and find their next class.  
"I can't believe she's back." Tommy said looking at a concerened Lil. "She's gonna try  
something. I just know it." Lil hugged Tommy. "What's your next class?" she asked "I have  
English. You?" "Me too. Teacher?" Tommy looked down at his schedule again, "Kaufman." Lil  
got excited "Me too! Sit together?" "Of course, Lillian." He said while hugging walked  
to their next class together walked in and chose a seat. "Hello everyone, I am your teacher  
Mrs. Kaufman, since it's the first day I will be calling roll." Tommy looked around the class to  
see who all was there. He froze when he saw someone sitting in the very front. "Tommy? Are  
you okay?" Lil looked at where his gaze was. Rachel. "Lillian DeVille" she called. Lil was so  
zoned out she didn't here until Tommy elbowed her. "Oh, I'm here!" the teacher glared at her  
"Thank you." as she continued her roll, Lil couldn't help but think this wasn't gonna turn  
out good. When Rachel heard Tommy's name called, she turned around and waved at him.  
Tommy put his head on the desk. _This is gonna suck_, he thought.

[T]  
_I can't believe Rachel is back. This can't be happening. She completely broke me. Thank God I_  
_have Lil now_. Tommy couldn't help but look at Lil. He had never realized how beautiful she was.  
Lil was concentrating on her school work, unlike Tommy. Lil was a straight A student. Tommy  
was a B average. He hadn't realized earlier, but she had changed that strand of hair  
from pink to yellow. He couldn't help but feel lucky that Lil was his now. "Tommy, I think you  
should be doing your work." Lil giggled while blushing. "Okay class, seeing as it's the first  
day instead of going to your last class of the day, we are going back to homeroom." the bell  
then rang and Tommy and Lil got up to go to their lockers. "Why are we going to homeroom?"  
she asked "I have no idea. Probably something stupid." he said laughing.

Lil and Tommy were standing at Tommy's locker talking about anything and everything.  
"So are you gonna try out for any sports this year?" he asked her "I think I'm gonna go for  
soccer this year. It seems fun enough. What about you?" Tommy laughed at her "I don't think  
so." in the middle of their conversation Rachel had made her way to Tommy. "Hey Tommy."  
Lil didn't look too happy so Tommy turned around. "Oh... Hey Rachel. What do you want?"  
Rachel got this smile, and Tommy knew something was up. "Can we talk?" she asked, biting  
her lip. "Uh, sure.." he really didn't want to. Rachel eyed Lil. "Alone." Lil didn't like the sound  
of that,"Tommy we have to get to class, let it wait." Lil pleaded. "You're right, Lil. Later Rachel"  
and with that they walked off to homeroom together.

[L]  
_I don't like this_, she kept thinking. Their teacher was going on about electives for this year.  
Lil didn't know what she wanted to do. She looked at Tommy, and he looked just as in thought  
as she did. She really liked Tommy, she had just got him. She wasn't going to let his ex that  
completely destroyed him ruin it. Lil was still looking at Tommy and a thought hit her. _Does _  
_he still like Rachel?_ He looked pained, of course he would,she pretty much killed him. "What  
electives are you gonna choose? I'm gonna do filming, since it's my passion!" Tommy looked  
at her with curiosity. "I don't really know yet. Maybe art. Painting is fun!" Tommy smiled at  
her and wrote down his elective. Lil went back to thinking about Rachel. She sighed, "This has  
been a sucky first day" she mumbled. The bell rang dismissing school "Okay we will know  
what your electives are on Wednesday, be ready! Have a good day"

[P]  
Phil and Kimi were walking to Chuckie's car. "Is he giving you a lift?" Kimi smiled, hopeful.  
"He has no choice now! I'm already here!" Phil couldn't help but feel something when looking at  
Kimi. "Phil!" he turned around to see Nicole. Phil sighed and told Kimi he would be back.  
"What's up, Nicole?" he didn't even look her in the face. "You've been avoiding me all day. You  
didn't even sit with me at lunch, you sat with those losers you call your friends." Nicole looked  
upset. "Did you just call them losers? I'm part of that group. If you don't like my friends why  
don't you leave?" Nicole stepped back in shock as to what Phil just said to her. "Listen Nicole, I  
don't like you as much as I thought. Truth is, you irritate me. So I think we should break up."  
Nicole said nothing, she just stormed off. Phil watched her go, and laughed at how dramatic she  
was being. "What was that about, Phil?" Kimi asked "I just broke up with her." Phil said laughing  
"I couldn't handle her anymore, she insulted you guys. Mainly, she insulted Lil" Kimi looked  
at him with a questioning look "She called our table losers. Lil is part of the table, Lil is my  
sister. She called Lil a loser. I knew she never liked you guys, but come on. Whose the loser  
now? She got dumped!" Phil smiled and started laughing. "Way to go, Phil!" Kimi high-fived  
him. "Hey guys! Where is Lil and Tommy?" Chuckie said "They are over there, on there way now!"  
Phil pointed. "SHOTGUN" Kimi yelled as she jumped in the car.

[K]  
Kimi watched as Lil and Tommy walked arm-in-arm. They both had the biggest smiles on  
their faces. "Hey Phil, is something going on with Tommy and Lil?" Phil looked over at them  
and squinted "I don't think so. Why?" Kimi looked at the both of them one last time "No reason."  
"Hey guys!" Lil smiled and got in the car, Tommy right behind her. "How about we go  
bowling?" he suggested. "Sounds good to me!" Kimi said and everyone else agreed. "So should  
we go home first to change and stuff or go straight there?" Chuckie asked the group "I think I  
speak for everyone when I say we should just go straight there" Phil said putting his feet  
in between the driver and passenger seat. "That's so gross, Phil" Kimi said holding her nose.  
"Let me call Dil and see if he wants to go" Tommy said pulling out his phone. The group got  
quiet and waited. "Huh, he didn't answer. Oh well. Let's go." Kimi could see Phil out of the  
corner of her eye and he was bobbing his head to the old music Chuckie was playing. _Maybe_  
_I'll have a chance with him now that him and Nicole are broken u_p. Kimi smiled to herself  
hoping that no one else noticed.

[all]  
"Ugh! I can't hit a single pin! Why do I suck?!" Lil complained, pretending she was going to  
cry. She put on a pouty face. "Lil I'll help you on your next turn." Tommy offered. "Okay!" she  
got the biggest smile. Phil had worn a yellow checkered jacket to school, and was now  
narrating the game, which threw Kimi's game off. "Phil! Can you stop?" She laughed. Phil  
winked at her "I don't think so." Kimi giggled and sat down. "Okay guys, my turn! Anyone  
else ready for the gutter ball master?" Chuckie made a joke and the group laughed. To Chuckie's  
amazement he hit at least one pin. "I'm so proud of myself!" he yelled and pulled at his shirt.  
But he he missed his second throw. "Good try though, Chuckie." Tommy said. Tommy was the  
master of bowling, so they made him go last. And as always, he got strikes both times. "Okay  
Lil, this is what you do.." he put his arms around Lil, and she thought no one was looking so  
she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and giggled. Kimi had seen it and wasn't happy with  
the fact that her best friend was going after her ex. "I knew something was going on with them"  
she said under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**  
This chapter to me gets pretty intense. Hope you enjoy!

**D-Dil**  
I'm now starting to give Dil some character.

**[T]**  
"Thanks Chuckie!" Tommy said as him, Lil, and Phil got out of the car. They live only two  
houses away from each other. "See you later!" Kimi yelled back. "Hey Phil, I'm gonna go hang  
at Tommy's. I'll see you later!" Lil said. "Okay, I'll tell the rents! Later!" Phil was already gone.  
"What do you want to do?" Lil asked "We can sit in the living room, cuddle, and watch some  
movies. If that's okay with you." Tommy was hugging her and nuzzling her neck "That sounds  
perfect." she said with a smile "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and walked inside the house.  
"What movie do you want?" he asked laying out some movies. "Do you not have any chick  
flicks or something?" she whined, "Uh, no." he looked at her and went upstairs. "What are you  
doing?" she called "I'm going through Dil's movies! It isn't a chick flick, so what about  
127 Hours?" Lil thought about it "Sounds good! Come on!" Tommy and Lil were on the couch  
after the movie ended cuddled up and just talking. "Where are your parents?" "I'm not really sure"  
Tommy said. As if on cue, his parents came through the door. "Hello Tommy, Hello Lil!" Didi  
said "What are you two doing?" Stu said, "We just got done with a movie. Where's Dil?"  
Didi and Stu looked at each other "I thought he was here." Didi said "No... I thought he was with  
you guys." _What happened to my brother?_ Tommy was more than concerned for his brother's  
safety. Sure, Dil was odd. But what if something happened to him? "I think I'm gonna go home.  
I hope you find Dil, Tommy. Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. Good luck!" Lil said. "Hey, I'll walk you to  
your house." Tommy got up, grabbed Lil's hand and left the house. They were standing on her  
front porch talking when Tommy saw a car pull up in his driveway, and Dil getting out. "Hey,  
I'll see you at school tomorrow. I gotta go." and with that, he kissed her and left.

**[L]**  
_What's up with Dil? He's never left without telling Tommy what he was doing._ Lil went to her  
room and just lay on her bed. She decided to text Tommy and hope to find out what was wrong.  
"Hey Tommy, did you find out what happened with Dil?" Lil had dozed off waiting for a reply,  
and finally the vibrations of her phone woke her up. She read it, and was a little surprised.  
"Yeah he had been out drinking and smoking pot with 'friends'" _Wow_, Lil thought. I wonder if  
Stu and Didi know. "That's insane" she replied. She couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. She  
had such a great day with him, and she still couldn't get over the fact that he's hers now. She  
still wants to tell people though. "I'm just gonna sleep and hope for the best tomorrow." she said  
to herself.

**[K]**  
_Phil is coming over!_ Kimi was so excited. She was hoping tonight would be the night they would  
get together. Chuckie was out, and his parents were at work. "No problem" Kimi smiled to herself.  
Right on time, Phil was knocking on the door. "Come in, Phil!" Phil walked in and walked  
right up to Kimi. "Hey." was all he said. "Hey there." They hugged. And the hug seemed to last  
forever. _It feels so good to be in his arms._ "So why did you want to come over?" Kimi asked him.  
"Well as you know, me and Nicole broke up. And I really like you, Kimi." Kimi started smiling  
big, "And?" Phil seemed nervous. "And I just wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?"  
Kimi started blushing and smiling so big, Kimi didn't need to answer. She grabbed Phil's face  
and kissed him with a smile on her face. "This is the best day ever!" Kimi said while pulling out  
her phone. "Lil! This is the greatest thing to happen!" She texted her best friend. "What?" "Me and  
Phil are together!" Kimi couldn't get rid of the big smile she still had. "Finally! I've been  
waiting for this!" was Lil's reply. Kimi and Phil spent most the night together.

**[P]**  
Phil was finally truly happy. And it was because of Kimi. Would Tommy be okay with this?  
"I have a question." Kimi looked Phil in the eyes and asked, "I want you to be 100% honest with  
me, are Lil and Tommy dating?" Phil looked at Kimi, "I really have no idea. Why?" Kimi thought  
about it for a minute, "I was just wondering. They've been spending so much time together. I  
just figured they were dating." Phil thought about it for a minute "You know, she did go to his  
house after we got done bowling," he shrugged "but I don't know. She hasn't said anything to  
me." Kimi looked away from Phil "She hasn't said anything to me either. Oh well." Phil took  
Kimi to the couch "Let's just watch something." Kimi leaned on him and he put his arms around  
her "I'm glad we're together now, Kimi. I've wanted this for a while." Kimi blushed "Me too."  
They smiled at each other and looked into each other's eyes, and shared a kiss.

**[A]**  
"Finster, what do you think you're doing?! Get in here!" Angelica grabbed Chuckie by his shirt  
and pulled him into her house, before shutting the door she looked around to make sure no one  
saw him there. She slammed the door shut. "You could have been seen!" She yelled. "Angelica,  
calm down. I just wanted to see you!" Chuckie said. Angelica looked him in the face and sighed  
"It's a good thing I like you, or you would be out on the street." Chuckie smiled at hearing  
Angelica say that she liked him. "You may be mean, Angelica. But I know you have a heart."  
Chuckie said walking closer to Angelica. They were about to kiss when they heard someone  
outside. "Yeah, I know. I know. Okay, I won't say a thing." Angelica and Chuckie looked out  
the window to see who it was. Angelica gasped, she saw her cousin, Dil, across the street talking  
to a drug dealer. "What is he up to?" Chuckie asked squinting to get a better look. "I don't know,  
but I'm gonna find out." Angelica stormed out of the house. "Dil Pickles! What do you think  
you're doing?!" She yelled at her cousin, Dil looked at her, and the drug dealer didn't look too  
happy to be caught giving an 8th grader drugs. "Angelica! What? How did you find me?!"  
Dil was shaking, he had bags under his eyes, and he didn't look himself. _Why is Dil here? Is he_  
_on drugs?_ Angelica may have acted like she hated her cousins, but deep down she loved them. She  
would never show it, but she did. "Dil, go to my house RIGHT NOW!" She was mad. The drug  
dealer walked towards her "What are you gonna do? Tell on us?" Angelica got in his face "I'll tell  
you what's gonna happen, and you're gonna listen to me. You're gonna take your drugs back  
from Dil, let him go, and never have contact with him again. EVER" the drug dealer backed off at how  
mad she was. "Okay, whatever," he looked to Dil "Scram kid!" he went back inside, not getting  
the drugs back. Angelica hadn't noticed. She took Dil to her house, and went off on him.  
"You better hope I don't tell Tommy, Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu! You'd be murdered, Dil!"  
Dil was still shaking, he got up, and left "I hope you don't say anything Angelica. I won't do it  
again." Angelica watched Dil until he was out of sight. She was still mad about catching her youngest  
cousin. Then it hit her, "HE STILL HAS THE DRUGS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, thankfully Chuckie  
was there to hold her back.

**[D]**  
_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. She's gonna tell Tommy. I just know._ Once Dil was out of sight, he took  
the drugs out. It wasn't the usual that his dealer gave him. This time it was Cocaine. Dil found  
an ally on the way home, and decided to take a chance with it. By the time he got home, Tommy  
was waiting for him outside. "Where were you, Dil?" Dil knew that Tommy knew. Angelica told.  
"Why were you there? And before you lie, yes Angelica told me. Why are you doing this, Dil?  
You're gonna mess up your life!" Tommy looked at his brother and something was different,  
"You're lucky it's just pot, Dil!" at this point Tommy was yelling "T, hush! Mom and Dad are  
gonna hear!" Dil was freaking out. Dil started feeling light headed. He didn't know what was  
going on, Tommy started blurring and his hearing was going in and out. _What's going on?_  
_Oh god, something's wrong with me_. Dil collapsed, and Tommy went and called an ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you all liked the last chapter, I found the last part of it the best.

Enjoy this chapter!  
**_This chapter also has implies that one of the couples has sex. Just a warning!_**

**CHAPTER 8.**

**[C]**  
Chuckie couldn't believe what he just witnessed. His best friends little brother is on drugs.  
"No wonder he's so odd!" he accidentally yelled. Kimi gave him a look, "What are you talking  
about Chuckie?" Chuckie hesitated, _should I tell her? No, don't do it. Maybe Tommy can talk_  
_his brother out of the drugs._ "Nothing! Uh, I gotta go!" and with that Chuckie got up and left  
the house. Kimi just shrugged "He's a weird one." and she continued going through the channels.  
Chuckie was walking around outside, he needed air. He couldn't help but think what was going  
on with Dil. He was worried. Chuckie started hypervinalating and he had to break out his  
inhaler. He took three deep breaths before he was calm. He sat down on the curb "Dil, what did you  
get yourself into?" Chuckies phone started ringing, he really didn't want to talk to anyone.  
He looked at the name "Phil"._ I guess I can talk to Phil._ "Hello?" Phil was freaking out, practically  
yelling through the phone. "No, I don't know." "What do you mean?" "AN AMBULANCE?! Why  
didn't you call Tommy?! I'm on my way!" Chuckie ran into his house, panicking more than  
before. "Chuckie, what's wrong?" Chuckie looked at his sister, "There was an ambulance at  
Tommy's! I don't know what's wrong!" and with that, Kimi jumped up, grabbed her jacket,  
and they were out the door on the way to Tommy's, hoping someone was home to explain.

**[T]**  
"I can't believe it. Our baby boy!" Didi was in tears. Dil was in the hospital, hooked up to an IV  
and a heart monitor. "Mom, please don't cry anymore. He'll be fine!" Tommy was trying hard  
to comfort his mom. "How can you tell her to calm down, Tommy?! Your little brother is in there  
hooked to machines! What the hell is wrong with him?!" Stu yelled.  
Tommy had never seen his dad so upset before. "Mom... Dad... I know what's probably wrong with him." Tommy had tears filling his eyes."What? What's wrong with your brother?!" Didi was almost yelling "Angelica caught him at a drug dealers... Pot, I guess. He's been on drugs for a while.." Tommy felt horrible for not telling them sooner. As soon as Tommy told his parents what was wrong, Didi burst into tears. "My baby!" Tommy put his face in his hands,_ I can't believe you would do this, Dil._ "Tommy? Is everything okay?" It was Chuckie and Kimi. "No, nothing is okay. My brother is on drugs. He's  
in there hooked to machines because he passed out. They don't know how bad it is, I'm so scared  
for him. I just told my parents." Kimi gasped, Chuckie hadn't told her that. "Do you think he's  
gonna be okay?!" Kimi and Chuckie both had tears filling their eyes. Dil had drifted away  
from them a while ago. And now they all know why. "I sure hope so, Kimi. Are Phil and Lil  
coming?"

**[P]**  
"Lil?" Phil was outside Lil's room trying to get her attention "Lillian!" he was pounding on her  
door. "What do you want, Phillip?! I was sleeping!" Phil laughed at the way his sister looked.  
He knew she wouldn't have time to gussy up. "There was an ambulance at Tommy's. Chuckie  
said they are all at the hospital, we're going." Lil's eyes got big, "Okay. Let me get ready!"  
Phil chuckled "I knew you were going to say that. We don't have time. Let's go!" Lil looked  
horrified, but sighed. "At least give me one of your sweatshirts, I'm in a tank top!" Phil went  
into his room, got a hoodie, and threw it at her. "Now let's go, Lillian!" they climbed in the car  
and went to the hospital. Chuckie and Kimi were already there, along with Tommy, Stu, Didi,Charlotte, Drew and Angelica. "Lil!" Tommy got up and hugged Lil. "Is everything okay?" she asked "We don't know yet. They haven't said anything." _They must be dating, Tommy would have never given her a hug unless they were._ Phil looked at Kimi, she looked pretty upset. "Are you gonna be okay?" he walked over and put his arm around her. "I think so." Kimi started crying. Dil was like a brother to her. What if he didn't make it? Phil felt the same way.

**[L]**  
"Tommy, are you gonna be alright?" Lil was so concerned for her boyfriend. He was leaning on  
her shoulder, she giggled at the thought of it. _It's normally the other way around,_ she thought.  
"I don't know, Lil. I knew he was on drugs. I could have stopped him." Lil looked at him, "Look  
at me, Tommy. There was nothing you could have done to stop this. You could have tried to stop  
him, but he wouldn't listen. Once you're hooked, you're hooked. You're a good brother, Tommy."  
Tommy looked up at her, "Thanks Lil." he kissed her. _I'm sure people know now!_ She thought.  
She just smiled and kissed him back. Just then, then doctor came out. "Mr and Mrs. Pickles?  
Can I speak with you?" his parents got up and walked away. Lil and Tommy watched as his  
mom fell to the ground, crying. Stu helped her up and they came over. "What's going on?  
Is Dil gonna be okay?" Didi sat down, and Stu had to tell them what was going on. "Dil had a  
drug overdose. Not just pot... Cocaine." Lil's eyes started tearing up, Tommy was full out crying.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Phil asked "They want to keep him here for a week, and see how it goes.  
There's a possibility he's addicted, and they may need to send him to rehab. Come on, Tommy,  
I'm gonna take you home." Tommy looked at Lil, "I'll see you later." and with that, him and his dad  
left. They were all so hurt. "I can't believe Dil was on cocaine. That must have been the drugs  
that dealer gave him!" Angelica was in tears, wishing she had taken the drugs from Dil before  
he left.

**[A]**  
_Poor Aunt Didi, Uncle Stu, Tommy.. This is so terrible._ "But there was something I could have  
done, Chuckie. I could have gone after him, I could have taken it from him! I should have taken  
it from him when we are at that house. I swear to God that dealer is gonna pay!" Chuckie had  
been with Angelica since they left the hospital. They were currently at the playground.  
"Angelica it will be okay. Dil will be fine." Angelica glared at Chuckie, "You don't know that!"  
Angelica was sobbing, Chuckie walked over to her and put his arm around her. "You're gonna  
be fine, Angelica. Dil is gonna be fine, and soon everything will go back to normal. I can't  
make any promises, but I can hope and pray." Chuckie kissed her, hoping it would make her  
feel better.

**[K]**  
"I just can't believe that Dil was on cocaine.. It's so. Sad. Did you see his parents faces?" Kimi  
was on the verge of tears again. "This night couldn't get any worse!" _I finally know my answer,_  
_my best friend and my ex are dating. How could she do that to me?_ Everything was getting to Kimi.  
She was in Phil's room, and Phil was doing his best to comfort her. "Kimi, I know it hurts. We  
are all going through this." She really likes Phil, but she can't tell him that she still loves Tommy  
and is upset that him and Lil are dating. She knows it would kill him. She is trying her best to  
make it look like Dil is the issue. "I know, but it just hurts so bad!" Kimi started bawling. Lil  
walked in, "Uh, hey guys. Phil, I'm going over to Tommy's. I'll be back later." Phil looked from  
Lil to Kimi. Kimi was giving her the death glare, "Alright, Lil. See ya" Lil shut the door and  
Phil looked at Kimi. "What was that look for?" Kimi looked up at Phil with confusion all over  
her face, "What do you mean?" Phil shook his head "Nothing, never mind." Phil leaned back on  
his bed pulling Kimi down next to him. "What are you doing?" Kimi giggled. "Nothing, I just  
want to lie here with you." Phil said moving closer to her.

**[T]**  
"Where did your parents go?" Lil asked looking at Tommy, "They went to be with Dil. See if he's  
awake yet." Lil shook her head, understanding that Tommy didn't want to talk about Dil.  
"What do you want to do?" she asked him. Tommy took her hand, "I actually want to talk to you  
about something." Lil got really scared "Okay, what is it?" she tried to act brave "I just need to  
tell you something. It's really important." he led her up to his room. _Okay _  
_Tommy, you've wanted to tell her this for a while. Do it. Don't chicken out, just do it._  
"Okay. Lil, I know we haven't been dating that long. But we have known each other our whole  
lives, and I have grown to really like you. No, not like you. Lillian DeVille... I love you."  
Lil was taken back by what Tommy just said to her, "and it's okay if you don't feel the same  
way, but you just need to know that I love you. No matter what. And I always want to be with  
you." Lil hugged Tommy, tighter than usual. She had started crying, "I am so happy to hear  
that Tommy. I love you too!" Tommy kissed Lil, more passionately than usual. He needed to get  
his mind off of things, but he didn't want to hurt Lil in anyway possible. Lil stopped kissing  
him and looked into his eyes, "I think I'm ready Tommy.." Tommy smiled at her, "I think I am  
too." he kissed her again, but this time went to her jaw, and then her neck. Tommy was positive  
he wanted this, and he was sure Lil wanted it, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**[L]**  
"Tommy! Tommy! Wake up!" Lil was shaking Tommy, trying to wake him up. It was their  
second day of school and they were late. They had fallen asleep last night, Lil didn't even go  
home. Tommy finally started to stir "Lil what is it?" Lil pushed Tommy, "Tommy! We're late  
for school! Get up!" Lil had never been late to school once._ This is gonna ruin my perfect _  
_attendance!_ "Shit!" Tommy jumped up, and started looking for clothes to wear. "I don't have  
time to go get clothes! Do you have sweatpants?" Tommy smirked knowing people would know  
those weren't Phils. "Yeah, hold on" Tommy dug through his drawer and threw a pair at her.  
"I look a mess! Phil's hoodie, your sweatpants. People are gonna stair!" Tommy walked over to  
Lil shirtless "You look beautiful, and that's the only reason why people would stair." Lil kissed  
Tommy "I had fun last night, Tommy." he looked at her and smiled "Me too, now lets go!"

**[T]**  
Tommy still couldn't believe that him and Lil had had sex last night. They had both been virgins  
up until then. Tommy looked at Lil and smiled. I'm glad I was the one that got to take it from  
her. Lil looked over at him "Why are you looking at me like that?" She started blushing, and  
continued trying to make her hair look nice. "Ugh! I still look a mess! There's nothing I can do  
about my hair!" Lil frowned, she hated going to school in sweats, but there was nothing she could  
do about it. Him and Lil walked into the school, checked in, and went to class. They were in their third class of the day out of five. "Hey Lil, I'll see you at lunch." he kissed her, "I love you" Lil smiled big, "I love you, too." and kissed him back. Lil walked into her math class, and Tommy walked to his Chem.  
class. He couldn't stop smiling at how perfect the night had went.

**[K]**  
"Lil, why are you late?" Kimi looked up at her best friend who looked a mess._ What happened to_  
_her?_ "Oh, I overslept. Phil didn't wake me up." Kimi knew she was lying, but she didn't want to  
drag it out. "Here, let me help with your hair" she said laughing as Lil moved over to her. "I look  
a complete mess, today! Ugh I hate sweats!" Kimi laughed at her friend, even though she knew  
she was still gorgeous. "Lil, you look fine. Your hair just looks like shit." Lil's mouth fell open  
"Thanks for that, Kim!" she had started laughing. Kimi looked at her, she had to let her know  
that she knew about her and Tommy. "Lil, I have to tell you something." Lil looked at her and  
said "Shoot." Kimi took a deep breath "I know you and Tommy are dating." Lil gasped, "How?  
We haven't told anyone!" Kimi forced herself to laugh, "I saw you two kiss at the hospital.  
Speaking of, how is Dil?" Completely changing the subject. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't heard  
anything." The teacher looked at them "Lillian, pay attention. You were late, you don't know  
what's going on. Kimi, don't talk to her."

**[P]**  
_Where was Lil this morning? She wasn't in her room. What if something happened to her?_  
Phil was worried about his sister, he hasn't seen her yet. They were on the way to lunch, so he  
hopefully could find his sister and know where she was all night. "Hey Tommy! Have you  
seen Lil? She wasn't at home this morning, I'm worried." Tommy looked up at his friend, "Yeah,  
she's here. I talked with her earlier." Phil sighed, "Thank God, I thought maybe somebody had  
kidnapped her on the way to your house." Phil then went into thought, _She said she was going_  
_to Tommy's. Did she stay at his house?_ Lil walked up "Hey guys!" _She had to have stayed at his_  
_house, she's in sweats._ "Lillian, I need to talk to you." him and his sister went into the hall away  
from everyone "Where were you this morning? I was worried sick!" Lil touched her brothers  
shoulder "I'm fine, Phillip. I fell asleep at Tommy's last night. No big deal. That's why I'm in  
sweatpants." Phil was glad they were twins, he always knew when she was lying to him or not.  
Part of him told him that she was telling the truth, but the other part of him knew she was lying  
about something. "Is that all, Lil?" Lil nodded, "I'm gonna go eat lunch now. Are you coming?"  
Phil followed his twin back to the lunchroom. _What's going on with her?_

**[C]**  
Chuckie sat down at the lunch table about to ask where Phil and Lil were, but Kimi stopped him.  
"I know about you and Lil, Tommy." Chuckie looked at his sister and then back at Tommy,  
"What do you mean, Kimi?" Tommy looked really nervous. "Don't lie to me, Tommy Pickles.  
What's going on with Lil?" Tommy sighed and put his sandwhich down, _what is Kimi talking_  
_about?_ "Okay, Kimi. You wanna know? We've been dating for a month." Chuckie looked  
shocked "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy looked at Chuckie, "We didn't tell anyone."  
Tommy stood up, and left. "Anyways, where are Phil and Lil?" Kimi shrugged "I don't know,  
when me and Lil got here Phil took her to talk to her." Chuckie looked at her, Kimi didn't look  
happy at all. "Yo, Chuckie!" Phil came over, "Where's Tommy?" Lil asked "He just up and walked  
away right before you came over here. I don't know where he went," Chuckie then turned to Lil, "Hey,  
why didn't you guys want to tell us that you're dating?" Phil looked shocked, she didn't tell  
him. Lil glared at Chuckie, Phil still hadn't said anything, "Phil, you didn't know?" Phil looked  
more mad now than shocked "No, I didn't. Why didn't you tell me, Lillian?" Lil looked at Phil,  
"Because I knew you would act this way, Phillip." Phil got up from the table and left, madder  
than he's been in a while. "I'm sorry, Lil. I thought he knew." Chuckie apologized. "It's not your  
fault, Chuckie. Kimi figured it out by herself, so it was only a matter of time before everyone  
found out."

**[T]**  
_I can't believe Kimi would put me on the spot like that. Especially in front of Chuckie. How did_  
_she even find out? Lil had to have told her. Lil tells her everything. No, Lil wouldn't do that_  
_without telling me._ Tommy shook his head in frustration. He had been standing at his locker  
thinking, he didn't even get to eat lunch. The bell rang dismissing lunch, Lil walked over to  
him "Hey, where were you at lunch?" she touched his arm, and he automatically calmed down.  
Just seeing her face could calm him down. "I was frustrated so I left. I have a quick question.  
I'm not accusing you, but I just want to know." Lil looked at him confused "Alright, what is it?"  
Tommy took a deep breath, "Did you tell Kimi that we're dating?" He was straight up about it.  
Lil laughed at how concerned he looked, "No, I didn't, she told me that she knew when I got here.  
She figured it out herself" Tommy did a sigh of relif "She would be the one to figure it out. She  
asked me infront of Chuckie so I couldn't lie" Lil took a step back nervously, "Oh, haha. Uh, I  
guess you should know. Phil knows.. And he isn't very happy about it." Tommy didn't look  
surprised, "I knew he wouldn't be. But I don't care. I love you, and you're happy. That's all that  
matters." Lil stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He leaned down to meet her halfway "I love you  
too" she said, "now lets get to class."

**[all]**  
The day seemed to drag on for all of them. Finally the bell rang dismissing school. No one had  
seen or talked to Phil since lunch. They met up at Chuckie's car, "Has anyone seen Phil?" Kimi  
asked "Nope." They all said. "Hey, me and Lil are gonna go." Tommy said, opening the  
passanger door for her and shut it for her once she was in. "Okay, bye guys!" Chuckie said.  
Kimi got her phone out and tried calling Phil. "He's not answering his phone. Where could he  
be?" Kimi got into Chuckie's car. "He'll come around, Kimi. He just needed to cool off. His sister  
is dating someone, you know how he gets." Kimi looked at him "You don't seem to care that we  
are dating." Chuckie clutched the steering wheel, his knockles turning white. "Don't speak of it."  
Kimi laughed at how protective her brother was, and turned up the music.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Read and Review please! **_

I hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10**

**[L]**  
It had been a month since Lil and Tommy had sex. She knew that they had used protection, but  
is there a possibility she's pregnant? She had missed her period, and she really didn't want to  
bring it up to Tommy. They were sophomores in High School, they couldn't have a  
baby. Lil groaned as she fell onto her bed, _what if I am pregnant?_ Lil was panicking. She was  
only sixteen. Phil had still been distant since he found out about her and Tommy. She had  
just been laying in bed and didn't hear Phil come in her room, "Uh, Lil?" it scared her, "Jesus,  
Phillip! You about gave me a heart attack! What do you want?" Phil walked over and sat on her  
bed. "I wanted to apoligize for not talking to you for a while. It's just that I was so mad and hurt  
that you didn't tell me, your brother, that you and Tommy were dating" Lil understood where  
Phil was coming from but before she could answer Phil changed the subject, "I heard Dil is back,  
and on mega lockdown." Lil nodded, "Yeah, but I haven't talked to him yet. I was gonna go  
over and see how he was. How are you and Kimi?" Phil smiled "we're good. I'm actually going  
over there now. I just wanted to apologize to you. I love you, Lil!" Phil laughed while walking  
out of her room, "I love you too, Phil. I'll see you later." Lil got out of bed, showered, and changed.  
She decided to make her way over to Tommy's. "Hey Mrs. Pickles! Is Tommy home?" she said  
to a cheerful Didi, "Of course! He's in his room" "Alright, thanks, Mrs. Pickles!" Lil made her  
way up to Tommy's room and felt nervous, she knew she was going to have to tell Tommy  
that there's a possibility she was pregnant.

[T]  
Tommy couldn't stop smiling when Lil came in his room. "Hey babe!" he said getting up to  
hug her. "Hey!" she said getting up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "What's up?" she asked looking  
at his computer, "I was just working on chem homework." he made a gagging noise, "it sucks.  
But you're here so it can wait." he gave her a smile. "How's Dil doing? He's been back for at least  
a week now, right?" Tommy nodded his head, "Yeah, but we don't see much of him. He stays  
locked in his room." Tommy had been disappointed in how his brother messed up his life. He's  
missed so much school, lost most his friends except the gang. They stayed by his side no matter  
what. "He will sometimes come out of his room to eat and shower, but other than that he won't  
leave. He stopped going to school. We are really worried about him." Lil looked a little upset  
and said "Tommy. You love me right?" Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Of course  
I do. Why are you asking? Is something wrong?" Lil had been acting different for a few weeks,  
he didn't want to ask what was bothering her though just in case. He wanted to wait until she  
came out and told him. Lil took a deep breath "My period didn't come." Tommy knew it took her  
a lot to tell him this, but he didn't know what to say. "I may be pregnant..." Tommy was in  
complete shock. "A-are you sure?" Tommy loved Lil to death, and he would stay by her side no  
matter what. "I was really scared to tell you, I didn't know how you'd act, and if I am I didn't  
want you to have to worry so much." he could tell Lil was scared. His first and only instinct  
was to get up and hug her. "It'll be okay. I'll stay by your side, no matter what." he kissed the  
top of her head, "I love you, Tommy. Thank you so much."

[A]  
Angelica and Chuckie had been spending more time together. Chuckie was pretty convinced  
that they were going to start telling people soon. They were sitting in her living room watching  
movies and talking, when they heard the drug dealer across the street start yelling. Angelica  
turned around, she frowned at what she saw. A young kid in a hood was standing on his porch, hands in pocket. The drug dealer didn't look like he was enjoying this kids company. Angelica had learned that the drug dealers name is Jack. Jack didn't like Angelica, and Angelica didn't like Jack. She would do anything to get him in trouble for what happened with Dil. She just didn't know what to do yet. "What is this guy up to now?" Angelica growled, Chuckie just looked at her. "He's gonna get caught one day,  
just let it be, Angelica." Angelica glared at Chuckie, and walked out of the house.  
"Hey Jack! I have a bone to pick with you" The kid in the hood took his drugs, and immediatly  
ran off. Angelica recognized the jacket, but she couldn't figure out from where. She didn't care  
at this point, Jack started towards the street where Angelica was currently crossing, "What do  
you want? I left that little brat alone, back off" Angelica got as close to his face as she could  
"That kid looked about the same age as Dil, you are aware you could get in serious trouble,  
right? You're lucky that I don't report you!" Angelica was angrier than ever, "And who would  
believe you? You're just a little girl." Angelica snorted, and acted like she was going to walk  
away, "That's right, you walk away" next thing Jack knew he had a fist in his face. Angelica  
felt relived for now as she turned away and walked back to her house.

[C]  
Chuckie couldn't believe that his girlfriend had just punched that guy! As she walked back in  
the house he ran up to her "Are you okay?!" Angelica just smirked "Yeah I am. That guy has to  
learn his lesson one way or another." Chuckie smiled at how tough Angelica acted. He knew  
she had a heart. He leaned in and kissed her. "You would do anything to stop this guy, wouldn't  
you?" Angelica just shook her head, "We could have lost Dil because this guy willingly gave  
him drugs. What do you want me to do? Sit around and wait?" Chuckie knew where she was  
coming from, he would have done the same thing if Kimi was on drugs. "I'm proud of you for  
showing emotion" Chuckie laughed at the joke he had made, he wished he could be as tough  
as her, or as brave as Tommy. He was pretty surprised Tommy hasn't come after this guy yet.  
"Hey Finster, come out of thought and go get me some ice for my hand will ya?" Chuckie just  
nodded and walked into her kitchen, got her some ice, and gave it to her.

[D]  
_I can't keep sneaking out all the time. I'm gonna get caught one day._ Dil was on the phone  
with someone. "Yeah man, Yeah. Let's meet up somewhere, I'll bring the money you bring the  
stuff. Yeah, yeah. I'll be okay. I just need the stuff" Dil was in mid conversation when there was  
a knock on his door "Dil?" It was Tommy. "Okay man I gotta go I'll see you tonight." Dil hung  
up "Yeah, come in" Tommy came into Dil's room, he still didn't look like himself. "Hey Dil,  
someone wanted to see you." Dil raised his eyebrows, "Who?" Lil stepped out from behind Tommy.  
"Hey Dil! How are you?" Dil was surprised to see Lil. "Hey Lil, what are you doing here?"  
Lil just smiled, "Its been a while since I've seen you. I wanted to see how you were." Dil was  
happy that people still cared even after what happened. "Thanks Lil, that means a lot. But  
I just want to sleep. I'll see you later" Tommy looked really concerned about his brother, "Alright  
Dil, I'll see you at dinner." Tommy said closing the door. As soon as Tommy and Lil were gone  
Dil grabbed his hoodie, and climbed out his window._ I need some more. I can't handle this._

[P]  
Phil and Kimi had been dating for a few weeks now. Since Phil found out about Lil and Tommy  
he hadn't been happy. Kimi knew this. Kimi would try everything to make him happy. Phil was  
always deep in thought now. He didn't like that his sister was dating someone, let alone their  
best friend since the crib. "Hey Phil, do you remember when Tommy use to carry around a  
screwdriver?" this brought Phil out of thought and he laughed, "Yeah, I think he still has it too.  
I want to say it's on a keychain." Kimi couldn't stop laughing. It didn't surprise her if Tommy  
still carried it around. Phil had stopped laughing and was now just stairing at the wall. Kimi  
sighed when she realized nothing she did would keep Phil out of thought.

[K]  
_What's wrong with him?_ Kimi couldn't help but think she did something wrong. "Phil..." Phil  
came out of thought again, "Yeah?" Kimi was nervous, "Why are you being so distant? Do you  
even want to be with me?" Kimi looked on the verge of tears, "What brought this on? Of course  
I want to be with you, Kimi. There's just a lot going on. Dil, Lil and Tommy." Kimi looked at  
Phil again, and she could tell by his eyes that there was something else bothering him, "Dil is  
okay though." Kimi said getting aggrivated at this point. Phil looked at her, frustrated that  
she was being like this. "I can't give you everything in the world, Kimi. There are more people  
in my life than just you. There's something wrong with Lil, I just know it. Okay, now you  
know what's bothering me." Phil got up and went to leave, Kimi jumped up as fast as she could  
and grabbed his arm. "Phil I'm sorry! I didn't know, okay? I know I'm not the only person in  
your life, and I'm sorry!" Phil looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "I love you, Phil." Kimi  
grabbed Phil's face and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Read and Review please! Thanks!**  
_*This chapter continues with the last one. The same night!_

**_**This chapter is all Lil, Tommy and Dil!**_**

**CHAPTER 11**

**[T]**  
"Hey Lil, do you want to stay for dinner?" Tommy was leaning over his girlfriend asking. She  
had been sitting at his computer chair looking through his Chem stuff. "Yeah, sure!" she leaned  
her head back smiling at Tommy. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her jaw. "Good,  
because I wanted you to." Lil smiled at Tommy. Tommy felt all kinds of love for this girl.  
"Tommy! Is Lil staying for dinner?" his mom called up the stairs "Yeah!" "Alright, thank you!"  
Tommy looked at Lil again. She had dyed that strand blue this time. "Hey, I've always  
wondered.. Why do you keep dying that strand a different color?" Lil laughed "I just like all  
the colors. I can't decide which color I want, so why not dye it all the colors? Maybe one day it'll  
go back to the regular color." Tommy smiled at her "That's a good reason I guess." he laughed  
"Tommy, get Dil! Dinners ready!" Tommy and Lil walked over to Dil's room, "Dil?" Tommy  
knocked, "Dil? Dinner." Tommy opened the door to find the room empty. Tommy and Lil  
gave each other looks, "Did Dil leave his room?" Lil asked, Tommy look scared "I think he may  
have snuck out." Tommy and Lil ran downstairs. "Hey, where's Dil?" Didi turned around, fear  
on her face, "Is he not in his room?" Tommy and Lil shook their heads, no. "Maybe he's  
downstairs with Stu." Didi walked over to the basement door, "Stu! Is Dil down there?" Stu didn't  
answer, instead he walked upstairs, "No, isn't he in his room?" Tommy and Lil both said "No."  
Didi had been holding the plate of food, "Where's my baby?!" she yelled, and dropped the plate.  
Stu ran to the phone to call the cops.

**[D]**  
"Hey, you got the money?" Jack asked Dil, trying to be discreet. They were at the park, Dil  
decided that being at Jack's house was a bad idea since it was right across the street from  
Angelica's. "Yeah yeah, I have to hurry. Here's the money, where's the stuff?" Jack gave Dil a  
look, Dil had been full of energy and shaking a lot. Dil took the stuff "Thanks, man, I'll see  
you some other time" Dil ran off. He had noticed that Jack had a cut on his lip. _I wonder what_  
_that's from_. When Dil got to his house he noticed a cop car, "Oh no." Dil went to his window and  
climbed in. Dil hid the stuff, took the jacket off, and slowly went downstairs. "Uh hey guys.  
What's going on..?" Dil asked nervously. Tommy and Lil looked at each other surprised.  
"Dil! Where were you?!" Dil saw the food on the floor, _shit it must have been dinner time_. "I was  
in my room, what do you mean where was I?" Stu and Didi turned to Tommy and Lil, "You two  
said he wasn't up there?" Didi said with a questioning look. "He wasn't, mom I swear!" Tommy  
blurted out, _oh god what have done? Tommy and Lil are gonna get in trouble._ Dil had a  
nervous look on his face, and Lil and Tommy noticed. "Mrs. Pickles, we checked all upstairs.  
All in his usual hiding places. We got to thinking 'Where would Dil hide?' and checked, he was  
nowhere up there!" Lil had to put her part in there, too. Dil looked at them and sat down.  
"My gosh, I am so sorry officer. These two said he wasn't there so we panicked. We should have  
checked for ourselves. I am so very sorry." the officer looked at all of them, but kept looking at  
Dil. "Ma'am if you don't mind, could I have a word with you outside?" the officer asked Didi,  
but never taking his eyes off Dil. _Shit, I think he knows. Shit._

**[L]**  
"What is going on? Dil wasn't up there before!" Lil whispered to Tommy. "I don't know. But I'm  
going to find out." Stu had went outside with Didi to see what the cop wanted to talk about. "Dil.  
Where were you? And don't pull that 'I was in my room' shit. We checked." Dil looked around  
but wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. "Dil, we are all worried sick about you. You  
haven't been yourself. Now just tell us the truth, where were you? We are begging you to tell us.  
We promise we won't say anything. Please Dil." Lil pleaded. Dil looked at them, still avoiding  
eye contact, "I was in my room. Where else would I be? You two obviously didn't check good  
enough." Dil snapped at them. Lil had been holding onto Tommy's forearm, and when Dil  
snapped, her grip tightened._ Dil is lying. He has to be. There is something wrong with him._  
Lil felt like she was about to explode. "Listen guys, whatever is going on in my life is my  
business. Not yours. So stay out of it." Dil walked into the kitchen. Lil leaned into Tommy.  
"He's still on drugs, Tommy. We have to search his room." Tommy had been watching Dil, and  
he nodded in agreement. They walked upstairs getting ready to search his room. "Tommy,  
you stay out here. Knock softly if you seem him come towards the stairs. Okay?" Tommy looked  
at her "Yeah, I got it." Tommy kissed Lil and went into Dil's room. She was nervous._ What if_  
_I don't hear the knock? What if Dil catches me?_ She shook the negative thoughts out of her  
head and started searching. She looked to see if anything was out of place, but only noticed the  
jacket on the ground. She picked it up and checked the pockets. Nothing. Lil checked all the  
places she thought Dil would hide it. When she was about to give up, she noticed a tape despencer.  
Lil got an idea about where it could be, she sat at Dil's computer desk, and felt under the desk. She had found it taped under. "Got it!" She said as she walked out. "Good, I was getting nervous." Tommy said.

**[T]**  
"Dil. We need to talk._ Now_." Tommy and Lil had gone into the kitchen to confront Dil. "What do  
you want now Tommy?" Dil said irritated. Lil had given the little baggy that she found in Dil's  
room to him. "We found this, Dil. In your room." he held it up, making his point. "You went into  
my room?!" Dil about yelled it, Didi and Stu were still outside with the officer, Dil didn't seem to  
care. "What are you gonna do, Tommy? Turn me in?" Tommy shook his head. "Dil this is bad.  
We thought you were done with this!" Lil had stayed back, letting the brothers handle it. She  
knew she shouldn't leave just in case Tommy loses it. "It doesn't involve you ,Tommy!" Dil had  
started coming towards Tommy who took a step back. "I'm your older brother, Dil! I'm suppose  
to be watching out for you! You've been acting weird, sneaking out, and doing this kind of  
shit! How am I suppose to feel? Proud that my baby brother is on drugs? I'm disappointed in you,  
Dil. I thought you knew better than this." Lil had made her way to stand next to Tommy, Dil  
acted as if he was going to walk away. "You know what, Tommy? I don't care what you have to  
say." Dil had made his way towards Tommy, and went to hit him, Tommy had stepped out of the  
way, but Lil hadn't. The punch missed Tommy, and hit Lil. She was now on the ground holding  
her face, "Oh my god, Lil!" Dil stepped back, ashamed as to what just happened. "Lil... I'm so  
sorry.." Dil had tripped over the table leg and was on the ground. Stu and Didi finally came  
back inside when they heard the yelling. They saw Tommy holding Lil, who was holding her  
face crying, and Dil in the fetal postion. "What happened in here?!" Stu yelled "Tommy Pickles,  
what is this?!" Didi had picked up Dil's drugs, Tommy had dropped it next to him when he was  
checking on Lil. "Mom, it's Dil's! I swear!" Dil finally decided to say something "I'm so sorry,  
Lil... Mom it's not Tommys, it is mine."


	12. Chapter 12

***Same night as the last two.**

****This chapter does imply that a couple has sex! You've been warned!****

**CHAPTER 12**

**[D]**  
_I can't believe this is happened_. "Mom, dad. I'm sorry, okay!" Dil didn't even look as if he was the  
least bit sorry. "Dil, we don't know what to say. You've been moody, you look different, you are  
just all around acting different!" Didi didn't know what to do about her son. "Maybe we will send  
you to rehab. We thought maybe you spending all that time in the hospital would help, but it  
didn't. And now you're hitting girls?! We raised you better than this." Stu was beyond mad.  
"I didn't mean to hit Lil! I swear!" Lil and Tommy were in the living room, Tommy was holding  
a washcloth near Lil's eye. When she had fallen over her face landed on part of the broken glass,  
and cut her face. They didn't know how bad it was yet. Lil was still crying. "Guys I'm so sorry,  
please don't send me to rehab. Just please let me stay. I'll behave, I promise! Put bars on my  
windows, whatever you can, just please!" Stu and Didi just looked at each other. "We will have to  
think about it. Until then, you are staying on lockdown. Someone will always have to be with  
you. You will be sleeping in your brothers room" Dil moaned. He knew Tommy hated him at the  
moment. "Now go get pillows and blankets and take it to Tommy's room." Stu demanded.  
"Yes sir..." Dil walked away hanging his head. When Dil walked through the living room he  
looked over at a crying Lil and a mad Tommy, "I'm really sorry, Lil. And T.. I hope you can  
forgive me one day."

**[L]**  
"Tommy, the bleeding isn't going to stop. Just take me to the hospital, please." Lil was begging  
him at this point. "Okay. Hold this there." Tommy walked into the kitchen, told his parents  
what he was doing, and got his keys. "Mom said she'll call your parents." Lil nodded, "Can we  
go now? This really hurts." Tommy nodded. He was being really quiet, and Lil didn't like it.  
"Tommy, I'm sorry." Tommy shot her a look, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything  
wrong." Lil could see the look of hurt in his eyes, "I know. But, I'm just sorry for this night. It  
was suppose to be nice having Dil back. But then this happens. I'm just sorry." Tommy looked  
at his girlfriend, he could see a bruise starting to form on her face where Dil had hit her. "I'm  
the sorry one, Lil. If I had known you weren't going to step back with me, I would have stayed.  
I should have been the one who got hit, not you. I love you, and I'm not gonna let him get away  
with this." all Lil could think of to do was nod, "I love you too." the rest of the ride had been  
silent, Lil knowing Tommy was mad. When they got to the hospital they took Lil straight to one  
of the room. "Are you her family?" The nurse asked Tommy, "No, I'm her boyfriend." Lil felt  
her face turning red when she heard him say boyfriend, she didn't know why though. The nurse  
gave them a look and she said "Was she with you when this happened?" Tommy nodded and said  
"Yes." They could both tell that the nurse wanted nothing more than to ask what happened, and  
they hoped she wouldn't. "She's gonna need stitches." Lil's eyes got wide at the thought of having  
a needle that close to her eye "Uh, Tommy..." Lil was really nervous now, "You'll be fine, Lil. I  
promise." Lil's phone had started vibrating, "Here Tommy, answer it. I'm gonna go get stitches!"  
Lil tried to sound excited, she turned and mouthed "I love you" to Tommy before she was out of  
sight.

**[P]**  
"What the hell happened to Lil?!" Phil was mad, he thought Tommy had hurt his sister. Tommy  
explained what had happened trying to get every detail, "Dil hit my sister?! I don't care that he  
has a drug problem, if I see him I'm gonna kill him! I'm coming down there." Phil hung up the  
phone "Kimi we are going to the hospital." Kimi didn't ask why, she just nodded. When they  
were in the car Kimi finally worked up the nerve to ask. "What happened?" Phil held the steering  
wheel tighter, "Dil went to hit Tommy but missed. He hit Lil. Lil fell and cut her face open on  
a broken plate. She's getting stitches now." Kimi gasped "What's wrong with Dil?" Phil just  
shook his head. "No one knows." When they got to the hospital, Tommy met them outside.  
"Is she okay?! Where is she?!" Phil was furious. "She's still getting the stitches. She has a bruise  
on her face from where Dil hit her, too. I'm really sorry, Phil." Phil eyed Tommy, "It's not your  
fault your brother is psychotic!" Tommy couldn't help but agree. They walked back into the  
waiting room. They talked about what was going on, how his parents were feelings about Dil,  
and what they were going to do about Dil. "Excuse me, are you Lillian's family?" The nurse  
had walked up to Phil, "Yes. I'm her brother. Is she okay?" The nurse nodded, "She's just fine.  
We just need a family member to release her." Phil got up and went to sign the papers. Lil  
came back wearing a frown. She didn't want to have stitches at all.

**[T]**  
Tommy and Kimi got up as soon as they saw Lil. "Are you okay?! Does it hurt?!" Kimi asked  
Lil only nodded, and then started crying. Tommy didn't like seeing her in pain. "I love you"  
Lil looked up, "I love you, too." she said in between sobs. Tommy did a little half smile and  
hugged her. Phil came running over, pushing Tommy off his sister. "Lillian! Are you okay?!"  
Lil hugged her brother but didn't say anything. "I'll drive her home, Phil." Phil let go of Lil,  
"Okay. Don't injure her anymore" Phil joked. In the car, Lil couldn't stop looking at her face.  
"I look like Frankenstein!" Lil burst out "There's no way I can cover this!" Tommy had stopped at  
a stoplight, looked over at her, "You still look beautiful." he said leaning over to give her a kiss.  
The car behind them honked and they turned to see who it was, it was just Phil and Kimi. They laughed,  
and Tommy continued. "Will you come inside?" Lil asked, "I don't want to face my parents alone"  
Tommy nodded, "Let's go." as soon as they walked through the doors, Betty and Howard were  
hugging and kissing their daughter. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay! Look at your poor face, oh  
my baby!" Betty said. "Mom, I'm fine." Lil pushed her parents away, "We're going upstairs."  
Betty and Howard exchanged looks as if they didn't approve, _since when don't they like me?_  
_Do they think I did that to her?_ "If you're thinking Tommy did this to me, he didn't. Stop with  
the concerned looks." Lil led Tommy upstairs to her room. She walked straight to her mirror and  
started crying again. Tommy had sat down on her bed and called her over. "Come here, Lil. You  
look fine. You're still beautiful. No matter what, you'll always be beautiful."  
Tommy laid down, and brought Lil with him. They laid on her bed, cuddled up. "Thank you,  
Tommy." Lil said giving him a kiss.

**[K]**  
"I just still can't believe this!" Phil yelled. They were parked in Kimi's driveway, and Phil was  
mad. "How could Dil have the nerve to hit my sister?!" Phil clenched his fist again. "Calm down,  
please, Phil." Kimi was begging, it scared her when Phil was this mad. "How are you going to  
tell me to calm down?! My sister is hurt! She has stitches on the side of her face to prove it!"  
Kimi back up against the door in the car "I'm sorry, Phil." Phil finally looked over at Kimi and  
looked at how scared she looked. He took a couple breaths, and said "Come here." Kimi hesitated  
before moving towards Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just..  
That's my sister. It hurts me to see her hurt. And the fact that every time I look at her, I'll  
always think of what happened." Kimi looked up, "It's okay. I understand where you're coming  
from. I love you, but please, if you are ever that mad again, just scream." They both laughed.  
Kimi got a look on her face, "I think I know something that'll make you feel better. Let's go  
inside." Phil didn't know what to think before Kimi had leaned over and whispered something  
in his ear. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean, that's a big step, Kimi." Kimi nodded, "I'm  
positive." Phil looked into her eyes and could see that Kimi was positive that she was ready to  
lose her virginity. "Lets go then." They got out of the car, and started kissing passionately as  
soon as they got in the house.

**[A]**  
The news about what had happened at the Pickles house had finally reached Angelica and  
Chuckie. "Dil has gone mad!" Angeilca shouted "So that kid in the hood was him?! That  
explains why he ran off when I walked over!" Angelica was livid, "Angelica please calm down."  
Angelica looked at Chuckie, "I know you're mad. It's understandable, but Jack is gonna be  
caught one day." Angelica only nodded. "Dil will learn his lesson one day, I'm still waiting for  
the day Tommy finds out who it was. That guy won't be breathing anymore." Angelica smiled  
at what Chuckie had said, "That's true, but I'm the tougher one. He should just let me handle it.  
I also don't want to chance Tommy with anything. Why do you think I haven't told him where  
the guy lives?" Chuckie thought about it for a minute before realizing that she was protecting  
her other cousin. "I knew that heart of yours would come out." Chuckie smiled, and him and  
Angelica just sat on the couch and watched TV until it was time for him to go.

**[C]**  
Chuckie had finally decided that it was time for him to go home. Kimi was probably worried.  
Chuckie pulled into the driveway and saw that Phil was still here,_ this is odd, it's almost _  
_midnight._ His parents had been away on vacation, leaving Chuckie, Kimi and Betty in charge  
of the Java Lava. Chuckie threw his keys on the living room table and walked to Kimi's room.  
"Kimi?" he opened the door, and didn't like what he saw at all. "Kimi!" Kimi and Phil jumped  
out of bed, Kimi had the sheet wrapped around her, and Phil was struggling to put his clothes on.  
"Chuckie! It's not what it looks like!" Kimi had tried to lie her way out of it, but there was no way  
of it. "Really? Because it looks like my sister and friend just had sex!" Kimi started blushing  
hard, "Kimi I'll see you later." a nervous Phil said as he walked by Chuckie. Chuckie felt like he  
was going to punch something. He didn't like the thought of his sister having sex. Especially  
with Phil. "This probably wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't of walked in on it!" Kimi looked at her  
angry brother, "Technically you didn't walk in on anything. We were done!" Chuckie shook his  
head in disgust, "I don't wanna hear about it." Chuckie shut the door, and went to his room.  
_I can't believe my sister._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to those who are reading and enjoying it! I am definitely having fun writing it! **

**CHAPTER 13**

**[L]**  
It had been a few weeks since the incident at the Pickles house. Tommy and Lil still didn't know  
if she was pregnant, but they wanted to find out soon. "Tommy? Can we go now?" Tommy said  
that he would take Lil to get a pregnancy test, at a store that no one really knew them. They  
were currently on a break from school, so their parents had no problem with them spending the  
days together. They drove out of town, talking the whole way about anything but the possible  
pregnancy. When they got to the store Tommy looked at Lil with concern "Are you ready to  
know?" Lil nodded, and they got out. The good thing is, if she is pregnant, it's not underage or  
illegal. _Thank God_, she thought. They went into the store, went to the aisle and decided on a  
self check-out so no one would judge her. As soon as she bought it she went into the bathroom  
and Tommy waited outside._ Okay Lillian, here we go._ She took a deep breath after the three  
minutes had passed, and looked. The test was a plus sign, meaning she was pregnant. _Oh Lord,_  
_I'm too young for this._ She was on the verge of tears when she walked out. Tommy already knew  
the answer. He just hugged her, "I'll stay here, no matter what." he said. "Let's go home." as soon  
as they got to the car, Lil started crying. "Tommy what are we gonna do? We're too young to  
be parents!" Tommy didn't know what to say to her. He just reached over and put his hand on  
her leg "It'll be okay. We'll be fine." Lil didn't understand how he was being so calm about it.  
"I love you, Tommy. Do you promise you'll stay..?" Tommy looked into Lil's eyes, "I love you,  
too. And yes, I promise I'll stay. Forever."

**[T]**  
_How are you being so calm about this? You're a sophomore in High School. You're gonna be a _  
_dad._ "When are you gonna tell your parents? Or mine?" Lil thought about it, "I feel like I should  
tell Phil before anyone. I know he's gonna come after you, but.." Tommy looked at her, "That's  
understandable. But when?" Lil started biting her nails, like she always did when she was  
nervous. _She's the cutest._ "I don't want to pressure you into telling them, and I hope Phil doesn't  
think I pressured you into having sex." Tommy looked down, "I will tell him you didn't. You  
know you didn't and I know you didn't. So let Phil think what he wants" Lil then smiled, and  
hugged Tommy. "I'm glad you're the one that's going through this with me instead of someone  
else." Tommy kissed her cheek, "Me too." Lil and Tommy walked into her house, hand-in-hand.  
Phil automatically knew something was up by the way Lil looked at him. _This isn't gonna be_  
_good_ Tommy kept thinking the whole time.

**[P]**  
"Lil? What's wrong?" Lil and Tommy just looked at each other, but said nothing. "Lillian, I  
know something is wrong. What is it?" Lil was nervous, really nervous. "Phil, maybe you need  
to sit down."_ I knew something was wrong with Lil. I knew it, what is it?_ "Just spit it out, Lil!"  
Lil took a step back, knowing Phil wasn't going to be happy. "I know you're going to be mad at  
me. But I wanted you to be the first to know... I'm pregnant." Phil leaned against the wall and  
covered his face with his hand trying to think of something to say, _how could my sister be_  
_pregnant?!_ "Whose baby is it?" Phil moved his hand and tried his best to stay calm, "Tommy's.."  
Phil's fist started clenching he needed to punch something. "Phil?" Lil sounded scared, "How  
could you be so stupid, Lillian?! You're smarter than that!" Phil had lost it, he turned and  
punched the wall, making a hole. _I can't handle this. I have to get out._ Phil didn't say anything  
else, he just pushed past Lil and Tommy and made for the front door. Lil chased after him "You  
aren't even gonna be here for me, Phillip?!" Phil turned around "How are you expecting me to be  
there for you?! You're too young to be a mom, Lillian!" Lil had started crying, she just couldn't  
hold it back any longer "You're my brother, I wanted you of all people to be there for me!"  
Tommy had finally started making his way down the stairs when he heard Lil crying, he didn't  
want to get in the middle of all this, but he knew he had to. "This is your fault, Tommy!" Phil  
snapped, "You probably lied to her or something before!" Tommy looked at his friend in shock,  
"Phil I wouldn't do that to her! You know me better than that!" Lil was crying uncontrollably at  
this point "Tommy let's just go. Please." Lil was begging him and pulling his arm. "I really  
thought you would have been more careful, Lil. I'm disappointed in you." As soon as those words  
left Phil's mouth he turned and left.

**[K]**  
"Hey Phil, I didn't know you were coming over?" Phil didn't hesitate when he blurted out, "Lil's  
pregnant." Kimi's eyes went wide, "Lil? As in your sister Lil? There's no way." Phil shook his  
head, "I thought she was smarter than that. But I thought wrong. She just told me, and I lost it.  
I punched a wall." Phil forced a laugh and looked at his hand, it was a little bruised but nothing  
bad. "Are you gonna be okay? Are you gonna support her? Who is the dad?" Phil just looked at  
her. "Well?" Phil looked down shaking his head, "Tommy." Kimi jumped up "Lil and Tommy?! Is  
that whats been wrong with Lil lately? She's pregnant?" Phil looked hurt, mad, and upset. Kimi  
didn't know what to say. "Are you gonna be okay?" Phil only looked at the ground when his  
phone started going off, "Is it Lil?" Phil shook his head "No, it's my mom. I don't think I can  
keep it from her." Phil looked nervous and answered his phone "Hello?" Phil sat there not saying  
anything, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Okay mom, Love you too. Bye." "What was that about?"  
Kimi asked tilting her head, "Our house is being fumigated. Can I stay here?" Kimi nodded and  
said "I'm fine with it. But I don't know about Chuckie. I haven't seen him. Where is Lil staying?"  
All the anger returned to Phil's eyes, "I don't know, and I don't care." Phil fell back onto the  
coach groaning. "What am I gonna do, Kimi? I'm gonna be an uncle.." Kimi walked over to Phil  
and laid next to him, rubbing his arm. "It'll be okay. I know you aren't happy about it now, but  
I feel like you're really going to love that baby like its your own. I know you'll end up supporting  
Lil, she's your sister." Phil looked at Kimi and sighed, "Yeah, probably." Kimi and Phil stayed  
on the coach cuddled up together until sleep took over them.

**[C]**  
Chuckie had gotten a text from Kimi telling him that Phil was staying the night. Chuckie got  
mad and was about ready to storm out of Angelica's house when she stopped him. "Where do you  
think you're going Finster?" Chuckie turned to see an upset Angelica watching him leave.  
"Phil is at my house alone with Kimi!" Angelica laughed at how worried Chuckie was, "It'll be  
fine. She's old enough to be alone with a boy." Chuckie couldn't stop his thoughts from  
wandering about what could possibly be going on with Kimi and Phil._ He better not put his_  
_hands on my sister._ Chuckie sat down on Angelica's couch. "Why is Phil staying there  
anyways? He has his own house" Chuckie was whining. "Shut up, Finster. Let it go. You have  
better stuff to do." Chuckie chuckled as Angelica brought him food "Thanks. Angelica, do you  
remember when we were babies and we wrote a complaint letter to Reptar for eating someone's  
cereal on that commercial?" Angelica started laughing "Yeah, you were a gullible kid."  
Chuckie started thinking about all the memories they had when they were babies and how mean  
Angelica was. He never thought that him and Angelica would ever become a couple. "What are  
you thinking about?" Chuckie looked up to see Angelica studying his face, "I was just thinking  
about how much of a bitch you use to be." Chuckie chuckled at the way he worded that and then  
looked up to see that Angelica just had a big smile "What?" She looked at him with that same  
smile "Use to be? I'm just nice to you sometimes. I'm still a spoiled bitch!" Chuckie shook his  
head laughing, "At least you know it."

**[T]**  
"Yeah mom, I'll see what I can do." Lil hung up her phone and Tommy gave her a questioning  
look, "My house is being fumigated so I need somewhere to go." Tommy looked at her again, but  
this time with a look like she was dumb "What's that look for?" Tommy laughed "You can stay  
here." Lil covered her face and said "Why didn't I think of that?" Tommy took Lil into the kitchen  
to ask if it was okay but Stu and Didi were in a conversation about Dil. Tommy had completely  
forgotten the whole Dil situation and looked at Lil, she could get her stitches out soon. Tommy  
was getting ready to ask when someone rang the doorbell. "Tommy will you get that, please?"  
Didi asked "Yeah sure." Tommy and Lil went to the door and were surprised at who it was.  
"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, he wasn't too happy to see her. "We never got  
to talk." Tommy looked at Lil, "You stay in here, I'll be right back." Lil nodded and sat on the  
couch.

Tommy and Rachel were standing out front, "What do you want Rachel? We have nothing to  
talk about." Rachel looked at Tommy, "I just up and left you. We need to talk about it." Tommy  
looked at Rachel like she was psychotic "Rachel I'm over it. It doesn't matter. I have a girlfriend."  
Rachel looked hurt "I thought you'd wait for me." Tommy shook his head "No. You broke my  
heart, Rachel. I was upset for the longest time, and then I dated Kimi. Things didn't work out  
with her, Now I'm with Lil." Rachel stood there for a minute before looking at Tommy again.  
"Lil DeVille? The one that use to eat dirt." Tommy thought back to the times when they were kids  
and laughed. _Good times_, he thought. "Yes, but we all did. I don't have a problem with it. Now if  
you will, leave." Tommy turned around leaving Rachel on his porch upset. "I will get you back,  
Tommy Pickles. If it's the last thing I do."

**[L]**  
"What was that about?" Lil asked Tommy when he came back in, "Rachel thought I'd wait for  
her" Lil couldn't stop herself from laughing and Tommy just looked at her. "What's so funny?  
Lil finally caught her breath long enough to answer Tommy "Rachel really thought you would  
wait? It's funny, Tommy!" Tommy then realized that in a way it actually was funny, and he  
started laughing. Stu and Didi came into the living room and looked at them "Tommy did you  
need something earlier?" Tommy stopped laughing and looked at his mom, "Oh yeah, Lil's house  
is being fumigated, can she stay here?" Didi thought about it for a second, "I don't see why not.  
We know you two won't do anything you'll regret." Lil felt really nervous but she didn't think  
Didi noticed, "Of course not mom!" Tommy said, "We will be upstairs."

**[A] **  
"Hey Aunt Didi, Uncle Stu!" Didi and Stu exchanged looks, they never saw much of Angelica  
anymore. She was always hanging out with Savannah or Samantha. "Hello Angelica. What  
would you like?" Didi let her in, "Oh I'm just here to see Tommy, is he in his room?" Didi nodded  
and then walked away. "Hey Tommy!" Tommy had opened his door to see a smiling Angelica.  
"Uh, Hi Angelica. Why are you here?" Angelica pushed her way into Tommy's room and saw  
Lil sitting at his computer "Hey Lil!" Lil looked behind her, "Hey Angelica!" she turned back  
and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing "Anyways, why are you here?" Tommy  
looked his cousin in the eyes and knew she was here to tell him something "Okay, I'm just going  
to get straight to the point, I know who gave Dil the drugs. I didn't want to tell you because I  
knew you would go after him and try something, but this guy is HUGE, Tommy." Tommy's  
eyes got big, Lil got up out of the computer chair and sat next to Angelica "Well who was it  
then?!" Angelica bit her lip thinking, "Jack." Tommy and Lil looked at each other and then back  
at Angelica, "Who is Jack?" Tommy was shaking his head as he asked, "Jack is the drug dealer  
across the street from me. I watched him give Dil the drugs and I went over and thought I stopped  
it but Dil had run off with them. I guess he had been sneaking out to get some more because  
I saw a kid the day before all that shit went down in a hood at his house, I didn't think it was Dil  
but I still went over there and the kid took off running." Tommy listened carefully to what his  
cousin was saying "Why are telling me this now?" Angelica thought about it, she wasn't sure  
why. "I'm not sure Tommy." and Angelica left the house.

**[D]**  
_Tommy knows. Tommy knows it was Jack, this can't be good._ Dil was pacing the hallway.  
Is he gonna tell? Is he gonna go after him? "T, can I talk to you?" Dil asked walking into  
Tommy's room. "Yeah sure." Dil looked over at Lil "Lil can you leave so I can talk to my bro in  
private?" Lil nodded and left the room. "What is it Dil?" Dil stopped, _what are you doing?_  
"I heard Angelica tell you. What are you gonna do?" Tommy didn't even look at his brother, he  
still couldn't after what had happened with Lil. "I don't know yet, Dil. Mom and dad need to know  
so this guy can be stopped." Dil ran up to Tommy and grabbed his shoulders, "You can't do that  
Tommy! You just can't!" Tommy pushed Dil away "Why not?" Tommy was getting mad,  
"He'll go to jail!" Tommy looked at his brother like he didn't even know who he was "That's the  
point! You're in 8th grade, you're probably going to fail now and get held back! You've missed  
so much school because of this problem!" _Why is Tommy being so mean about this?_ Dil couldn't  
take it anymore. He tackled his brother to the ground, and started beating him. Tommy did all  
he could to stop him, but mainly blocking his face. "Dil!" Stu had came into the room when he  
heard the yelling, "Dil get off your brother! What do you think you're doing?!" it took all Didi  
and Stu had to pull Dil off of Tommy. "What the fuck, Dil?!" Tommy's lip had been busted open  
and he was holding it, he left the room to get a washcloth and see how bad it was. "Dil what has  
gotten into you?!" Didi was about to cry, there was something wrong with her son. "That's it Dil,  
you're going to stay with with Grandpa Lou in New York." Dil was so mad at himself for what  
he had done,_ I'm sorry, T._


	14. Chapter 14

***This part takes place a few days later.**

**R-Rachel**

**CHAPTER 14**

**[P]**  
"Lil? Are you ready to go?" Phil was taking Lil to her first appointment, he decided that he'd  
rather support his sister than be mad at her. "Yeah! Just hold on!" The fumigation in their house  
had been finished for a few days and Phil and Lil were back at home. "Okay Phil, let's go!"  
Lil came running down the stairs excited for her appointment. Phil opened the door for her,  
being the good brother that he is, and left. He hadn't told anyone yet, but he had broken things  
off with Kimi. He had too much stress going on in his life and didn't want Kimi part of it.  
Needless to say Phil felt a lift off his shoulders. He was happier, and nothing could stop it.  
He was even happy for Lil. He stayed up one night thinking about it, he was going to be an  
uncle. "Are you excited?" Phil looked at Lil and asked. "Yes! I just want to know how far along.  
But the day I find out what it is will be the best day ever! I really want you and Tommy there."  
Phil smiled at how excited his sister was, she was always the more exicitable one. "Of course I'll be  
there. When is Tommy coming back?" Tommy had gone to New York with his family to take Dil  
to his Grandpa. "I don't know yet. I'll ask him later."When they got to the Doctors office Lil got  
out more nervous than before, all excitment had left her face. "Are you okay?" Phil asked  
concerned, "Yeah!" Lil said walking inside the building. Phil took a seat while Lil went to the  
desk to Check-In. After ten minutes of waiting the doctor called her back there "Do you want me  
to come with you?" Lil nodded and Phil got up and followed.

**[L]**  
The doctor was asking Lil all kinds of questions, she felt a little uncomfortable but she would  
survive. "Alright Lillian, if you would lie back please." Lil did as she was told, and the doctor  
had lifted her shirt and put the gel on her stomach. Lil flinched because it was cold. "Alright  
Lillian, you are 7 weeks. Let's see if we can hear a heartbeat" Everything in the room seemed to  
get quiet, Lil started tearing up when she could hear the faint sound of her babys heartbeat. She  
looked over at Phil and he actually looked happy. After the doctor had finished with the  
ultrasound he let Lil get up and go. "Thank you so much for bringing me, Phil!" she said as she  
hugged her brother. "It's no big deal" Phil said hugging her back, "Now get back in the car so we  
can go." Lil laughed and climbed in. She pulled her phone out and texted Tommy "I got to hear  
the babys heartbeat!" She was the happiest she's been in the longest time. "I'm really proud of  
you for staying so strong through all this, Lil." Lil smiled, "Thanks!" Phil then asked something  
that Lil still didn't know the answer to "When are you going to tell mom and dad?" Lil sat there  
for a few minutes "I don't know yet." Lil decided to change the subject "So how are you and  
Kimi?" Phil sat there before answering "Actually, I broke up with her. I couldn't handle the stress  
and I didn't want her to be part of it." Lils mouth fell open "What?! Is she okay?" Phil shrugged  
"I don't know. I haven't talked to her." Lil leaned over and hit her brother "Why are you so  
stupid?" Lil was shaking her head, "Phillip you need to talk to her when school starts back."  
Phil looked at his sister "Alright, Lillian."

**[C]**  
Kimi was in Chuckie's room crying her eyes out. "Chuckie, why did he break up with me?"  
Chuckie didn't know what to say to his sister so he just hugged her. He finally decided to say  
"I don't know Kimi. I really don't." Chuckie wasn't happy with the fact that his sister was hurt,  
and he knew who caused it. "Has he talked to you at all" Kimi just shook her head and just  
started crying more. "Kimi please stop crying, it'll be okay. Boys are stupid." Kimi laughed  
at the fact that Chuckie, her brother, just insulted boys. "Did you know you just called yourself  
stupid?" Chuckie thought about it, "You're right Kimi, I did." and Chuckie started laughing.  
"See? There's that Kimi smile!" Kimi hugged Chuckie, "Thanks for being here, Chuckie. It  
means a lot." Chuckie hugged his sister back "No problem Kimi! You're my sister! It's my job"  
Kimi left Chuckie's room, and Chuckie pulled his phone out. "Hey can I come over tonight?"  
he texted Angelica, and waited for her to reply.

**[K]**  
Kimi had invited Lil over. She wanted to know why Phil had broken up with her. "Do you know  
why?" Lil could tell that Kimi had been crying, her eyes were red. "Well I had asked Phil in the  
car earlier how you two were, and he told me. But I don't think it's my place to tell you." Lil  
shrugged, "I'm sorry." Kimi, frustrated, didn't think before she said "But Phil found it his place  
to tell me that you were pregnant!" Lil hadn't know that Kimi knew. "He told you?" Kimi  
nodded, and Lil thought it over. "He told me it was because he was stressed out and didn't want  
you to be part of it." Kimi looked like she was about to cry again "That's the stupidest reason  
ever!" Lil lookied at her and laughed, "Well it is Phil." Kimi looked at her friend, "That's true"  
Kimi hugged her friend "What was that for?" Kimi decided it was time to tell Lil how she felt.  
"When you and Tommy first started dating, I hated it. I was mad that my best friend was  
dating my ex. But I didn't want that to ruin our friendship. At all." Lil looked at her friend and  
nodded "Is that all?" Kimi shook her head "I was jealous, and I wanted it to end. But then I saw  
how happy you two were. Tommy was never that happy with me. And that's when I decided that  
it was time to move on, and get closer with Phil." Lil thought about it and what she meant by that  
last part "Do you get what I'm saying?" Lil's eyes went wide "You two had sex!" Kimi did a small  
smile "I thought maybe he was the one... But I was wrong." Lil got up and hugged her best  
friend "Awh! Kimi!" Kimi started crying again as her best friend hugged her. "I know,  
let's have a slumber party. You come over to my place, we stuff our faces, and watch movies?"  
Kimi sniffled, "Yeah alright. Let me tell dad."

**[T]**  
Tommy and his family had just arrived in New York. He was never really fond of airplanes, but  
he had to deal with it. His lip wasn't bad enough for stitches, but it did hurt. As soon as Tommy  
got off the plane his phone went off, it was a text from Lil. Tommy got the biggest smile on his  
face "What are you smiling at, Tommy?" Tommy had forgotten he was with his family, "Just a  
text from Lil." Didi nodded "I always knew you two would end up together" Tommy turned and  
saw his Grandpa Lou, "Grandpa!" he ran up and gave him a hug. "How are you sprout?"  
Grandpa said while patting Tommy's head. "Grandpa, I'm not a kid anymore." he said pushing  
his hand away "What's been going on that you all came down? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"That's the thing, dad. We didn't want to tell you over the phone, but Dil has a problem. And he  
needs to get away until we can figure out what to do. See Tommy's lip? His brother hit him.  
He also hit Lil. We were hoping maybe you could take him in for a while until we could figure  
out what to do." Grandpa looked from Dil to Tommy, back to Stu. "Of course I'll take him  
in. But why did all of you have to come?" Tommy didn't even understand why, "We decided to  
make it a trip to New York since none of us had been here. Tommy starts school back in a few  
days so we will have to go." Grandpa nodded "I like that! Lets get started. I'll take you back to  
my place, drop off your stuff and we will hit Times Square." Tommy always wanted to come  
to New York, but not because his brother is on drugs. He got his phone back out and texted Lil,  
"How would you feel if I got you something from New York?" Lil didn't take long to answer,  
and when she finally did she just put a lot of hearts and "I love you!" Tommy knew his answer.  
But what to get her?

**[P]**  
Phil had no idea that Kimi would be coming over later. Lil forgot to tell him. He had himself  
locked in his room playing xbox like he usually does. Phil heard the front door open "Ah, Lillian  
is home. Now we can go eat!" Phil started making his way down the stairs when he saw Kimi.  
"Mom? Kimi is gonna stay over tonight, alright?" Betty walked in and hugged Kimi, "So glad  
to have you with us tonight! Lillian go get your brother, we are going out to eat." Phil had  
already started down the stairs so he decided to suck it up and go all the way down, "I'm right  
here mom, lets go." Phil was out the door, and didn't say anyhing to Kimi. Phil was standing at  
the car waiting and when everyone had come out. Lil walked up to Phil "I'm sitting in  
the middle so you won't be as close to her and be tempted for anything." Phil looked at his sister  
and tried to figure out what she meant, then it hit him. "She told you, didn't she?" Lil nodded  
and climbed in the car. Phil kept trying to look at Kimi but Lils head was in his way.

Betty had decided on Cracker Barrel for dinner. "I love this place so much!" Phil said jumping  
out of the car. Lil smacked him "We know, Phil. You don't have to tell us everytime we eat here"  
When they got their table, Kimi had ended up across from Phil, and Lil was next to her. _She did_  
_this on purpose._ Phil had this habit of swinging his feet and he accidentally kicked Kimi.  
"Oh, sorry." Kimi looked up "No, it's fine." Lil leaned over and showed her the text that Tommy  
had sent her. "That's so precious!" Phil noticed that Kimi had started playing footsie with him.  
He looked down because he started blushing. _I have got to get her back_.

**[A]**  
Angelica had gotten Chuckie's text hours ago but never replied. She didn't know what to do  
about him anymore. Darrel had come back into her life and all the old feelings came back.  
He had been at her house. "I know we've spent all day together, but you should know that I have  
a boyfriend." Darrel just looked at Angelica "Has that ever stopped me before?" Angelica was in  
love with this guy at one point until he left her heart broken. That's the day Chuckie came into  
her life. He made her feel better about herself. But now that Darrel is back.. She doesn't know  
what to do. "Darrel we need to stop this. My boyfriend has been nothing but nice to me. I can't  
just treat him like he's nothing now that you're back." Darrel gave her a look like she was lying  
"If you have a boyfriend, what's his name?" Angelica hesitated. "I can't tell you..." Darrel  
smirked, "Then he doesn't exist." Darrel leaned in to kiss her, but she slapped him. "Angelica!  
What was that for?!" Angelica stood up "I have a boyfriend! Now get out of my house." Darrel  
got up and went to leave but he stopped "You have really softened up. Where's that tough girl  
that I liked so much?" He asked before leaving.

**[R]**  
_I'm going to get Tommy back. I swear I am. We were meant to be._ Rachel had been pacing  
around her room. "What can I do to get him back? He can't possibly be happy with that... Whore."  
Rachel was furious that Tommy had moved on. After two years, Rachel had nothing but love for  
him and couldn't wait until she could come back._ I need a mastermind. Someone who could _  
_hurt Lil, and make her think it was Tommy. But who?_ Then it came to her. _Angelica._ Rachel  
grabbed her jacket, and left. She made her way to Angelica's. She rang the doorbell and waited.  
"Hey... Rachel?" Angelica seemed just as shocked as everyone else. "I thought you were gone?  
What happened?" Rachel pushed past Angelica and came into her house. "I needed your mind. I  
know you're good at ruining things." Angelica glared at her "It just depends. What are you  
trying to ruin?" Rachel smiled, "Tommy and Lil's relationship." Angelica didn't say anything.  
"Are you in? I need something to embarrass her. But she has to think Tommy did it." Angelica  
didn't look happy, she didn't want to help "That's my cousin. He's happy with her, I'm not gonna  
ruin that." Rachel did an evil smile, "I knew you were going to refuse. How would Chuckie feel  
if he knew your ex boyfriend was over?" Angelica gasped and took a step back "How do you  
know about Chuckie?" Rachel still had that smile, "I just know. So are you in?" Angelica  
hesitated before agreeing. "I have a photoalbum of us when we were babies. Is that good enough?"  
Rachel nodded. "That's perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

**This isn't the best chapter, I know. It took a lot of thought to figure out what to make happen. **  
**But still, I hope you enjoy!**  
**Thank you to those who are enjoying the story! I hope you all are!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**[T]**  
It was the day that The Pickles were coming back from New York. Tommy had gotten Lil a  
Meeko(Racoon from Pocahontas) stuffed animal, and a heart necklace. He knew Lil would love  
them. It was a long drive back from the hospital to their house, lucky them, their plane didn't land  
until 6A.M so he had time to spend with his friends until school started the next day. He had  
fallen asleep in the car listening to his Ipod. "Tommy? Tommy we're home." his mom said  
shaking him awake. Tommy slowly woke up, and realized what she said. He got his stuff  
out of the car and went inside. Lil had texted him "Are you home yet?! :))))" Tommy decided  
not to answer her just yet. He showered, put her stuff in a bag, and went over. Then replied to  
her. Just as he had expected Lil came running out of her house, but Tommy was already on her  
front porch. "Tommy! I missed you!" She said jumping up and hugging him "I missed you too"  
he said, hugging her back. He had really missed the smell of her cherry shampoo. "Oh, hey. I got  
you something." he said handing her the bag. Lil got the biggest smile when she saw the Meeko  
stuffed animal, she thought that was it. "Look in the very bottom of the bag." Tommy said with  
a smile. Lil got out the small box, and slowly opened it. "Oh my god, Tommy it's beautiful!" Lil  
looked like she was about to start crying. Tommy took it from her, and was putting it on her.  
"It'll always make you think of me and how much I love you." Lil turned around and gave him  
a kiss. "You have no idea how much I missed you." she whispered.

**[C]**  
After three days of ignoring him, Angelica finally wanted to see him. He knew better than to  
knock, so he just walked in her house like usual. "Angelica?" Angelica came running around  
the corner and hugged him "Finster!" Chuckie didn't realize she had missed him so much.  
"where have you been? I thought I had done something wrong." Angelica looked him in the eyes  
and said "You didn't. You could never, I've just been busy with things." Chuckie nodded,  
knowing that if he asked she wouldn't tell him. "So, besides being busy what have you been up  
to?" they sat on the couch while Angelica went on and on about what had been going on. Then  
she brought up Darrel. "Wait. Darrel? As in your ex Darrel?" Angelica nodded. "Why were you  
with him?" Chuckie asked. Angelica got nervous, "I wasn't. He came over and I told him to get  
out. And he listened. Thank God." she said waving her hand. "Good, because I don't want  
anything to happen." Chuckie said hugging her close.

**[P]**  
Phil had to have Kimi back. He tried hard to think of something he could do that would make  
her want him back. "Hey Lil! Come here!" Tommy was over so Phil knew she was going to be mad  
about having her time interrupted, "What do you want, Phillip?" Phil laughed, he knows his sister  
so well, "How would you and Tommy feel about going to Disneyland?" Lil got so excited, "Oh my god  
Phil, are you serious?!" Phil nodded, "Completely serious. Invite Kimi. The four of us will go."  
Lil should have known something was up at this point, but she didn't care, she ran to her room  
and told Tommy. _This is gonna be the way I get Kimi back._ Phil smiled to himself_. I just know_  
_it. She's already wanted to go to Disneyland so this should work._ An incoming text brought  
Phil out of his thoughts, it was from Kimi. "Are you really gonna take me to Disneyland with  
you?!" Phil smiled to himself again, _I've got this._ "Yeah. Do you wanna go? If not that's  
okay." Kimi didn't waste anytime in replying "YES!" Phil knew this would work.

**[All]**  
The day was finally coming to an end, and the gang wasn't ready for school to start the next  
day. Phil and Kimi had been texting nonstop since Phil decided on this trip to Disneyland.  
Lil and Tommy had been saying bye to each other for the past 20 minutes, even though they  
would see each other bright and early the next day. And Chuckie and Angelica had talked  
everything out and Chuckie was on his way home.

* * *

**[R]**

Rachel woke up excited for the way this day is suppose to turn out. First day back since the  
break, and she couldn't wait to see Lil's reaction to what she did. Rachel got ready, and walked  
out of her house. _I can't wait for this! After today, Tommy will come back to me!_

**[L]**  
Lil waited at Tommy's for Chuckie. They had been talking about what they were going to do  
for their next break. "Hey Tommy!" They turned to see Rachel waving at Tommy from the  
sidewalk, "Rachel, go away!" Tommy was already starting to have a bad morning. Lil decided  
it was the perfect time to grab his hand. Rachel just glared at them when she saw, and continued  
her way on to school. Right as she left, Chuckie pulled up. And Phil had finally started making  
his way over, late like always. They all crowded in like any other morning, "Is anyone else  
ready for school to start?" They all groaned, no one wanted to go to school. Tommy and Lil  
walked into school hand-in-hand. When they walked in, everyone turned and looked. They were  
all whispering and laughing. "Tommy? what's going on?" Lil asked, Tommy shook his head,  
"I have no idea." Phil, Kimi, and Chuckie had gone in ahead of them. "Hey Lil, have you seen  
what happened?" Rachel walked up and asked. Lil had no idea what was going on, so many  
thoughts were going through her head. "What are you talking about, Rachel?" As if on cue,  
Phil came running over, "Lil! Have you seen this?!" Lil shook her head, Phil handed her a picture  
that had been hanging on one of the walls. It was a picture of Lil when she was 10, in her room  
wearing a green face mask, she hadn't done her hair, and was shirtless in a sports bra. Lil  
crumpled the picture up and threw it. "How did someone get this?!" Lil ran out of the school  
crying, Tommy chasing after her.

**[T]**  
"Lil! Lil come back!" Tommy ran as fast as he could to catch up to her. He turned her around,  
her makeup had started running down her face. "Who would do this to me, Tommy?! What did  
I do to deserve this?!" Tommy had no idea who would want to hurt Lil this way. She wouldn't  
stop crying. "Tommy... No one else had known about that picture. It was someone in our group  
I just know it!" Tommy grabbed her face, "Listen to me. Don't let it get to you. We are going to  
find out who did this to you. I swear" Tommy said while kissing her. Lil started crying even  
harder when Phil had made his way outside, looking for her. "Lillian! Who would do this to you?!"  
Lil grabbed Tommy's arm, "I don't know, Phillip!" she said in between sobs. Tommy was trying  
his best to think of someone who would do this to her. _Who would want to hurt Lil?_ "You're the  
sweetest person to everyone. I don't understand why someone who do this." Phil said "I don't  
know!" Lil was about to fall over she was crying so hard. "I want to go home. Tommy take me  
home." Tommy nodded, "Alright. Let's go." Phil sighed, anger taking over him "I will find out  
who did this to you, Lil!"

**[P]**  
"Why would anyone want to hurt Lil?" Kimi was asking Phil in Chem. "I have no idea, I don't  
know anyone that has ever seen that picture except for the group. Who in the group hates Lil  
enough to do that?" they both sat there for a minute. "Angelica." Rachel had Chem with Kimi and  
Phil. Neither of them would have ever expected Rachel to be the one. The bell rang dismissing  
them to lunch. "Guys what's going on with Lil?" Chuckie ran up to them. All of them had been tearing  
down every picture they see "We don't know. Someone is out to get her, and our bets are  
on Angelica." Phil said, this is the maddest Chuckie had ever seen him. "It couldn't have been  
Angelica." he tried to defend her, "Hey Phil! Your sister looks nice in nothing but shorts and a  
bra, mind giving me her digits?" one of the jocks had yelled, his group laughed, and Phil was  
on his way over towards him. Phil didn't think before he decked the guy in the face. "You wanna  
say something else about her?!" Phil yelled, "Phil what are you doing?!" Angelica had made her  
way over when she heard the yelling, "This is your fault, Angelica! You never liked Lil so you  
put all these pictures up of her around the school!" Chuckie and Kimi came over to make sure  
Phil wouldn't hurt anyone else, "Do you really think I would do that? I may not like her, but I  
would never stoop so low!" Angelica yelled in his face. "If it wasn't you then who was it?!"  
Angelica thought about it and the one name she said made Phil think, "Tommy?" Phil left the  
school, and headed home. Kimi called him wondering where he went, he didn't care. He ignored  
it. He just wanted to get down to why someone would do this to his sister. He walked into his  
house "Lillian?!" Lil and Tommy were in the living room, Lil still crying. He walked in, "Get  
your hands off my sister!" Phil yelled going after Tommy. "What are you doing?!" Lil stopped  
him "It was Tommy! Tommy's the one who did it!" Lil looked at her brother, then at her boyfriend  
"Do you honestly think I would do something like that to Lil?!" Phil walked up to Tommy and  
grabbed his shirt "Yeah, I honestly do." Tommy pushed Phil off him "No, I wouldn't. When would  
I have had the time to do that? I was in New York most the break, and yesterday I was here. It  
wasn't me. I _SWEAR_." Phil looked at Tommy, and then realized Angelica had lied to him "Sorry  
man." Tommy glared at him. "Yeah, it's fine." Lil came in between them, still crying. "Can we  
just please figure out who did this? I don't wanna go back to school until we find out!"  
Tommy hugged Lil and made her sit back down. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." Phil said,  
"And I won't stop until I find out."

**[K]**  
"Poor Lil." Kimi said to Chuckie on the way home, "I wonder who it was. I know Tommy wouldn't  
do that to her." Chuckie glanced at Kimi, "You and me both. He loves her too much, plus, he  
definitely wouldn't want her body shown all over the place." Chuckie shook his head. "This is  
bullshit! The princable needs to do something!" did you tear some down today?" Chuckie nodded  
"I tore as many as I could find down." They were both in disbelief that someone would do this to  
Lil. "Of all people, why Lil?" Kimi just couldn't figure it out. "What if someone was jealous of  
her?" Chuckie added, "No, that couldn't be it." Kimi started thinking. _Is someone jealous of her?_  
_But why?_ They pulled into their driveway and got out, Kimi immediately pulled her phone out,  
"Lil? Are you gonna be okay?" Kimi was still trying to think of who would do this to her.  
Listening to her best friend cry their heart out was the worst feeling ever. "Hey Kimi, I'm going  
out." Kimi didn't say anything, she just nodded at Chuckie.

**[C]**  
"Angelica? What do you know? I could tell you lied to Phil when you told him it was Tommy."  
Angelica couldn't look Chuckie in the eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about Finster. I  
don't know anything." Chuckie leaned in closer to Angelica, "I know you better than any of  
them. Who did it?" Angelica hesitated "I can't tell you. I promised." Chuckie couldn't hold it in  
any longer, "Lil is one of my best friends! You know who did it, so why don't you tell me so  
they can be stopped?! Lil has been at home all day crying, she doesn't even plan on coming back  
she's so embarrased! How could you let someone do that to her?!" Angelica looked at Chuckie,  
she has never seen him mad. "I just can't tell you Chuckie... You'd hate me forever." Angelica  
looked like she would cry, "I don't care, Angelica. I could never hate you! I just need to know  
**WHO** did this to Lil! Please tell me, Angelica!" Chuckie could have sworn that Angelica was  
going to tell him, "I need you to leave Chuckie.." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Fine. But I'm not coming back." Chuckie left Angelica's house, madder than ever. He was  
going to go check on Lil.

**[A]**  
"How could you do that?! You didn't ruin the relationship, if anything you made it stronger!  
Are you done? Because I'm out. I won't hurt her anymore!" Angelica hung up the phone.  
"I can't believe her!" Angelica slammed her phone down, everyone is against her now. They all  
thought that she was the one to do it. She wouldn't. She deep down loved Lil. She wanted to go  
see Lil, but knew nothing good would come from it. _What am I gonna do?_ Angelica thought.  
_The school can't keep hating me_. She rolled her eyes, the jocks are happy about the picture of Lil.  
"Perverts.". "Angelica? Are you home?" it was her mom "Yeah mom, I'm in here." Charlotte walked  
into the kitched where her daughter was "What happened at school today?" Angelica didn't want  
to tell her, she knew her mom would blame her, too. "Nothing exciting. The usual." Angelica  
sighed,_ how can I get through this? How is Lil going to get through this?_

**[R]**  
Rachel went home in the worst mood. _Why didn't it work?! I can't believe it. But she was too _  
_chicken to stay at school._ Rachel snorted. _I'm gonna text Tommy, maybe they fought._  
"Hey Tommy, how are you?" she waited for what seemed like hours for a reply. "What do you  
want Rachel?" _of course, not happy to talk to me. Ugh! She has got to go._ "I just wanted to be  
nice and see how Lil was doing" Tommy didn't reply. He called instead,_ I knew it would work!_  
"Hello Tommy." Rachel's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? Why would you accuse me of  
doing that to her?!" Rachel dropped the act, "Yeah, you're right. I did do it. But she was suppose to  
think it was you! You can thank Angelica for the picture." she hung up. _I can't believe it. How _  
_did he figure it out?_


	16. Chapter 16

***I gave Rachel a last name in this one, I guess she doesn't have one. Enjoy!**  
**CHAPTER 16**

**[L]**  
"Lil? Lil baby, you need to come out, eat. Go to school." Betty tried coaxing her child out of her  
room. "No mom! I'm not going back there!" Lil had locked herself in her room the next day, she  
didn't want to go anywhere. "Lil please. Let me in." Lil forced herself up, let Phil in and got back  
in bed. "You can't stay locked in your room the rest of your life. Please come to school." Lil said  
nothing. She just watched her brother. "I know what she did to you was terrible, shit, I even  
punched someone for one of the comments they made about it!" Lil sat up, "Did you really?"  
Phil nodded, "Mhmm." Lil looked at her floor. "Yeah, I broke my phone... People wouldn't stop  
calling. They were making perverted comments, and I just couldn't handle it." Phil laughed,  
"But please Lil. Come to school" Lil just laid back down "I can't show my face there again."  
Phil got up and left, Lil heard him say "I tried mom, she won't come." and then heard the front  
door shut. Lil came out of her room a few hours later to eat. "Mom? Why are you still home?"  
Lil looked at her mom, "I was worried about you. You wouldn't come out of your room." Lil  
smiled and walked to get a bowl for some cereal. "What happened, anyways?" Lil set her cereal  
box down, she knew she had to tell her mom what happened. But she also knew her mom would  
overreact. "I'll tell you.. If you swear on mine and Phil's life that you won't make a big deal  
about it." Betty looked at her daughter knowing that what she was about to be told would make  
her want to make a big deal. Lil took a deep breath before continuing, "You know Tommy's ex  
Rachel, right?" Betty nodded "The one that broke his heart, right?" Lil took a bite of her cereal,  
covered her mouth and said "Yeah, that one. Well..She got a picture of me from when I was ten.  
I had a face mask on, my hair was a mess, and I was in nothing but shorts and a sports bra."  
Lil stopped there and Betty said "Well that doesn't seem so bad" Lil stopped her before she said  
anything else "There's more. She copied it, and put them all over the walls of the school.. Also,  
be expecting a call from the school. Phil punched someone yesterday because they made a  
comment about it." Betty looked at her daughter, and then realized why she didn't want to go to  
school. "My poor baby!" She walked over to Lil and hugged her. "You still need an education  
though. You have to go to school." Lil knew this, but she didn't want to go back. "I know mom.  
But I don't want to go back to _THAT_ school. Please." Betty hugged her again, "I'll talk to your  
father and I'll see what we can do. I love you." Lil hugged her mom back, "Thank you, I love you  
too."

[T]  
Tommy decided he was going to skip school today, he knew if he saw Rachel something bad  
would happen. He sat up and just sat on the edge of his bed. _I need to think of something to _  
_make Lil feel better._ He looked around his room and saw a sleeping bag and it gave him and  
idea. He got his phone out and texted Kimi "Hey! Can I borrow your fold out tent?" Tommy knew  
she was in school so it would probably be a while before she replied. He finally decided to get out  
of bed completely. He had told his parents what was going on, and that he was gonna stay and  
comfort Lil, knowing she wasn't going to school. He had tried calling her but she didn't answer,  
and it worried him. He went downstairs "Hey mom." his mom walked over and kissed the top of  
his head "Morning, want something to eat?" Tommy sat at the table hoping that she would figure it out.  
His mom made him eggs and bacon "Are you gonna go see Lil?" Tommy had his food in his  
mouth and started talking "Yeah. I'm trying to think of something to do to make her better.  
You and dad are leaving tonight, right?" Didi gave Tommy a look like she knew something was  
going to happen "Yes. We are going out-of-town for our anniversary. Why?" Tommy took a  
drink of juice and set the cup down before saying "I was gonna invite her over and make her  
hot coca and smores and stuff. You know? Like a camp trip, but minus the tent." Didi smiled at  
him "You are such a caring man to her. You've grown up so nicely, Thomas" Tommy hated it  
when his mom called him Thomas, Tommy had practically became a first name to him. "I'm  
going to go shower and then head over to Lil's." Didi was putting the dishes in the sink and  
washing them, "Alright. Be careful on your way over there." Tommy was never one to take a  
long shower. He decided on just putting sweatpants on and a t-shirt, he didn't need to dress  
up for her anymore.

[P]  
"Phillip, do you know why you are here?" Principal Anderson asked him "I think so. But why  
don't you tell me?" This Principal already had Phil on his list. "It has come to my attention  
that yesterday in the cafeteria you walked up to Brad and hit him for no reason." Phil jumped  
up out of his seat "No reason?! Did you not see all the pictures around the school of my sister?!  
That guy made a perverted comment towards her!" The principal toward over Phil "I suggest  
you sit down Mr. DeVille. That is no excuse to hit someone, we will be calling your parents. We  
are also trying to get to the bottom of who put all those pictures up." Phil was out of his seat  
again "I know who did it! She admitted it yesterday! Rachel Smith!" Principle Anderson eyed  
Phil like he didn't like him. "She admitted it to Lillian's boyfriend yesterday. Rachel is his ex,  
we were all around when she admitted it!" Principal Anderson still didn't say anything, he  
wrote something down and then looked back up at Phil "You're being suspended for ten days due  
to fighting. You're suspension will start tomorrow. We will still do our best to get to the bottom  
of the pictures." Phil was shocked that the Principal didn't believe him "I just told you who did  
it! Do you think I'm lying?!" Principal Anderson stood up, slamming his hands on the desk  
"Do you want to make your suspension a week longer, Mr. DeVille?" Phil backed away "No sir.  
But take my word, Rachel Smith is a bad kid. She's the one who did it, I'm sure of it."

[K&P]  
Kimi had just entered her Chem room and noticed that Phil wasn't there yet._ That's odd, he's _  
_usually here annoying the teacher._ Kimi took her seat in the back of the classroom and pulled out her phone and had a text form Tommy. She read it and replied "Sure. why?" but didn't get an answer.  
As the rest of the class started coming in, Kimi figured Phil had stayed at home to be with Lil.  
Halfway through the class Kimi was focused on her work when the door opened, and an upset  
Phil walked in. He walked to the back of the room and sat by Kimi. "Where were you?" Phil  
looked at her "Principal's office. I got suspended. It starts tomorrow." Kimi wasn't surprised,  
she knew it was going to happen. "For punching Brad?" Phil nodded and looked up to see Rachel  
glaring at him "I told the Principal that Rachel was the one did it." Phil knew that Rachel heard  
and she turned around quick. "Really? What did he say?" Phil sighed "Like all the other teachers  
here, they didn't believe me." Kimi shook her head ashamed that they didn't listen. "It's because  
you have such a bad record with teachers about lying." Kimi joked, Phil laughed "Yeah, I guess.  
But I wouldn't lie when it comes to Lil. She's seriously hurt. She doesn't want to come back to  
school again. She had herself locked in her room." Kimi looked at Phil with concern, "Is she  
okay?" Phil shrugged, "She should be. I ended up telling her I punched someone, and she told me  
she broke her phone. She kept getting nasty phone calls and text." Kimi looked up to see Rachel  
trying to listen to the conversation "Did Tommy stay at home today too?" Phil looked up when  
he noticed that Kimi had raised her voice some and he looked at where she was pointing. He  
smiled and then said "Yeah, he stayed home today to go comfort Lil. He wasn't going to let some  
girl get in between their relationship." Kimi was laughing along with Phil when the teacher had  
walked up to them "You two better get to work unless you want detention!" Phil laughed again.  
"I'm already suspended, detention won't hurt me any." he tried saying it as quiet as possible but  
the teacher heard, she turned and glared at him. Kimi was covering her mouth so she wouldn't  
lose it laughing.

[C]  
"Hey, is Tommy here today?" Chuckie asked while sitting down at the table. "Nope, he stayed  
home. He said he wanted to comfort Lil and figure out a way to make her feel better or  
something" Phil said shrugging while shoving food in his mouth. "It's really sad, this whole  
thing. And the fact that Angelica is the one who gave Rachel the picture. I didn't even know  
they knew each other!" Chuckie said "I know, it's really weird." Kimi said sitting down. Chuckie  
looked up to see Rachel talking to a group of guys and heard her say "Yeah, I put the picture up.  
It's what that little slut deserved for taking Tommy." Chuckie looked to Phil to see if he heard,  
and he did. Kimi and Chuckie were doing everything they could to calm Phil down so he  
wouldn't start anything and get suspended for longer. "Deal with it later, Rachel isn't  
worth it." Chuckie said as she walked by their table. "Does she think she won by causing her to  
lock herself in her room?" Phil asked watching her walk away "I guess so. Tommy must have  
been really messed up if he dated her for so long." Chuckie added and Phil and Kimi agreed.  
None of the group could stand her, and after what she did to Lil, it made their hatred towards  
her ten time worse. "She'll get what's coming to her. Karma's a bitch." Chuckie said while  
taking a bite of his sandwich. "It better bite her in the ass hard!" Phil was furious, he wanted  
nothing more than to tell Rachel off. Chuckie couldn't stop his mind from going to Angelica.  
_I thought she had changed, why would she help Rachel?_

[A]  
Angelica had heard the conversation from Chuckie's table at lunch. He still hadn't talked  
to her. Now that he knows she helped Rachel, she knew he wouldn't talk to her again. "Hey,  
Rachel." Angelica called out "I heard what you said about Lil. She's far from being a slut. You  
broke up with Tommy. Are you dumb in the head? Lil didn't take him from anyone." Rachel  
gave an Angelica a look like she knew something "Why are you standing up for her? I thought  
you couldn't stand her." Angelica took a step back "I tolerate her. That's my cousin's girlfriend  
who he happens to be in love with. You're just mad that he moved on from you. Let it go! You're  
acting like a psychotic bitch!" Rachel didn't hold back, she slapped Angelica. "That was a big  
mistake" Angelica went for Rachel but Kimi, Chuckie, and Phil had shown up. Kimi and Phil  
were holding her back. They knew the damage that could be caused if Angelica had gotten  
ahold of Rachel. "I suggest you leave before they let me go" Angelica snapped at her. They could  
all clearly see the fear on Rachel's face as she ran off. "Angelica, what were you doing?!" Kimi  
asked "I was standing up for Lil. What did it look like I was doing?" Phil took a step towards  
Angelica and hugged her "Thank you for saying something, Angelica!" Angelica raised her  
eyebrows and tried pushing Phil off of her "Okay. Yeah you're welcome now let go of me. I have  
a class to get to. And never, I repeat NEVER speak of this moment again." The three of them  
stood there and watched Angelica walk away.

* * *

[L]  
"Thank you, Tommy. For spending the day with me. I don't know what I would do without you."  
Lil said cuddled up to Tommy on the couch. Tommy pulled her closer and kissed the top of her  
head "I wouldn't make you go through this alone." Lil had her head on Tommy's shoulder, and  
was curled up in a ball against him. They spent their day in the living room watching TV,  
and Tommy comforting Lil while she cried. "Hey, look at me." Lil looked up at Tommy to see  
what he wanted. "Yeah?" Tommy looked into her eyes, "I want you to come over tonight, I have a  
surprise for you." Lil looked a little upset, "Are you leaving me now?!" Tommy was taken back  
by what she said "No! When Phil gets home, yes. But not now. But I want you to promise you  
will come over tonight." Lil held up her hand, "Pinky promise." Tommy smiled at how childish  
Pink Promise's were. "I love you." he said "I love you too." Lil kissed Tommy's neck, and then  
nuzzled him and fell asleep. This was the longest she has gone without crying all day.

[P]  
"I am officially suspended now!" Phil stretched out in the backseat like he owned the place.  
"Lucky you" Kimi joked. Phil looked at her and winked, "You could always come to my place."  
Chuckie turned around "Woah there Phil! Brother in the car!" Phil and Kimi may be broken up  
but they still acted like a couple. Phil wanted her, and she wanted him. "Drop me off, chauffeur!"  
Kimi rolled her eyes at him and turned around. "You know you want it" he said jokingly.  
Now it was time for Phil to go home and face his sister crying again. "I don't know if I can do  
this guys. I don't want to see Lil crying anymore." Kimi turned back around, "She still hasn't  
stopped?" Phil shook his head. "Maybe Tommy was able to calm her down." Chuckie said, "I can  
only hope." Phil said while laying in the backseat. "Thanks for the ride, man! See ya in ten  
days!" Kimi and Chuckie waved bye to Phil as they drove off. He took a deep breath and entered  
the house. He could hear the TV on in the living room so he went in there. Tommy and Lil were  
on the couch. Lil had a blanket over her, and Tommy had his arm around her. They were both out.  
Phil laughed as he walked upstairs. "At least she isn't crying." he mumbled to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!  
CHAPTER 17**

**[K]**  
Kimi had been home for a few hours and she was still worried about Lil. She went into her room,  
got her phone out, and texted Phil. "Hey how's Lil?" Kimi decided she should eat something while  
she waits for Phil to answer, the she remembered that she had to get the tent to Tommy. Kimi ate  
her sandwich, grabbed the tent, and left. Kimi called him to find out where he was but he  
didn't answer. Kimi was worried, why isn't anybody answering? Oh well. I'll just leave it on  
his front porch. When Kimi set the tent down and turned to walk away, "Hey Kimi, what are  
you doing?" Tommy was walking to his house when he saw Kimi walking away. "I was just  
bringing you the tent like you wanted! But you didn't answer your phone so I just left it on the  
porch. Why do you need it anyway?" Tommy continued walking "Yeah, thanks. I'm planning  
something to make Lil feel better. But I have to go get started setting it up, I'll see you later."  
Kimi waved "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she swore she heard Tommy laugh. _I wonder _  
_what he's planning?_ Kimi shrugged guess I'll find out later. "Hey Kimi!" she turned around to  
see Phil running towards her "Hey Phil! Where are you going?" Phil walked over to her and said  
"I'm going to the Java Lava for a milkshake. You wanna come?" Kimi started smiling before  
answering "Yeah! By the way, do you know what Tommy is planning for Lil?" Phil looked at  
her, "I had no idea he actually came up with an idea. Why? What do you know?" Kimi thought  
it through, "Well he asked me if he could borrow the tent."  
Phil's eyes got wide "You gave him a tent for him and my sister?!" Kimi put her hands on  
Phil's shoulders "Calm down, nothing is going to happen." Phil looked at her "You better hope  
nothing happens."

**[P]**  
"Are you gonna miss me in school?" Phil asked taking a huge sip of his milkshake "You know I  
am! I'm gonna be stuck in Chem with Rachel!" as if she heard her name, Rachel came walking  
into the Java Lava and Phil felt all kinds of anger build up. He wanted to say something to her,  
he had been so in thought that he forgot he was drinking his milkshake "Ah, brain freeze!" Kimi  
was trying to contain her laughter, and then Rachel walked over. "How's your sister, Phil?" he  
was holding his head waiting for the brain freeze to pass "She spent all day with Tommy, she's  
fine. Mad that your plan didn't work?" she was about to say something but his mom walked  
over "Hey Phillip, Kimi. How are you two?" Phil looked at his mom and then back at Rachel.  
"We're fine, mom." Rachel looked at Phil and Lil's mom and then walked away. Betty looked  
over at her "Who was that?" Phil smirked "That mother, was Rachel." Phil could see a bit of  
anger in his moms eyes "The one who put that picture around of your sister?!" it had been so  
long that Betty didn't even recognize her. She walked into the kitchen and Phil knew she was  
mad. "Your mom didn't recognize her?" Phil shook his head "I guess not. But I have an idea,  
being the good and perfect brother that I am," Kimi snorted and Phil shot her a look "I'm gonna  
find out what's going on tonight with Lil and Tommy. And you're coming with me!" Kimi  
shook her head "That's invasion of privacy, Phil. I'm not gonna spy." Phil got a puppy dog look  
on his face "Please Kimi!" Kimi sighed, knowing the puppy dog look gets her every time. "Fine!  
When?" Phil said "I'll call you when she leaves." and smiled. Kimi didn't know, but Phil was  
planning on getting her back tonight.

**[L]**  
"Okay Phil, I'm going to Tommy's now!" Phil came walking down the stairs "You be careful  
now, Lil." she raised an eyebrow looking at him "And who are you, my father?" they both  
laughed "No, but really be careful." Lil nodded and left. She loves the fact that Tommy lives so  
close to her. Phil had given Lil one of his old phones so that she could have one and he wouldn't  
have to worry. She had called Tommy to let him know that she was almost there, and she looked  
up to see him come out of his house. Lil didn't know if she needed to dress up or anything so she  
just decided on a sweatshirt and shorts, and by the looks of Tommy, still in sweatpants and his  
t-shirt she didn't need to. "Hello again." he said as she walked up to his porch, "Hello!" she kept  
trying to look around him to see what was her surprise. "It's not in the house, Lil." he laughed  
Lil looked a bit upset and pouted "Where is it then?" Tommy pulled her into a hug and said  
"I first want you to know that I am so sorry for what happened to you." Lil nodded and hugged  
him back "It's okay. You didn't know it was going to happen." Tommy leaned down and gave  
her a kiss, "Now close your eyes." Lil didn't waste anymore time, she closed her eyes and let  
Tommy lead her through the house. "Okay, you can open them." Lil opened her eyes to see a tent  
set up in his backyard, a "campfire", two mugs, and the makings for smores. "Oh my god Tommy  
this is perfect!" Tommy smiled at her, "I knew you'd like it." Lil walked over and sat by the fire  
"What is this for?" she asked when Tommy sat next to her "I just wanted to make you feel  
better. I remembered how much you enjoyed camping when you were little so I figured you would  
enjoy a little camp out." he smiled at her again "This is the best thing anyone has done for me,  
Tommy. Thank you!" Lil said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

**[T]**  
Tommy was glad that everything was working out so far. Lil had finally started smiling again  
and he could tell it wasn't fake. He got up and went to the mugs and made them some hot  
coca. It was halfway through November so it was chilly out. "Hey Lil, you wanna go in the  
tent?" he asked while handing her the hot coca, Lil jumped up "Yes!" Tommy held the tent door  
open for her as she climbed in. She sat down on one of the sleeping bags that was laid out and  
Tommy got in after her and left the door open. He put his mug down next to his sleeping bag  
and laid down. Lil did the same thing. "I don't know if this is making you feel any better  
but at least I tried." he said turning his head to look at her. Lil moved closer so that she was  
cuddled up to him and Tommy put his arm around her. He had taken the tarp off the top of the  
tent so that they could look at the stars while inside. Lil tilted her head to look at him "You  
make me feel good, Tommy." he pulled her closer and her head was now on his chest  
"I love you so much, Lil. Don't let what Rachel did get to you." Lil smiled to herself and kissed  
Tommy's jaw line. "I'm glad you did this. I love you too" Tommy hugged her close and kissed the top of her  
head "Me too."

**[C]**  
Chuckie went over to Angelica's after days of ignoring her. "Finster? What are you doing here?"  
he decided that it was time to finally talk to her after she stood up to Lil. "Hey, I wanted to  
apologize for just walking out. I was mad and now I guess I somewhat understand why you  
didn't tell me. It was nice of you to stand up to her" he didn't wait for her to answer he just walked  
over and hugged her. "It's the least I could do after giving her the picture. She had me blackmailed  
or I wouldn't have done it. How is Lil?" Chuckie hesitated before answering, he wanted to know why  
she was blackmailed but as usual, he knew she wouldn't tell. "She's fine. She's at Tommy's know." Angelica  
looked at him "Is she coming back to school?" Chuckie shrugged "I don't know. I guess we'll find out  
in the morning."

**[P]**  
"Okay. I've given them enough time, let's go Kimi!" Phil didn't wait for Kimi to answer before  
he was dragging her out the house "Phil I don't feel right about doing this!" Kimi tried stopping  
him, "I know something's going on. He's home alone with my sister! I approve of Tommy and  
all but that's still my sister!" Phil and Kimi slowed their walking as they reached Tommy's.  
They could see smoke from the fire they had going "Is something on fire?" Phil asked more  
concerned now. Kimi smacked him "It's probably just a bonfire or something. Calm down."  
they walked over to the fence as quiet as possible and peeked through "Look, there's your tent."  
Phil whispered, they could see Lil and Tommy inside the tent just lying there." Kimi turned to  
Phil "See? Nothing is going on. This was stupid. Can we go now?" Phil turned to Kimi and  
shook his head. "This night isn't over. I have now declared this a steak-out!" Kimi shook her  
head in denial "I still don't feel comfortable about this." Phil put his arm around her and said  
"It's okay my dear Kimi Watanabe-Finster, this night will go smoothly." Kimi gave Phil the  
death glare, he knew she hated her full name being used "Whatever you say Phillip Richard Bill  
DeVille." Phil shook his head at the sound of his full name. "Nothing is going on, it's cold can  
we please go, Phil?" he thought about it "Yeah but hold on." _Okay Phil. Now is your chance. Do_  
_it._ Phil leaned over to Kimi, grabbed her face, and kissed her.

**[K]**  
_What just happened?_ Kimi was blushing hard. Lucky her it was night-time so Phil couldn't  
see her. "Phil... We broke up remember?" Phil only pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "I  
know Kimi. And it was a mistake." Kimi could feel her face getting hotter, she didn't think it  
was possible to be blushing this hard. "I want to be with you, Kimi. More than anything. I want  
you back." Kimi could feel her heart beating fast. She was sure that Phil could feel it too. "Will  
you please take me back, Kimi?" Kimi threw her arms around Phil "Yes!" Kimi had said it  
louder than she expected and figured Tommy and Lil heard her, but when she looked they hadn't  
moved. "I'm guessing they fell asleep. At least she's finally cheered up." Kimi sighed, "Let's  
go now." Kimi grabbed his hand and went back to his house. "How long does she plan on staying  
out?" Phil shrugged, "I don't know. But it better not be all night!" Kimi checked the watch "It is  
getting late. I better get home." Phil jumped off the couch "I'll drive you! I don't want you  
walking around this late at night!" Kimi smiled, she was glad to have Phil back. Even if they  
had only been back together for five minutes "That's okay with me." Phil walked out to the car  
with Kimi as Lil and Tommy were walking back. "Well there you are!" Phil said, "I was starting  
to think you died." Kimi laughed "Thanks Phillip, Kimi, what are you doing here?" Kimi smiled  
"We're back together!" Lil smiled big "That's good! I'm going inside, see you later!" and with  
that Lil grabbed Tommy's hand and dragged him inside. "They are too perfect" she heard Lil say  
to Tommy.

* * *

_The next day;_

**[P]**  
"Lillian are you going to school today?" Lil came walking down the stairs, "Nope. Aren't  
you suspended?" Phil nodded while sitting on the couch "Yep. I'm just gonna relax and watch  
TV all day." Lil sat down next to her brother "I refuse to show my face there again, mom and  
dad are talking about transferring me to some private school down the road." Phil couldn't stop  
from laughing "A pregnant girl at a private school, nice one Lil." Phil looked over at his sister  
and could tell that she was completely serious about wanting to switch schools. "You're letting  
her win, Lil." she fell back onto the couch "Technically I won. Her goal was to break up me and  
Tommy and that didn't work so she failed." Phil pat Lil on the shoulder "You're a strong girl,  
Lil."

**[L]**  
Phil and Lil spent half the day sitting on the couch doing nothing but playing video games and  
watching TV. It was around 12:30 when Kimi came bursting in their house. "Why aren't you  
at school?!" Phil yelled, Kimi ran over to the couch and sat in between the two siblings "Rachel  
got suspended today!" Phil high-fived her, "I knew telling the principal that it was her he would  
do something!" Phil was proud of what he did. "Lil come back! Please!" Lil looked at Kimi and  
shook her head "No way. Tommy said people are still talking about it and I don't want to be  
made fun of anymore." Kimi hugged Lil, "I guess it's understandable. But I'm gonna go back  
to school. I'll see you two later!" Betty was walking in the house when Kimi was leaving "Hey  
Kimi, why aren't you in school?" Kimi smiled at her "Just telling Lil some news." Phil turned to  
Lil "Why couldn't she have just called?" Lil looked at him "I got a new number that she doesn't  
have, and you don't have your phone." Phil remembered "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot." They both  
turned to look at their mom. "What's up mom?" Phil asked. "Lillian has an interview with that  
private school down the street tomorrow." Lil jumped up "Thank you mom!" Betty hugged her  
daughter knowing it would make her happy not having to go back to her school. "The school will  
miss you Lil." Phil pouted. "You live with me, it'll be okay." Lil joked

******An Authors Note, this chapter may not be the best, I stayed up all night at was super tired it  
literally took five hours to make because I'm so tired. But enjoy! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**  
**CHAPTER 18**

**[L]**  
The next day came around and it was time for Lil's school interview. She decided on her jeans,  
a nice t-shirt and pulled her hair up. She figured she looked pretty decent. She went downstairs  
to eat breakfast and her mom was still there. "Hey mom, shouldn't you be at work?" Betty looked  
at her "I wanted to make sure you got up in time for that interview. I'm off now" Betty got up,  
kissed Lil on the head "Good luck!" she yelled as she was walking out the front door. Lil checked  
the time and realized that Tommy should still be at home and she had some time to spare. She  
grabbed a granola bar and went to Tommy's. "Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be on  
your way to that school?" Tommy asked while walking outside. "Not yet, I still have time. It's  
not like the school is hours away. Just 10 minutes." Tommy looked Lil up and down while she  
was eating her food "You look gorgeous. Why did you dress up?" Lil snorted "You call this  
dressed up? Jeans and a t-shirt?" Tommy smiled at her, "Well, even last night you were dressed up.  
Shorts and a sweatshirt." Lil walked towards Tommy and hugged him "I really hope they like  
me there." Tommy hugged her back "I'm sure they will. What's not to like about you?" Tommy  
kissed her when Chuckie pulled up "Tell me all about it later. I love you and good luck" Lil  
smiled, and waved to Kimi and Chuckie "I love you too, see you later!" Lil walked back to her house,  
got in her car, and left to go to her interview.

[P]  
Phil woke up around the same time Lil left. He didn't know what to do with his life. He went  
into the kitchen "Shoot, there is nothing good to eat." Phil groaned as he made his way back  
into the living room. He sat on the couch and searched the channels "Nothing good on either!"  
Phil threw the remote on the other side of the couch "Ugh! This day is so boring" he had started  
hanging upside down on the couch when he got an idea, he ran upstairs and changed and then  
went to the Java Lava. "Hey Phil, what are you doing?" Betty asked "There was nothing to do  
at home so I thought I'd come chill here until Lil gets home. I don't know when that'll be though"  
Phil sat at the counter and watched Chaz and Betty work and talk. "Hey mom, I thought maybe  
Kimi, Lil, Tommy and me could go to Disneyland this weekend. You know, get our mind off  
of things? Mainly for Lil." Betty stood there for a second "I don't see why not. What about  
Chuckie?" Phil had forgotten to invite Chuckie "I'll invite him, he can drive us!" Betty laughed.  
It had been an hour since Lil had left for her interview "You think Lil is back yet?" Betty  
nodded "She should be." Phil got up and walked his way back home, but the car wasn't there.  
"Where is she, I need my sister!"

[T]  
Tommy was at lunch with Kimi and Chuckie. "I really wish Lil would come back here. I don't  
want her going to a different school." Kimi said before taking a bite of her food "I'd feel a lot  
better if she stayed here" Tommy sighed "Speak of the devil, Lil is here!" Kimi said pointing  
Tommy turned around to see his girlfriend walking towards their table, people were giving her  
looks letting her know they didn't forget about that picture. "Lil what are you doing here?"  
Tommy asked "I just wanted to see you guys. It's gonna be boring at home, and I just got done  
with that interview so I figured why not go have lunch with them?" Tommy grabbed Lil and  
hugged her "This is the highlight of my day, the slut has returned" a jock from one of the tables  
behind them yelled and all his friends started laughing. Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi looked at  
Lil and could see her eyes starting to tear up. "Lil ignore him. You aren't a slut." Tommy said  
trying to comfort her "No, I decided to come back just for lunch I have to deal with it. I'll be  
fine." The group just looked at her "Plus, I know I'm not a slut so it's okay." Tommy put his arm  
around her "I'm glad you're being so strong through this" and kissed her cheek.

[K]  
"I'll see you later Lil" Kimi said while waving bye to her. She then caught up with Tommy at  
his locker "I'm glad Phil wasn't here to hear what that guy said about her." Tommy was taking  
his books out his locker "Yeah, I'm more than glad. He would probably be suspended longer than  
ten days." Kimi nodded in agreement "I'll see you later." Kimi walked into her class that she  
would normally have with Lil._ Ugh and I have to go the rest of the year without her in here._  
The group of guys in front of her were going on and on about how "sexy" Lil hasn't gotten all  
because she gained some weight. Kimi laughed to herself, if only they knew it was because she  
was pregnant. Other than Lil she didn't know anyone in there. She didn't pay attention today,  
she just sat in the back of the class doodling. One more class and then she could go be with both  
Phil and Lil. Kimi is proud of Lil for being stronger than most people. Her last class seemed to  
drag on forever but when the bell finally rang, she was one of the first people out.

[C]  
Chuckie was waiting at his car for Kimi and Tommy, he checked his watch multiple times  
forgetting what the time said. "In a hurry there, Chuck?" Kimi said walking up to the car  
"Where's Tommy?" Chuckie shrugged "I have no idea. He's usually here before you" They waited  
a few more minutes and then Tommy came running out "Sorry guys, let's go." They both  
wanted to know what took him so long, but Chuckie was never one to ask "Where were you,  
Pickles?" Kimi asked "Chill Kimi, you sound like Angelica." They both laughed "I was editing a  
film and lost track of time." Chuckie shook his head "That happens often with you" Kimi  
turned to see Tommy stuffing his camera back into his bag. "What are you up to today, Chuck?"  
Chuckie didn't answer and he knew he had to quick if he didn't want them suspicious. "I think  
I'm gonna hit the library and study for these exams." Chuckie was the nerd of the group. The  
only one who actually cared for exams. "Chuckie you're such a dork" Kimi laughed. He dropped  
Tommy and Kimi off and went to Angelica's.

[A]  
"You're late, Finster." Chuckie came into Angelica's house, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Tommy  
was running late." Angelica made a face "Of course he was. Editing a movie?" Chuckie nodded.  
Angelica had been trying to push Darrel out of her mind he had been constantly calling and  
texting her. She had fallen for him again but she didn't want to hurt Chuckie. He had  
always been so good to her. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, "No, why would you think  
that?" Chuckie just looked at her,_ he knows I'm lying_. "How's Lil?" she quickly changed the  
subject. Chuckie just looked at her "She's possibly transferring schools." Angelica didn't want  
Lil to go "What? Why?!" Chuckie stood up and started walking around "People are still talking  
about it. She came to lunch and one of the jocks yelled something about her." Angelica didn't  
know what to do "If only Rachel had never come back. This would be so much better." Chuckie  
could only agree "I never liked Rachel honestly." Angelica looked shocked "Really? I liked her  
when they dated. But then she broke up with him." chuckie just shrugged "Oh well. She's  
suspended now." Angelica jumped up from the couch "Good! That's what she deserves!" just  
as she said it someone pulled up across the street at Jack's. Angelica looked out the window  
curious "Why would anyone visit him?" when she squinted to look at the car she noticed that on  
the side it said "Sheriff" "Serves him right" Angelica smirked.

[L]  
"When is Dil coming back?" Lil asked Tommy. Tommy got up to look at the calendar "He'll be  
back in a few days." Tommy didn't look too happy about the return of his brother. "Are you  
gonna be okay with him coming back?" Lil asked with more concern. "Turn your face." Lil was  
confused but she did it anyways. "You can get those out in a few days" Lil forgot about the  
stitches in her face and she reached up and touched them "Oh right, I forgot about those. I have  
my next appointment in a week, are you gonna come?" Tommy smiled "Of course I am, you  
need to tell your mom soon." Lil nodded "I know. Maybe the day we find out the gender I'll tell  
her." Tommy pulled her close "Sounds like a plan. And I'll be here for you." Lil looked up at him  
"Thank you so much, Tommy. It really means a lot." he kissed the top of her head "What do you  
want for Christmas? It'll be our first Christmas together." Lil blushed a little bit at the thought of  
it "I don't care. Just having you is the best present I could ever ask for" she sat up and kissed  
him as Phil was walking in the room "Hey hey hey! Lips off the sister! Brother is in the room  
now" Tommy and Lil looked at each other and blushed "Hey Tommy is staying for dinner."  
Phil stopped in his tracks "Why are you telling me?" Lil shrugged "You were just there. It seemed  
like the best thing to do."

* * *

_Later that night;_

__[T]  
"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. DeVille!" Tommy said "Don't worry about it, you're welcome over any time for dinner!" Betty said she was putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Lil's phone had started ringing "I'll be right back!" she said as she ran for her phone. "So Tommy, how is the film making going?" Betty sat down and asked. "It's going good, I'm working on a new project now." he smiled thinking about it. "Really? What is it?" Tommy wanted someone to know, he hadn't told anyone "Well it's part of Lil's Christmas present. I'm taking a lot of our old movies and making her a movie collage." Betty smiled big "That's precious!" Lil came running back into the room excited "What is it baby?" Betty asked "I got into the school!" Lil hugged her mom and then Tommy. "I'm happy for you!" Howard was upstairs when he had heard Lil yelling about it "What's going on down here?" she ran over to her dad and hugged him "I got into the school, thank you so much!" Tommy just sat there smiling at how happy she was but deep down he really didn't want her to go.

[P]  
Phil had invited Kimi over for dinner earlier and they were all still sitting at the table, Lil going on about how excited she is for her new school only Tommy paying attention, and Phil and Kimi playing footsie under the table. None of them wanted Lil to change schools. "Guys, can I tell you something?" Phil and Kimi finally started listening "Of course, what is it?"Kimi said "I think I'm only gonna go to this school until the second semester. I mean I'll see you guys everyday anyways but I'll miss that school. Not the people though." They all started smiling big "Good! We want you at school with us" Phil said and Lil shot him a look "You live with me, Phillip." Phil laughed "I know but still. Who am I going to be able to stand up for at school now?!" Lil laughed "But really Lil, we all want you to stay with us" Tommy said pulling her closer to him. "Please you two I don't need to see your PDA again!"

[T]  
Lil walked Tommy back to his house and saw a sheriffs car. "Tommy, what's going on?" Tommy shook his head "I have no idea" they walked inside the house to see the Sheriff talking to his parents. "Mom? Dad? Is everything alright?" Didi walked away and came over to Tommy and Lil "They caught the guy that was giving Dil the drugs, our baby can come back tomorrow!" Didi was so happy she was about to cry. "I like seeing her happy and all, but Dil did us all wrong." Tommy was disappointed in the fact Dil would be home so soon. "It'll be okay. I understand how you feel." Tommy pulled Lil into his lap "I'm gonna miss you so much at school, you know that right?" Lil covered her mouth and giggled "I'm gonna miss you, too." Tommy gave her a kiss on her lips and then moved to her neck giving her little kisses "Hey champ, I need to get something from you" Stu said walking into his room "OH I'll go see if it's in Dil's room instead!" Stu said leaving his room as fast as he could. Tommy and Lil laughed at his reaction "Today just isn't our day." Tommy joked as him and Lil were standing up "Dad, what did you need?" his dad came out of Dil's room "A screwdriver." Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty screwdriver "But you have to give it back I've had it since I was in diapers!" he said while handing it to his dad. Stu just gave him a weird look "Yeah, alright Tommy." and he went to the basement. Lil and Tommy couldn't contain their laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews would be appreciated, thank you!**  
**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 19**

**[L]**  
It was Lil's first day at her new school and she was nervous as anything. "You'll be fine. You  
look perfect." Tommy said pushing hair out of her face. "I'm just so nervous! What if I don't  
make any friends?" Tommy laughed at her "You will trust me. They'd be dumb if they don't  
want to be your friend." Lil smiled at him "You're the sweetest" Lil kissed him and looked at the  
time "I have to go. I'll see you later!" Lil went back to her house and got in her car. Her stomach  
was doing flips. She drove to her new school and sat in the car watching people go in before she  
decided to get out. She took a deep breath and walked into the school and the front office. "How  
may I help you?" the woman asked "Hi, I'm Lillian DeVille. I'm new." the woman gave her a smile and  
started typing on the computer and printed something out "This is your schedule. If you need  
any help feel free to ask" Lil nodded and walked out looking at her schedule. "Hey, you're new  
here right?" a girl walked up to her "Yeah." Lil gave the girl a smile "I'm kind of lost." the girl  
laughed and reached for her schedule "Let me see it." Lil handed it to her and looked around the  
school "My name is Elle, by the way." Lil smiled again "I'm Lillian. But you can call me Lil."  
Elle smiled at her "We have the same schedule, I'll walk with you!" Lil liked the idea of it so she  
agreed to it. Elle was showing her around and pointing out all the classrooms when they got to  
the lockers "This one is yours. You'll have time in between classes to come to it, like a normal  
school." Lil was about to say something when a girl walked by and said "Hey Elle, finally made  
a friend? Well that won't last long" the girls group started laughing and they walked off. Elle  
rolled her eyes "That's Megan. Take my advice and stay away from here. She'll cause trouble"  
Lil snorted "So they have a Rachel here, too." Elle looked at her "What'd you say?" Lil realized  
she had said it out loud "Oh nothing, let's go!" Elle gave her a weird look but said "Alright."

**[P]**  
Phil was walking around his house when he realized how bored he was. "Maybe there is a movie  
on or something." Phil jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote, since Lil was back in  
school he had nothing to do. "Maybe her school let's people come to lunch." Betty decided to give  
Phil his phone back so he got it and texted Lil asking what time she had lunch when she  
answered he decided he was going to go have lunch with his sister. He called his mom and told  
her his idea and she said that sounded good "Just in case she hadn't made friends yet" and Phil  
laughed. He knew Lil was sociable so she should have made some by now. Phil showered, and  
got ready. He started his walk to her new school when he got there he had no idea where he was  
going and the school didn't seem to care that he was there. Phil walked into the lunch room and  
saw Lil sitting alone "Hey Lillian!" Lil turned around, obviously happy to see her brother "Hey  
Phil! What are you doing here?" Phil sat down next to her "I decided to come in case you  
hadn't made friends yet so you wouldn't be alone." Lil hit his shoulder "Thanks, Phillip. But I  
actually made one. Her name is Elle." Phil looked around "I don't see her" Lil rolled her eyes at  
him "She's in the bathroom dumby" Elle came walking up to the table "Lil, who is this?" Lil  
finished chewing her food "This is my brother, Phillip. But he prefers Phil." he smiled and  
added "We're twins. I don't know if you can tell or not." Elle seemed like a nice person,  
"What do you do here anyways?" Phil asked her, Elle smiled big "Well the school system is the  
usual. We have the normal sports like Football, soccer, basketball, and Volleyball. Oh and we  
have a cheerleading team, I'm the captain of it. Lil! You should definitely try out for it!" Lil was  
shaking her head and Phil lightly punched her arm "Come on Lillian, you didn't do years of  
tumbling for nothing." Elle looked excited about that "Please do it, Lil!" she sighed, defeated.  
"Alright. When?" Elle squealed "Today after school!" Lil shot Phil a look and said "I will kill you  
for this." Phil only smiled and took some of her food.

**[K]**  
"It's super weird not having Phil and Lil here. I mean, I know Phil will be back and there's hope  
for Lil. But still" Kimi sighed while picking at her food "I wonder how Lil's day is going. She  
started today, right?" Tommy looked up "Yeah, she'll do fine, I'm sure of it." Kimi knew Lil she  
would be fine. "I just really hope she'll come back." Brad, the jock that Phil punched, came to  
their table "Hey, where's Lil?" Kimi looked up at him "She's not here." Chuckie came over when  
he saw Brad "She switched schools because you guys wouldn't drop what Rachel did." they had  
never seen Chuckie act so brave, especially to a jock. Brad just looked at them all and then said  
"Is she gonna come back, Pickles?" Tommy shrugged "I don't know." he went back to eating and  
Brad walked away "Why does he care so much about Lil?" Chuckie asked "I don't know, but I  
don't' like it." Tommy said, Kimi could tell that Tommy was frustrated. As the day dragged  
on it just kept getting more boring. Not having either of the DeVille's there was making  
everyone's school day lame. As the last bell of the day rang, Kimi went to her locker, got her  
homework stuff out and went to Chuckie's car. As usual, Tommy was there first. Waiting for  
Chuckie. "Are you gonna go see Lil when you get back?" she asked him, Tommy  
nodded "Yeah, I just want to know how her day went. First day at a new school and all." Kimi  
raised her eyebrow "That's your girlfriend and you want to see her just because she started at a  
new school?" Tommy chuckled "I want to see her for that too, Kimi."

**[T]**  
"Thanks Chuck! See you in the morning" Tommy said waving to Chuckie and Kimi. He looked  
over and saw that Lil still wasn't home but he went over anyways, knowing Phil was. "Hey man"  
Phil said letting him inside "Where's Lil?" Phil looked at him like he didn't know "Oh yeah! She  
made a new friend, Elle" Tommy smiled, knowing that she would make a friend. "And?" he  
waved his hand telling Phil to continue "Oh right, and Elle convinced her to try out for  
cheerleading." Tommy raised an eyebrow "Lil? A cheerleader?" Phil nodded "Her tumbling days  
may have paid off" Tommy laughed "It's about time. I'm gonna chill here until she gets home"  
Phil didn't have a problem with it seeing as he had a boring day anyways "Let's play some Xbox"  
Tommy agreed. They played for an hour when Lil got home "How'd it go Lillian?" Phil asked  
when she walked in, and looked at Tommy and Phil and empty potato chip bags around them.  
"You two are pigs, but it went well, Phillip. I made it!" Tommy was so focused on the game until  
he heard her say she made it "Good job, Lil" he said getting up and hugging her "I'm proud of  
you." she hugged him back "Thanks! Will you come watch?" he looked her in the eyes "You know  
it, baby!" Lil smiled and kissed him, them both forgetting Phil was in the room, he cleared his  
throat "Sorry Phil." Tommy said while sitting down, Lil right next to him. "When's your first  
game or whatever?" Phil asked, "Friday. Please be there!" she begged Phil "And bring Kimi and  
Chuckie, too! Maybe Chuckie will get lucky and find himself a girl." Lil joked and they  
laughed "Will do, Lil." Tommy put his arm around her "So you're already in the popular group  
there?" Lil shrugged "I guess so." and she smiled big. Tommy was happy that she was.

**[C]**  
"Angelica?" Chuckie walked into her house as usual. "In here, Finster!" Chuckie walked to the  
kitchen where he heard her. "Did you hear about Lil?" Angelica shook her head "What happened?"  
Chuckie walked over and sat at her counter "She made a new friend at her school, who happened  
to be captain of the cheer team. She made Lil try out, and she made it." Angelica dropped what  
she was holding "Lil? Our Lillian DeVille, a cheerleader? No." Angelica was more shocked than  
all the others were. "Yeah, Tommy, me, Phil and Kimi are going to watch her Friday." Angelica  
looked hurt "Why was I not invited?" Chuckie laughed "Because she thinks you hate her." he  
laughed and Angelica shrugged while rolling her eyes "That's true." she picked up whatever  
she dropped and continued working. "What are you doing?" Chuckie's curiosity finally got the  
best of him. "I'm working on stuff for school. With it being senior year and all I need to start  
working." Chuckie knew that Angelica had missed so much school due to skipping "You've  
been slacking this year." Chuckie laughed Angelica gave him a look "Yeah, but I'm getting back  
on track." Chuckie looked at everything she was working on, he was only a junior but he knew  
everything she was doing. He thought he should have been up a grade, but he didn't want to leave  
his friends so soon.

**[D]**  
Dil wasn't the happiest to be back. He knew that Tommy was still mad at him, and he's barley  
said a word to him. Dil still slightly had a problem but he'd survive. His parents were the  
happiest to have him back though. Dil was walking around his house when he heard Tommy  
talking about Lil "How is Lil?" Dil walked into the kitchen and Tommy turned to look at him  
"She's fine." Short answers was all he could get from him "Listen T, I'm sorry." Tommy just  
looked at his brother "I know. But that doesn't change what happened" Didi and Stu were  
sitting there watching the two brothers talk "I don't want to talk about it Dil" Tommy walked out  
of the room "Was Tommy like this the whole time I was gone?" Dil asked his parents "Nope he was  
actually fine." Stu seemed concerned for how Tommy was acting "Maybe you should talk to him  
about it, Dil." Didi suggested "I don't know mom, he hates me" Didi got up and hugged Dil  
"He doesn't hate you sweetie, he's still upset over what happened." Dil walked up to his room  
"I guess so."

* * *

_Friday Night; _

**[All]**  
"So glad I can come back to school on Monday!" Phil said stretching out on the couch putting his  
feet on Kimi's lap. "No matter how many times you do this, it's still gross!" she said Phil smiled  
at her reaction. Tommy walked in the house not even bothering to knock anymore "Phil, you are  
aware that you're sister is a pregnant cheerleader? That can't possibly be good." Tommy said  
"She has to quit when she comes back to our school anyways." Phil added, Tommy shook his head "That's  
true. Where is she?" Kimi leaned on the back of the couch to look at him "She's upstairs getting  
ready." Tommy sat down after making Phil sit up "Where's Chuckie?" Kimi checked the time  
and said "I'm not sure he should have been here already." From up the stairs you could hear Lil  
yell "Are you guys ready?" They all waited to see Lil in her uniform "Phil, are you gonna go  
psycho on all the guys that look at her?" Kimi asked, "Don't remind me" he said looking down.  
Lil came walking down the stairs in a regular looking cheer uniform "Why were you never a  
cheerleader before?" Kimi asked "You rock the uniform!" Lil didn't seem to like it very much,  
"For a private school, they make these things really showy" she said pulling at the skirt "Still  
gorgeous as always. They won't be able to keep their eyes off you, literally." Tommy said.  
"Phil? Aren't you going to look?" Lil asked her brother who was still looking down "I don't want  
to see you, Lillian. You're wearing something showy! The guys are all gonna look at you." Lil  
knew this was true, but all guys look at cheerleaders. "That doesn't matter now does it? I'm with  
Tommy, I'm not gonna let some private school jock look at me like he can have anything." Lil  
said sitting on Tommy's lap. "Sorry I'm late guys! Are you ready to go?" Chuckie came in,  
"Yeah, lets go." They were all going in Chuckie's car just to make it easier.

**[L]**  
Lil didn't know what it was like to be a cheerleader, all the attention they get. "Where are you  
suppose to go?" Phil asked "The football stadium, Phillip. Where else?" Kimi laughed at Phil's  
dumb question. "Now Thomas, don't you go looking at other girls. Being Lillian's brother  
I will kick your ass." Phil said, Lil couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Thanks, Phil." Tommy  
said with a sarcastic tone. "I'll be watching you, Lil. And the game. But mainly you." Tommy  
smiled at her. "Lil!" she turned to see Elle waving at her "I'll see you guys after the game." she  
said as she walked away "Is that Elle?" Kimi asked Phil who shook his head "Yep! Maybe you can get  
her, Chuck!" Chuckie laughed "Who knows."

All the cheerleaders where grouped at the bottom of the stands, "Who were those people you were  
with?" Elle asked "Besides your brother, who is cute by the way!" Lil laughed "Well next to Phil is Kimi, his  
girlfriend." Elle was disappointed that Phil has a girlfriend but she let Lil continue "And next to  
Kimi is her stepbrother Chuckie, and next to Chuckie is his best friend, and my boyfriend,  
Tommy." Elle looked at her friends and then back at her "Tommy Pickles?" Elle asked, Lil gave  
her a look "Yeah, how'd you know?" Elle laughed "My cousin Rachel dated him a few years ago.  
But then she went completely psycho when they moved. I heard she's back." Lil did a nervous  
laugh "Yeah... She's back. It's a small world, Rachel hates my guts." Elle laughed "She hates a  
lot of people. Lucky for you, I can't stand her. And she's my cousin." Lil decided to tell her what  
Rachel did, she figured getting it out would be good "Rachel is actually the reason I left. She got  
a picture of me and copied it. She put it all over the walls at the school, Phil got suspended  
because someone made a comment about it and he punched them, and I started getting nasty  
text and calls so I had to change my number" Elle hugged Lil "That was terrible of her. You're  
such a nice person! I can't believe her. But hey, the game is starting so let's go."

**[P]**  
Phil didn't even want to look at his sister "Kimi tell me when it's over." Kimi smacked Phil in  
the chest "Come on, Phil. Be happy for her. She looks like she's enjoying it, and the girls seem  
to like her. At least she doesn't have to deal with Rachel." Phil agreed "Hey Tommy, how are you  
feeling about this?" Phil had noticed that Tommy couldn't take his eyes of Lil "I don't like it.  
I know people are watching her" Phil didn't like the fact that people are watching her either.  
"Guys, Lil is a beautiful girl. Tommy, you have to trust her. You know she wouldn't do  
anything to hurt you. Phil, you just have to stop being a brother sometimes and let her do what  
she wants. Plus Tommy, she's had her eyes on you the whole time. So stop worrying and have  
fun. You have a cheerleader as a girlfriend, most guys dream of that" Tommy laughed at Kimi  
"Yeah, but you have to remember she won't be a cheerleader for long." Chuckie looked between  
them "What? How come?" Phil looked at them "Guys, I don't think he knows." Chuckie looked  
confused "What don't I know?" he said "Lil is pregnant, Chuckie!" Chuckie's jaw dropped "What?  
With whose baby?" Phil laughed, because that's what everyone has said "Tommy" Chuckie turned  
to Tommy "You're gonna be a dad?!" Tommy nodded and turned back to watch Lil.

**[T]**  
Tommy thought that Lil made a good cheerleader. _She looks hot in her uniform_. "Tommy?"  
he turned to see what Phil wanted "You best watch where those eyes go, boy." Phil pointed at his  
eyes and then pointed at Tommy. He couldn't help but laugh. "Phil is really protective over his  
sister" Chuckie commented "He really is. It's kind of funny. It's like you with Kimi" Chuckie  
looked over at Kimi "Yeah, but I'm the older brother. It's my job!" Tommy turned back to watch  
Lil. She blew him a kiss and he couldn't stop smiling at her. One of the jocks from her new  
school that had been eyeing her turned around to see who it was to and saw Tommy smiling at  
her. "Hey man, is that your girl?" the jock said pointing to Lil. Phil, Kimi, Chuckie, and  
Tommy all looked at the guy, and Tommy answered "Yeah, why?" the guy smirked and turned  
around. "That was weird." Kimi said. Phil had moved next to Tommy so that he could watch the  
guy "He's watching my sister. I know it." Tommy shook his head. "Guys they are getting ready  
to do half time!" Kimi was more excited, because she was the only one who knew what was going  
on.

**[all]**  
"You boys are being stupid. Even Chuckie's calmer than you two. Obsessing over nothing."  
Kimi said, the game was over and Phil and Tommy had ran out of the stands to get to Lil.  
"What's their issue again?" Chuckie asked. "They think that jock is gonna go hit on Lil, they  
wanted to get her out of here before it happened." Chuckie sighed "Those two are stupid." Kimi  
laughed "You're telling me." they finally caught up to Tommy and Phil who had gotten Lil.  
"You looked great, Lil!" Kimi said hugging her. "Thank you so much!" she said, "Here, I got you  
this" Tommy said handing her a powerade. "Thank you!" Lil said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hey, your name is Lil, right?" she turned around to see that jock that had talked to Tommy  
earlier. Kimi looked at Tommy and Phil. They were both turned glaring. "I'm Ryan and I just  
wanted to let you know that I thought you were the best cheerleader out there." Lil looked at her  
friends "Uh, thank you." she said. Kimi walked up next to her and said "But she's take so you  
might as well hit on one of the other cheerleaders." Tommy found it the right moment to put his  
arm around her. Ryan looked at Lil's group of friends and then walked away. "I don't like  
that guy" Chuckie said. "Yeah, that's the guy I've gotta watch out for" Phil said cracking his  
knuckles. Kimi walked over to him and put her hands on his "Calm down" Tommy had leaned  
over and was whispering something to Lil but none of them knew what he was saying but Lil  
obviously liked it by the way she blushed and giggled "Tommy, what did you say to her?" Phil  
asked "Nothing, Phillip." Lil said. The group had started walking away when Elle ran up "Hey  
Lil! Wait up!" Lil turned around "Oh hey, Elle" Elle ran over and gave her a hug "You did  
awesome!" Lil smiled big "Thanks!"

Elle turned to walk away but Lil stopped her "Guys, this is Elle. Elle you already know Phil.  
This is Kimi, Tommy, and Chuckie." Elle waved to them "Nice to meet you all, but I have to go!  
See ya Monday Lil!" Ella ran off to her car. "She's a cute one, right Chuckie?" Kimi elbowed him  
"Yeah, I guess. But lets go" They decided to go eat at a Wendy's but it was 20 minutes away.  
"It's a friday night, there was a big college football game, there's gonna be drunks all over the  
place. You better drive carefully" Kimi said. "I will, you know I drive careful!" They were about  
ten minutes into the ride home when a drunk ran a red light and slammed into the side of their  
car.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy! **  
**Happy New Years to my wonderful readers and all of fanfiction! :))) **

**CHAPTER 20**

**[all] **  
Chuckie and Phil were in the waiting room. They managed to get out of the wreck with only a  
few cuts and bruises. Lil also only manage a few cuts and bruises, but her stomach was in bad  
pain so they kept her in a room. Tommy and Kimi were on the side of the car that got hit, so  
they were in worse conditions. Didi, Stu, and Dil were the first to show up "Where is he!? Is he  
okay?!" Didi said worried about her son, Stu went to the counter to ask where his room was and  
the condition he was in. Betty and Howard were next "Phillip! Where's your sister?!" Phil knew  
this was the day that they were going to find out she was pregnant, and last was Chaz and Kira  
"Chuckie? Is Kimi okay?! Where is she?!" all of the parents where at the counter trying to find  
out how there kids were. A nurse came walking down the hall "I need to speak with Lillian  
DeVille's parents" she said, and Phil knew what was coming. Betty and Howard ran over to her  
"How is she?! How's my baby?!" Betty said "Lillian is fine. She came out of the wreck with some  
cuts, but she'll be fine." Phil was listening he had leaned over and had his elbows on his knees  
and his face in his hands. "Then why isn't she out here?" Betty said, the nurse sighed realizing  
Lil hadn't told her parents she was pregnant. "It seems that Lillian was with child. And the  
impact of the wreck had caused her to have a miscarriage." Betty covered her mouth, she had no  
idea. "We would prefer that the parent tell the child. I'm sorry." and the nurse walked away. Phil  
had heard the whole thing, Lil was going to be crushed. "I didn't know she was pregnant!" Betty  
said walking down the hall to Lil's room. Phil found it best that he follow.

**[L]**  
"Lillian?" Lil was laying in the bed on her side holding her stomach. "Lillian, why didn't you  
tell us that you were pregnant?" Lil looked at her mom, "Because I knew you would overreact."  
Lil continued stairing at the wall. "Well baby, the impact of the wreck... Well.. It caused a  
miscarriage." Lil didn't say anything, all she did was started crying. Betty started rubbing her  
are. And Lil still didn't say anything. Phil walked over to his sister,he hated seeing her so hurt.  
"Is Lil going to be okay?" he asked, Betty looked up at Phil "I don't know, Phil. I really don't"  
Betty got up to go sign the release papers so she could take her home. "Lil? Are you gonna be  
okay?" Phil walked over and sat by her. Lil was still crying he had never seen her so hurt before.  
"Phillip, get your sister and let's go." Howard said. Phil nodded, "Come on, Lil. It's time to go  
home." Lil shook her head "No, what about Tommy?" Phil helped Lil sit up, "He's fine. Come on,  
you need to go home." Lil hugged her brother "I love you Phillip." he hugged her back "I love you  
too, Lillian. Let's get you home."

**[T]**  
Tommy's parents ran into him room. He had a broken leg, and fractured collarbone. "Poor T" Dil  
said as he walked in and saw his brother asleep. Didi and Stu ran into the room, he wasn't in  
terrible condition, but he would be in a cast for a while. "Our poor boy. Stu, did you hear about  
Lil?" Stu nodded "No, what happened?" Didi shook her head, Tommy had woken up in the middle  
of their conversation and heard the worst news possible "She was pregnant, the wreck caused a  
miscarriage." Tommy tried to sit up as fast as he could "What?! Is she okay?!" Stu and Didi  
went to Tommy's side, "She'll be fine. She's at home now. They are keeping you here an extra  
day due to the broken leg and collarbone." Tommy laid back down and put his hands over his  
face and started crying "I can't believe it." Dil sat by Tommy "T, I'm so sorry. You and Lil  
didn't deserve this"

**[C&Family]**  
Kimi was in the worst condition of them all. It crushed right in the middle of the car, causing  
something to come of the side of the car and break her ribs. Her lungs were punctured and she  
had internal bleeding from it. Chuckie didn't know what do it, he was scared that he was gonna  
lose his sister. "Chuckie it isn't your fault" Kira tried soothing him. "It is, I was the one driving!"  
Chaz came over "But you aren't the one who ran the red light. It was a drunk. Kimi will be fine."  
Chuckie started crying even harder "I injured my best friend, my sister, caused Lil to lose her  
baby, what else could go wrong?!" Stu and Didi came out of Tommy's room "How is he? Is he  
okay?" Didi hugged Chuckie "He'll be fine. He's come home tomorrow. How's Kimi?" Chaz  
looked up "We don't know yet. But we'll call you" he said as Didi, Stu, and Dil left. Chuckie  
was a disaster.

*****Authors Note; I know this chapter is short but it was just telling what was wrong with who.  
Thank's for reading!  
Reviews Appreciated! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**[P]**  
Phil knocked on Lil's door "Lillian open the door. Please" Lil had been locked in her rooms for  
days. The loss of her unborn baby made her feel empty. She had barely eaten or talked to  
anyone, not even Tommy. Kimi was finally back at home recovering, she had to be careful about  
what she does for a bit. "Lillian please. You're starting to scare me" he decided it was just  
to go in without her opening the door. He unlocked it and walked in. Lil was curled up in a ball  
on her bed. She was wearing Tommy's sweatpants and a random t-shirt and her hair looked a  
mess. Lil glanced over at Phil but then went back to staring at her dresser. "Lillian please come  
eat something." Lil still didn't say anything. "It's been three days since you've been back, you  
haven't moved, you haven't talked, and you haven't eaten." Lil gave Phil a look "Phillip please  
just leave me alone." her voice sounded raspy, like her throat was dry and like she was on  
the verge of tears again. "I'm going to get you some food. And you are going to eat it. Alright?  
I can stand seeing you like this."

**[T]**  
Tommy was on the couch, he didn't want to even try to get up the stairs. Dil was waiting on him  
hand and foot, but all Tommy wanted to do was make sure Lil was okay. She hadn't come and  
seen him, called him or texted him. "Dil?" he came into the room "Yeah? What is it T?" Tommy  
was trying to sit up but was having issues so Dil ran over and helped "I'm going to Lil's." Dil  
gave Tommy a look "I don't think that's a good idea, T" he said Tommy just rolled his eyes  
grabbed his crutch and left. He finally made it to Phil and Lil's and just walked inside like  
usual. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" Betty asked, he could tell that she was still a little  
mad over the fact that he got her daughter pregnant. "I needed to see Lil. I need to know she's  
okay." Phil came walking into the room "Hey man, why are you here?" Tommy started going  
towards the stairs "I came to see Lil." Phil was holding food, but he walked over and helped  
Tommy up the stairs. "Good luck, I don't think she wants to see anyone." Phil laughed "See if  
you can get her to eat this, will you? I'm going to see how Kimi is doing." Phil set the plate down  
on the table next to her door "Yeah, tell her I said hey." Tommy knocked on her door "Lil?" she  
didn't say anything, Tommy found it useless to try again so he just walked in. Lil glanced  
over realizing it was Tommy and not Phil. "Tommy? What are you doing here?" Tommy turned  
and got her the food that Phil had made, "I came to see you, I needed to see you so I knew you  
were okay." Lil made room for him on her bed "I'm not." Tommy set the plate down on her side  
table "I see that, you look a mess." Lil frowned "But still beautiful as always." he said kissing  
her. "Will you please eat?" Lil shook her head "I don't want to. I lost the baby, Tommy. I feel  
miserable." Tommy pulled her close "I know. I know it's hard, but you can get through this.  
You're Lillian DeVille, one of the strongest girls I know. And the girl I love." she hugged him and  
started crying on his shoulder. Tommy just held her and let her cry it out, he felt it's just what  
she needed. She stopped crying a bit and looked at him "Will you eat now please?" she  
nodded, and he handed her the food. "I love you, Lillian."

**[K]**  
Kimi felt like she was dying. It hurt her when she breathed and she could hardly move.  
Chuckie felt terrible so he would do whatever she wanted "Chuckie you don't have to do this." she  
said laying in her bed "Yes I do, Kimi. I was driving. You could have died!" Kimi could see tears  
starting in his eyes "But I'm okay. You don't have to stay up all night I'll be fine on my own."  
"Kimi! Phil is here!" Chaz called to her, she tried to get up but it hurt her too bad so she laid back  
down "Hey" he said when he walked in her room "Hi" she said. Chuckie looked at the two of them  
and then left. "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting next to her "I feel terrible. I hurt all over,  
it hurts to breath, I just feel like I'm dying." Phil looked at her with worry all over his face "Don't  
say that, you know it'll freak me out and I'll never want to leave your side." Kimi smiled, she  
was lucky to have a boyfriend that cared like he does. "I'll be okay. But how's Lil?" Phil's look  
of worry changed to concern and fear "She still hasn't talked to anyone. Or eaten. She's been in  
sweatpants and a t-shirt for three days and her hair is a mess." Kimi looked shocked "Lil? Her  
hair a mess?" Phil nodded "Unwashed" Kimi was planning on gasping but knew it would hurt so  
instead she said "Gasp!" and threw her hand over her mouth. Phil nodded again "But Tommy  
showed up when I was leaving so I helped him up the stairs and gave him the food, I can hope  
for the best." Kimi rubbed his leg "She'll be fine. Trust me" she smiled "I will be fine, too!" Phil  
laid down next to her "I'm so glad you're okay Kimi. I don't know what I would have done if  
something would have happened to you." Kimi turned her head and looked into his eyes "I love  
you, Phil. So much, I would never leave you." Phil leaned forward and kissed her "I love you too  
Kimi. And I'm glad you wouldn't. I won't leave you ever again, I promise." Kimi smiled as he  
kissed her again, his kisses always made her feel better.

**[L]**  
"Thank you for coming over." she said leaning over and kissing Tommy. He smiled at her  
"No problem baby! I'm glad I could help with making you feel better." he said, she got up and  
turned to him "I decided that I'm gonna come to school with you guys." she said smiling, "Good!  
It wasn't the same" Lil walked over to her mirror and looked at herself for the first time in  
three days "Shit, why didn't you tell me I looked so bad?!" she said running to the bathroom,  
Tommy laughed to himself and said "You still look beautiful, so I don't care, come back in here."  
Lil had thrown her hair up to make her more decent looking and laid back down next to him. He  
had his arm around her and she was lying on his chest with her hand running up and down  
his side, like she knew he liked. Tommy closed his eyes and just relaxed to Lil touching him.  
"I've missed you" she finally said, Tommy opened his eyes and looked at her "I missed you too."  
Lil snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes, for the first time in three days she was able to  
sleep.

**[C]**  
Chuckie needed to get out of the house, he couldn't stand seeing what he did to Kimi. He left his  
house and told Angelica that he was coming over. "Hey Finster, what's going on? Why that  
look?" Chuckie walked into her house "I'm freaking out Angelica, I almost killed Kimi, Tommy  
is in a cast, Lil lost her baby" Angelica stopped him there "Lil was pregnant?!" Chuckie nodded  
"Was, the wreck made her miscarry." Angelica looked a little upset "That's so sad! Poor Lil!"  
Chuckie nodded again "Yeah. But I just couldn't be around Kimi anymore. She looked so  
miserable and helpless I felt terrible." Angelica sat by him "It'll be okay, Finster. You didn't  
cause the wreck. You just happened to be the one driving, there was nothing you could have done  
to stop it." Chuckie looked up at her and kissed her "Thanks Angelica, I can always count on  
you." Angelica smiled and leaned in and kissed him again


	22. Chapter 22

**E-Elle**  
***Warning! This chapter is rated M!**

**CHAPTER 22**

**[all]**  
It had been a month since their wreck, Tommy could finally walk but his collarbone would hurt  
him now and then, Kimi was still in little pain but she would be okay. Lil was still upset  
of the loss of her unborn child, and Phil and Chuckie felt relieved that everything was going  
back to normal. Lil had decided that it was better for her to go back to school with her friends.  
Although Rachel was back, she pushed it behind her. She had been through much worse.

**[L]**  
The group was sitting at lunch when Savannah, one of Angelica's friends and captain  
of the cheerleading team walked up to their table. "Hey Lil, we know that you cheered for that  
school you switched to and we were wondering if you would cheer with us?" Lil looked at her  
friends "Uh, sure. Yeah I guess." Savannah popped her gum "Great, come to practice tomorrow."  
and she walked away "Hey, I have a cheerleader girlfriend again!" Tommy said hugging her.  
"This is gonna be weird. These are all the popular girls." she said, Phil looked at her "You'll enjoy  
it, you know it." They all laughed, they all knew Lil so well. Brad, the jock walked up to their  
table again, "Hey" he said, putting his foot on the seat next to Lil. "Hi?" Lil said giving him a  
questioning look. "Savannah told me that you joined the cheerleading team." Lil looked at him  
with disgust "Yeah, and?" he smirked at her "I'm having a party tomorrow. You and your...  
Friends are invited" Lil looked around her table they were all trying to secretly tell her yes "I  
guess we'll be there." Brad winked at her "Good." and then he walked away. Lil turned back  
around to look at her friends "Lil. You just got us into probably the best party EVER." Lil  
smiled at Kimi "You're welcome." she turned to Tommy who had been stairing at her. He smiled  
"It'll be fun."

**[T]**  
While Tommy was looking at Lil he noticed bags under her eyes, she had gotten skinnier than  
before, and her eyes were blood-shot. Lil turned and looked at him "What?" she asked leaning on  
her hand and looking at him "Can I talk to you?" he said, she looked a little scared "Yeah.." she  
got up and led them to the hall "What do you want to talk about?" she said leaning against the  
wall. "Are you alright?" Lil gave him a weird look "Yeah? Why do you ask?" Tommy looked her  
up and down again "You look different. You're so much skinnier than you were before. Don't  
get me wrong you're still gorgeous, but are you eating?" Lil looked at Tommy again "Of course  
I am. Why would you think I'm not?" Tommy got closer to her, "You're paler than usual and you  
have bags under your eyes, Lil. This hasn't happened to you before." Lil hesitated  
before answering "I'm eating fine, Tommy. Don't worry about it." she went to walk away but  
Tommy grabbed her and pulled her back "Please Lil. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."  
Lil was looking everywhere but his eyes. Tommy grabbed her face and made her look at him  
"I love you, don't think I'd be mad if you aren't eating. Just please tell me." Lil hugged him.  
"I'm sorry, Tommy. I've done my best. I'm still upset and I just keep losing my appetite."  
Tommy hugged her tighter. "You'll get through this, I'll be here for you." Lil looked up at him  
and kissed his cheek "Thank you." Tommy took her hand and led her back to the cafeteria.

**[P]**  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Phil asked trying to lean and see what was going  
on. "They are probably just having a private conversation. Let it be, Phil." Kimi told him. Phil  
was still trying to look when they came walking back in he acted as if he had been eating his  
food the whole time. "What was that about?" Phil asked "Nothing at all." Lil said picking food  
off her plate. Phil looked at Tommy to ask but he was watching Lil eat. "So how about that  
party tomorrow?" Phil said trying to fuse the tension "Are we carpooling or what?" Chuckie  
finally had something to say "Sure, but I'm not driving this time." Phil turned to look at Kimi.  
He knew she was still in pain but she put on a tough act. "Hey Kimi" he said and she looked  
at him "You're beautiful." Kimi started blushing "You're too sweet" she said giving him a kiss.

**[K]**  
"Guys, are you aware that the winter formal is next week?" Kimi asked, the group all nodded.  
"How are we getting there?" Lil asked. "Phil, Chuckie, let me talk to you guys" Tommy said  
getting up. "I wonder what that's about?" Lil asked. "Who knows, boy stuff." Kimi laughed.  
"So did Chuckie tell you?" Kimi tilted her head and looked at Lil, she took a fry off of Tommy's  
tray and then said "He's taking Elle to the dance. Elle told me she had a thing for guys with  
braces and that she found Chuckie attractive, so I told him and he asked her!" Kimi was excited  
for her brother "Finally! He gets himself a date, I like Elle." Kimi added, and Lil nodded "Me  
too. She's brainy and perfect for Chuckie." Lil now had Tommy's tray in front of her and was  
eating all his fries "Someone's hungry" Kimi joked watching Lil eat his fries. "He won't mind."  
Lil laughed "What is taking them so long?" she asked. "I don't know. The bell is gonna ring  
soon. What are you wearing to the Winter Formal?" Kimi asked, Lil pushed Tommy's tray away  
and wiped her hands "I was at the mall the other day with Elle and I saw this super cute white  
dress, it kind of reminded me of a ballerina dress and it sparkled. I fell in love with it. I'm  
going to make Tommy take me to get it this weekend" she said smiling "What about you?"  
Kimi thought "I have an idea, how about us two and Elle go instead and we can get your dress  
and find me one?" Lil loved shopping so Kimi knew she would love this idea "Let's do it! I'll call  
Elle later and see if she wants to come." The bell rang dismissing lunch and the two girls got  
stuck dumping their trays and then they finally showed up "They planned that." Kimi said.

**[C]**  
Chuckie was sitting in his last class of the day with Tommy. It was a Law class. Neither of  
them really ever paid attention but they were passing the class. "So are you excited for that  
party tomorrow?" Tommy shrugged "I guess. I mean, I'll be with Lil all night so it'll be fine."  
Chuckie smiled at his friend "I'm taking Elle." Tommy leaned forward "So what's going on with  
you two?" Chuckie wasn't sure what was going on with them "Well we aren't official yet. But  
she's a cool girl, I'd like to get to know her." Tommy laughed and nudged his friend "Do you  
mean what I think you mean?" Chuckie moved his arm "No, Tommy, I don't." Tommy laughed  
because he knew the subject always made Chuckie nervous. "You know that won't be happening  
anytime soon for me." The teacher heard Tommy laugh and looked at them "Finster, Pickles,  
is there something you want to share with us?" he asked them "No sir!" Tommy said. The teacher  
glared at them "Pay attention you two, we are having a test on Monday." Tommy and Chuckie  
nodded. The last bell of the day rang and the two of them grabbed their stuff and left.

**[A]**  
Angelica had heard the news of Chuckie taking Elle to the Winter Formal and Brad's party. She  
didn't like the idea of it, but she had to keep to herself. Inside she was screaming but on the  
outside she was acting as if nothing was wrong. How could she tell Chuckie that she didn't want  
him seeing that other girl? Angelica was sitting at home thinking of it "That's it! I'll just call  
Darrel, he'll want to take me! That'll make Finster jealous, I know it will." Angelica pulled her  
phone out and called Darrel. He agreed to go with her, and she was happy about it. Angelica did  
her evil laugh "I've got you now, Finster"

* * *

_The next night;_

**[all]**  
The group all met at Tommy's house, he was giving them the ride to Brad's party. Lil had  
claimed the front seat seeing as Tommy is her boyfriend, Kimi, Phil, Chuckie, and Elle had to  
squish the backseat but none of them seemed to complain about it. Brad had decided to have his  
party at his parents lake house. People were staying the night, because there would be alcohol.  
Chuckie was the only one of the group who had never drank, besides Elle. But they didn't  
classify her as part of them yet. Tommy got to Brad's party and found somewhere to park.  
Outside it looked pretty calm but once you got inside the keg had been brought out, the DJ was  
playing loud music, the normal high school party.

**[C]**  
"So Elle. You ever been to one of these before?" Chuckie asked her, Elle shook her head "I'm from  
a private school and a strict family. I had to lie to my parents and say I was with Lil. Which  
technically isn't a lie, but they think I'm at her house." Elle smiled "You're a sneaky one"  
Chuckie laughed "So do you want to try this whole drinking thing?" Chuckie asked her, Elle  
looked around "It seems like everyone's doing it. Why not?" Chuckie smiled nervously "I'll go  
go pour us some drinks." Chuckie was really taking a liking to Elle, she was cool, and pretty.  
She wasn't afraid to be in public with him. Elle had followed him to the drinks since she didn't  
know anybody and she had lost Lil and her friends.

**[T&L]**  
Tommy and Lil were sitting on the couch talking "What do you think Chuckie and Elle  
are doing?" Lil asked him, Tommy laughed "I highly doubt drinking. Chuckie has never drank  
in his life, and Elle seems too innocent." Lil laughed because she knew it was true. They had  
already been at his party for an hour and Tommy and Lil had drunk three cups of vodka each.  
They had made their way to one of the spare bedrooms and were heavily making out. Tommy  
had started kissing down her jaw, to her neck and then he hit that one spot that made her moan.  
He smiled while still kissing that one spot, he knew it would leave a hickey, but he didn't care  
at this point. He pushed Lil onto the bed and was on top of her, she started taking off Tommy's  
shirt, and he did the same to her. Tommy started kissing from her collarbone down, she sat up  
just long enough to unhook her bra and move it. He continued down, he unbuttoned her pants  
and slid them down along with her thong. He wasted no more time and went down on her,  
she grabbed his head and started moaning his name, when he could tell she was about to, he sat  
up, unzipped his jeans pulled them and his boxers down and put it in. Lil moaned at the feeling  
of him in her, and she wrapped her legs around him. He started kissing her neck while he was  
going as hard as he could, "Oh god Tommy it feels so good" Lil was digging her nails into his  
back "I'm gonna cum" he moaned out and going harder as if it were possible. When they were  
finished they laid there staring into each other's eyes "I love you so much drunk or not" she said.  
There was a knock on the door and the two of them jumped up and put their clothes on right as  
a drunken Phil came into the room. Tommy took Lil's hand, still smiling and out of breath, and  
led her back to the party.

**[P]**  
Phil had drunk more than most of them had. He was walking around trying to find Kimi  
he would walk into every room not caring what was going on. Kimi was more tipsy and she  
ran into Phil "There you are!" he said slurring his words and kissing her. "I just walked in on  
Tommy and Lil" he was giggling out of control. Kimi giggled along with him and pointed  
behind him to the two of them dancing with all the other drunks, "They look funny!" Kimi said  
trying to contain her giggles. "Have you seen Chuckie and... And. Whatever her name is?"  
Phil said, his words still slurring Kimi shook her head "No idea. Come on baby! Let's dance!"  
Kimi said dragging him onto the dance floor. "Am I gonna get laid tonight like Lil?" Phil  
practically shouted, it's a good thing they were all drunk "Probably not but maybe some other  
time." she said grinding on her boyfriend.

**[E]**  
Elle felt awkward here. She didn't know anyone here except Lil, Chuckie and her friends. And  
from what she could tell Lil, Tommy, and Phil were drunk out of their minds and Kimi was  
tipsy. "I'm glad I'm spending this party time getting to know you." She yelled to Chuckie, he  
smiled and said "Me too! You're a really pretty girl, Elle!" she blushed, she was really starting  
to like Chuckie. She walked forward and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away Chuckie was  
blushing and Elle giggled. "I guess we'll be staying the night" she said and Chuckie looked over  
at Tommy, Lil, Kimi, and Phil. "I guess so. Would you like to sleep with me?" He said and then  
realized what he said "Not like that I mean real sleep not sex I promise" Elle giggled "I'd love  
to!" Angelica walked by and glared at them and Elle noticed "What's her deal?" she asked  
Chuckie, "I don't know."

**[all]**  
After a few more hours, people started passing out all over the place. Which meant, bed time for  
Chuckie and Elle. They walked around trying to find a spot to sleep. They walked by Tommy  
and Lil who were cuddled up together, Lil had her leg over Tommy and one arm around him.  
Then they found Kimi and Phil, Kimi on her back and Phil's arm around her. They had finally  
found a place to sleep and as soon as the laid down, they were out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**  
**CHAPTER 23**

**[all]**  
During the night it had started snowing outside, Brad went around making as much noise as  
possible to wake everyone up. "Come on everyone! Time to get up, deal with those hangovers and  
get the fuck out of my lake house!"

Lil buried her face in Tommy's chest "Oh my god, my head is pounding." Tommy hugged her  
"You are now experiencing a true hangover baby!" he said with a smile. "Please, don't be so loud."  
she was pouting "You're too cute. Let's go find the rest of them." Tommy took Lil's hand and  
they started walking around and found a passed out Phil and Kimi. Lil didn't hesitate, she  
kicked her brother. "Ow Lillian! What was that for?!" Lil glared at Phil "Just wake up Kimi, and  
help us find Chuckie and Elle. And stop yelling!" Phil smiled knowing he was going to have  
fun with this on the ride back. Phil was the first to find Chuckie and Elle all cuddled up together  
"Well well well. Look what we have here" he said kicking Chuckie's feet, "Come on. We are going."  
Chuckie sat up and looked at them "Okay, we're coming." Tommy helped Lil to the car still  
making fun of her and her complaining "You'll be fine. I'll keep the music down in the car.  
Promise." She stuck her bottom lip out, pouting again "Why isn't yours this bad?" Tommy  
smiled at her "I'll just say your brother and me have drunk a lot in the past" and he winked at  
her. "Pickles! DeVille!" Lil was turning around getting ready to snap when she saw Rachel.

Chuckie, Phil,Kimi, and Elle were in the car already "Oh shit." Phil said and the other two turned  
"Why is Rachel here?" Elle asked, Chuckie and Phil turned "How do you know her?" Elle looked  
at them "Lil didn't tell you? We're cousins. But I can't stand her." Phil and Chuckie both  
turned their attention back to Rachel. "What do you want Rachel?" Lil said, Rachel smiled at  
her "Why the attitude, Lillian?" Lil let go of Tommy and got in Rachel's face "I suggest you  
stay away from my boyfriend" Rachel stepped closer to Lil "What makes you think I want  
him in the first place?" Lil took a step back, she didn't want to be that close to Rachel "The fact  
that you put those pictures all over the place. purposely trying to break us up. You're a psycho,  
Rachel. Tommy doesn't want you." Rachel had Lil pushed up against the car now "Rachel you  
better not lay a hand on her" Tommy said, she turned and looked at him "Or what? You'll hit  
me? I don't think you want to be like that worthless brother of yours." Lil could see the anger  
rise in his eyes, Lil didn't even think before she did it, she decked Rachel in the face and she  
was on the ground. "Stay away from my boyfriend and my friends. That includes Angelica.  
Next time, I won't be so easy on you. And don't ever talk about Dil like that again." Lil's head

was still pounding but she didn't care anymore, she was mad. "Shit Lil! I've never known you  
to hit anyone!" Phil said, she turned around and looked at him while Tommy was getting in the  
car "It was just an instinct. I just felt I had to do it. I don't know." she looked at Elle "I am so  
sorry you had to watch that." Lil did a nervous laugh and Elle smiled "It's fine! I've been waiting  
for someone to do that to her." Lil turned back around and Tommy grabbed her face "That was  
probably the hottest thing I've ever seen you do." Lil smiled and blushed "Thanks, she just  
finally worked my nerve." Tommy kissed her before she could say anything else. "Tommy, I'd  
appreciate it if you'd stop sucking face with my sister and drive." Kimi was leaning on Phil's  
shoulder "I'm really tired, let's go." Tommy smiled and started driving.

**[L]**  
Lil, Kimi, and Elle were going to the mall to get their Winter Formal dresses later that day. She  
had Tommy drive them, and Phil tagged along because him and Tommy had plans. "Thanks  
babe. I'll see you later, I love you!" Lil said as she was getting out of the car, he smiled at her  
"I love you too baby" Phil made a gagging noise and Lil shot him a look. "I love you Kimi." he  
said and she smiled "I love you too!" Phil was now climbing over the seat to get in the front and  
Tommy drove off. "Where do you think they are going?" Kimi asked and Lil shrugged "No idea  
but let's start this dress shopping!" They walked into The Formal Boutique. Lil went straight to  
the dress she wanted and got it in her size before they sold old. "Okay girls, what do to do for  
you two?" Lil looked at the two of them and then started looking at dresses "What is she doing?"  
Elle asked Kimi, she looked at her and then back at Lil and said "She does this when she's  
trying to pick out a dress for someone. She'll look at you and then in her head start going  
through short or long dresses and colors. She's really good at it!" Kimi told her. "Really?" Elle  
asked "Mhm! You just wait." Lil came back to Kimi with a black dress with one strap, that  
sparkled if the light hit it just right and it came down to Kimi's knees "This is perfect! Thanks  
Lil!" Kimi walked away to buy it. Lil turned to Elle and did the same thing and then walked  
away. She came back with a strapless blue dress, it too sparkles if the light hits it. "You'll look  
perfect in it, Elle!" she wasn't really into the whole trying on dresses thing she just took her  
word for it. "Thanks Lil!" She smiled, Lil felt proud of herself, and walked over to them.

**[K]**  
"So Elle, besides cheerleading what else do you do?" They had went to the food court to get some  
food, Elle finished chewing her food and said "Well after cheerleading, I work at Forever21."  
Kimi's face lit up "Oh my gosh I absolutely love that place! I shop there all the time!" Kimi  
clapped. Elle smiled "Well I work on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and most Saturdays. Unless I  
ask off like I did for today and this coming Wednesday." Lil and Kimi smiled at her "I knew I  
liked you for a reason." Kimi said. "Hello, what are you three beautiful ladies doing here all  
alone?" the three of the exchanged looks and laughed "Sorry, I think you may be at the wrong  
table." Kimi said the guy laughed and leaned over the table "No, I think I'm at the right table."  
he said giving them a creepy smile. Kimi started panicking on the inside, but she wasn't going  
to let it show. "I think you need to leave" Lil said the guy looked at her "You wanna say that  
again?" he said grabbing her arm. And Lil couldn't shake him off, Kimi and Elle were trying  
there best to get him to let go but nothing was working. "Excuse me, but I think you're in my  
spot." the guy turned around to say a mad Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil. He let go of Lil and  
walked away.

**[T]**  
"I'm glad we showed up when we did." Tommy said hugging Lil. "That was honestly the creepiest  
thing that has ever happened to me" Kimi said moving closer to Phil. Elle hadn't said anything  
so they just assumed that she was scared, too. "Let me see your arm" Lil pulled her sleeve up  
and showed him, it was red but nothing bad. "I don't know what I would have done if that guy  
had done anything to you" Tommy said. "I'm fine, it's okay now." she said leaning her on  
Tommy's shoulder. "Elle, are you okay?" Chuckie asked, Elle came out what looked like deep  
thought "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." They all just looked at her and Kimi changed the subject  
"Anyways, can we get out of here? I'm pretty freaked out." Phil got up and grabbed Kimi's hand  
"Let's go Tommy." Lil said standing and pulling Tommy with her. "Come on Chuckie and Elle."  
Elle was still being really quiet but none of them understood why "Hey Elle, Kimi" Lil said  
turning around in the car "How about you two stay the night?" Kimi nodded "Sounds good! How  
about it Elle?" Elle smiled "Yeah, sure!" Tommy smiled, knowing Lil didn't know he was  
staying over, too.

**[P]**  
"It's cool that mom lets my girlfriend stay the night, I know she's Lil's friend and all but still.  
It's badass." Phil was smiling and Tommy looked at him "She also lets Lil's boyfriend stay."  
he said as if Phil had forgotten "So Chuck. What's going on between you and Elle anyways?"  
Chuckie shrugged "I don't know. She was acting weird today, and I don't know why." Phil  
pulled out his phone and texted Kimi "Find out what was wrong with Elle Chuck's concerned."  
Kimi replied "On it". Phil smiled, proud to have a girlfriend like Kimi. Something from the  
night before then clicked in his head "Tommy, if I recall, I walked in on you and my sister  
last night." Tommy paused the game and looked at Phil confused "You did?" Phil leaned back in  
his chair "Don't play dumb with me Pickles, I saw it. You two were in the middle of putting  
your clothes back on. Tommy thought hard "I really don't remember Phil, but we were drunk.  
That's the drunkest your sister has ever been. So I wouldn't doubt it if something happened."

**[C]**  
While Chuckie was listening to Phil and Tommy's conversation about Lil, he was texting Elle.  
He was really starting to fall for this girl. He asked her if she was positive that she was okay  
after earlier. They had been texting nonstop since Brad's party the night before. Chuckie knew  
that she had feelings for him, but he still had Angelica to deal with. She hadn't talked to him  
and he hadn't talked to her. So he guessed the feelings from Angelica were mutual and he was  
safe to move on. Tommy and Phil had fallen asleep already but Chuckie wasn't able to sleep.  
He wondered what the girls were up to.


	24. Chapter 24

** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**[The Girls]**  
The girls were still awake and Kimi and Lil had texted each other about talking to Elle about  
what happened at the mall. "So Elle. You've been acting kind of weird since the mall  
incident. Are you sure you're okay?" Kimi asked, Elle looked down at her hands,  
"Is something bothering you?" Lil asked "It's just something that happened a while ago and that  
guy and the way he acted just made me think of it." Lil went over and sat by Elle. "What was  
it? You know you can talk to us." Kimi looked at Elle and agreed with Lil. "You promise you  
won't tell anyone?" Elle hesitated and then looked upstairs "Wait, are you sure they are asleep?"  
Lil nodded "They probably did their usual. Play video games, stuff their faces and then sleep."  
Elle took a deep breath before continuing "Okay. It was a few years ago. I had dated one of  
the jocks of school, Ryan." Kimi and Lil looked at each other, the one that was hitting on Lil.  
"We had been dating for about a year and we never did anything. I didn't want to do anything.  
We were at his house one day and I guess you could say he raped me..." Elle trailed off in her  
story. "Oh my gosh. I'm glad you're okay!" Lil said hugging her "That's terrible!" Kimi added  
in, she knew that Phil wanted to know, but she wasn't going to tell him this. "It could have been  
a million times worse, so I got out lucky. But it's still a traumatizing experience." Elle said.  
"I'm gonna turn a movie on, and we are going to completely change the subject to cheer Elle  
up!" Kimi said getting up and smiling.

**[T]**  
Tommy was the first of the boys up. He just laid there for a couple more minutes until he smelt  
bacon downstairs when he found it his cue to get up. He walked into the kitchen where  
he saw Kimi and Elle sitting at the table eating and Lil was at the oven, he walked over to her  
and wrapped his arms around her "Morning beautiful" he said, his voice still sounding sleepy.  
"Good morning!" she said turning around and giving him a kiss, and then handing him a  
plate. "Where are the other two?" Kimi asked, and Tommy laughed "Where do you think? They  
are still asleep." He sat down in his usual spot at their table and started eating. "So what did  
you girls do all night?" he asked taking a bite of eggs "The usual, Tommy. We stayed up all  
night, watched movies, and gossip." Kimi said after drinking. Lil walked out of the kitchen  
and into the living room "PHILLIP! Get your butt down here!" Tommy laughed at how loud she  
could be and the fact she was too lazy to walk up the stairs. Lil grabbed herself a plate and sat  
down next to Tommy. Phil and Chuckie came running down the stairs and started devouring  
all the food they could. Tommy laughed "You two are pigs." he said getting up and putting his  
dish in the sink.

**[P]**  
"Lillian why don't you always make us breakfast?" Phil asked her. 'Because, Phillip. You aren't  
company. It's logic!" Kimi laughed at Phil getting burned by his sister. Again. "Elle you aren't  
really a morning person are you?" he asked her. Elle shook her head "Not really." she checked the  
time "Oh, I have to go! Thanks for having me Lil!" Elle walked into the living room, got her  
stuff and left. "Did you ever find out what was wrong with her yesterday?" Phil asked. Kimi  
and Lil shook their heads. "Well?" Chuckie said. Kimi and Lil looked at each other and Lil spoke  
up "We can't say." And they walked away. "Well that sucks, I wanted to know!" Chuckie said  
hanging his head. "We all did, Chuck!" Phil said "Obviously it's personal or Kimi would have  
spilled." Tommy said "I know, she spills everything." Chuckie added "This is disappointing."  
Phil sighed. "Am I the only one who doesn't want to know?" Tommy laughed "Yes, yes you are"  
Phil said as they all walked out of the room.

* * *

_Wednesday Night; The Winter Formal._

**[E]**  
"You look gorgeous, Kimi!" Elle said Kimi turned to see what Elle looked like in her dress "Oh  
my God, Lil picked out the perfect dress for you!" she said turning to look at Elle. "Where is Lil?"  
she asked. Kimi pointed towards the bathroom "She needed to take a shower." Elle walked over to  
the mirror "How are you doing your hair?" Kimi shrugged "I'm not sure yet. I was hoping maybe  
Lil could help." Elle nodded in agreement. Lil walked out of the bathroom in her dress drying  
her hair with the towel. "What are we doing with our hair?" Kimi asked her. Lil smiled, "I called  
in extra help for hair and makeup." Angelica busted through the door "I'm here girls, lets get  
started on the hair." Angelica turned to Elle "We haven't been introduced, I'm Angelica.  
Tommy's cousin." Elle smiled at her "I'm Elle." Angelica sat them all down, and started  
working on their hair.

**[all]**  
"Thanks Angelica!" Lil said waving to her as she left. "Look at you girls! You all look so  
beautiful! Gather round for some pictures!" Lil rolled her eyes "Mom come on" Betty gave her a  
look "Lillian. There will be more pictures when the boys get back." Lil sighed but they took their  
pictures. Phil walked in the house covering his eyes "Is it safe to come in?" he yelled, Kimi  
walked over to him "Yes Phil, it is. Now uncover your eyes." she said. Phil looked at her "Wow,  
Kimi. You look beautiful." Kimi started blushing and giggled "Thanks." Betty came back  
over "Where is Tommy and Chuckie?" Phil smiled. "You girls need to cover your eyes, and come  
with me. They all looked at each other but agreed to it. Betty helped Phil take them outside.  
"Okay ladies, you can open them." Phil said.  
The three girls opened their eyes to see Phil holding the door open to a limo and Chuckie and  
Tommy hanging out the top of it holding flowers.  
"Oh my Gosh! This is gonna be the perfect night!" Elle said smiling. Lil and Kimi agreed.  
Tommy and Chuckie climbed out of the limo and walked over to their dates.  
"You look gorgeous, Lillian." Tommy said to a smiling Lil "And you look handsome, Thomas."  
she said taking the flower from him and kissing his cheek. The whole time her mom taking  
pictures of everything.  
Chuckie walked over to Elle "You look... Perfect." he said handing her the flower. "Thanks  
Chuckie. You look amazing, too." She said blushing.  
"Alright guys, get together!" Betty said  
They all groaned but did it anyways. "Now Tommy, you treat my baby right tonight." Tommy  
smiled "Of course Mrs. DeVille! I treat her right everyday." Betty turned to Phil and Kimi who  
were arguing over something "Phillip." he turned to his mom "Just be... Careful." Phil smiled big  
"Always!"

They had been at their Winter Formal for an hour, and they were having a blast. Chuckie and  
Elle were really hitting it off, Tommy and Lil were dancing the whole time and Phil and Kimi  
were arguing like an old married couple. "Alright, alright all you dancers out there. I'm going  
to slow things down now." the DJ said he put on I'll Be by Edwin McCain.  
Tommy grabbed Lil, "Can I have this dance?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck  
"Of course you can"  
Phil and Kimi stopped arguing long enough and were dancing together, the whole time looking  
into each other's eyes. "I love you Kimi." he said giving her a kiss "I love you too Phil." she said  
smiling.  
Chuckie was nervous but he turned to Elle "Would you like to dance?" Elle blushed "I would love  
to."

**[T]**  
Tommy pulled Lil closer to him while the were dancing. He looked into her eyes "You're the most  
beautiful girl ever" he whispered to her. Lil looked into his eyes and smiled "I love you so much"  
was all she could think of to say. Tommy pulled her even closer. She had her face buried in his  
neck and his in hers.

**[K]**  
"Why aren't we like Tommy and Lil?" Phil asked looking at Kimi. Kimi broke her gaze from  
Phil's and looked over at them and then shrugged. "I don't know." she said looking back up at  
him. "They have the perfect relationship." he said, Kimi pulled Phil's face to hers "We have the  
perfect relationship too, Phillip. Just because we fight more than them and have broken up means  
nothing." she kissed him "We do have a perfect relationship, don't we?" Phil said pulling her  
closer and kissing her again. "I love you" he said she looked up and smiled "I love you too"

**[C]**  
Chuckie and Elle were dancing, but weren't really saying anything. "Chuckie?" Chuckie looked  
down at her "Yeah?" Elle bit her lip before she said anything else "I really like you." She smiled  
nervously. Chuckie smiled at her "I really like you too." Chuckie leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
Elle kissed him back, Chuckie then pulled back. "Actually Elle, I was wondering if maybe you'd  
want to be my girlfriend?" he smiled at her and Elle just pulled Chuckie closer "Of course!"  
Chuckie smiled to himself. At the end of the song Chuckie and Elle ran up to Tommy and Lil  
and told them the news. Lil screamed she was so happy for them and hugged Elle.

_****Authors Note; I'm starting a new story called 'Hard To Get'** ****__Which is what took this chapter so long.  
It'll be posted tonight! Check it out and leave reviews for this one! Thank You! _


	25. Notes

_**This is not an update.  
For those of you waiting for this to upstate;**_

_**My computer is over 5 years old, I need a new one, I know. It's been crashing a lot lately and I had it all typed up and ready to post but it crashed and I couldn't get it back on.  
I'm having to do everything from my phone.**_

_**I'm sorry for the spelling or use of the wrong word or missing letters in any of my stories.**_

_**But I promise you all that have been patient that the next update to this story will be worth it. :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

***sorry for the wait guys! :) it's really not what anyone was expecting, but it took some time to think of. Also sorry it's not as long as the others :) still enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

**[L] **  
Lil and Kimi had slept in the day after winter formal. Elle had gone back to her house, she didn't feel up to staying at the DeVilles. Phil walked downstairs waking them up "Come on, get up." he said shaking Lil but letting Kimi stay asleep. "What do you want, Phillip?" she said covering her eyes "Tommy's here. He said he needs to talk to you." she sighed and got up. "Where is he?" he pointed towards the door and went back upstairs. Lil walked to the front door and went outside. "Hey, it's really early." he didn't look happy, he just nodded. "I know. This is just important. It couldn't wait." she looked him in the eyes and she could immediately tell something was wrong "Tommy? What's going on?" he took a deep breath "You know I love you, right?" she nodded slowly "It's just that there's a lot on my mind.. And I just think it's a good idea if we take a break..." his words slowed at the end. Lil looked at him, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I really don't want this to ruin our friendship... We were friends for years before and-" she didn't let him finish. The tears were streaming down her face and she ran inside slamming the door. Kimi woke up and looked over, Lil was leaning on the door covering her face. "Lil? Are you okay?" Lil looked at her and ran up the stairs slamming and locking her door. She leaned up against it, sliding down crying.

**[P] **  
Phil walked out of his room and looked towards Lil's. He walked downstairs "what's with all the slamming?" Kimi shrugged, still looking confused. "She slammed the front door when she came back in and she was crying and then she ran upstairs." Phil looked outside to see if Tommy was still there and then went upstairs not saying anything to Kimi. He knocked on her door "Lil?" she didn't say anything, but he could hear her crying. "Lillian open the door. What's wrong?" he was scared for had happened but he had an idea. "Lillian" she finally opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was sniffling "What happened?" Kimi had come up the stairs and was standing behind him. She had never seen Lil so upset over anything. She shook her head wiping her eyes "Nothing" he pushed her door open the rest of the way "Tell me" she looked up at him and hugged him "he...broke...up...with me" she said in between sobs. Phil pushed her away "Why?" she shrugged and went to her bed "I don't know!" Kimi pushed Phil out of the way and ran over to her "Are you okay? Are you gonna be okay?" Lil was crying harder and Phil clenched his fist. He didn't like seeing her hurt. He turned around and walked out.

He walked out the house and over to Tommy's. He walked in like usual and up to his room opening the door, not bothering to knock. Tommy was sitting on his computer and turned to see a mad Phil, he knew Lil told him. "Why did you do it?" he yelled "How could you do that to her after everything you two have been through?" he had moved closer and Tommy stood up "I loved her, Phil. You know that! It just... It had to be done" Phil shook his head "You two were fine just last night! What happened in between now and then?"

"Nothing. I've been feeling like this for a while, okay?" Phil pushed Tommy up against the wall "Why?! What did she do to you?"

**[K]**  
Kimi was sitting with Lil trying to make her feel better but she wouldn't stop crying. "Where did Phil go?" Kimi looked away and mumbled something "What?"

"He went to Tommy's" Lil shook her head "He's going to hurt him" Lil got out of her bed and ran out of her room, Kimi following. "Lil, wait!" she wasn't stopping she was at Tommy's and Kimi followed her in the house. They stood in the living room until they heard yelling and ran upstairs to Tommy's room. Kimi ran over to them and grabbed Phil's arm before he could hit him "Phil, stop it!" she yelled trying to pull him away. Lil stood in the doorway, watching. She had heard what Tommy said as they came in. Kimi looked at her and and Phil pulled his arm away, letting his fist meet with Tommy's jaw. Kimi walked over to Lil "Are you okay?" she whispered and Lil shook her head turning and walking away and she followed. In the hall, Lil fell on her knees covering her face and crying.  
"Lil, it's okay. He's stupid for losing his feelings. You're amazing" Lil shook her head "What did I do wrong?" Kimi shook her head and rubbed Lil's back "You didn't do anything wrong." Phil walked out and locked at Lil. He could feel her pain. Kimi looked at him and then Lil "Come on, let's get you home." Lil nodded slowly and Kimi helped her up.

When they got home Lil walked right up to her room. Kimi and Phil walked to the kitchen. "Will she be okay? I've never seen her this upset before" Phil shrugged and sat down "I don't know.. But I hope so." he sighed.

**[T] **  
Tommy stood up and held his jaw. He walked downstairs and got some ice, luckily his parents weren't home. He was on his way back upstairs when Dil walked out "Why do you have ice on your face, T?" Tommy moved the ice and Dil could see Tommy's jaw a beat red. It was going to leave a bruise. "Woah, what happened?" Tommy sighed "Phil happened. I broke up with Lil.." Tommy thought back to when she ran in his room, he could see her heart break even more when she heard him. He shook his head "Why?"

"I just didn't feel the same. I wasn't going to stay with her and lead her on. She told Phil, and he did this." Tommy finished walking up the stairs and went to his room. Him and Lil had been through a lot and seeing the look on her face broke his heart. He did love her, but not as much. He knew there had to be a reason why but he couldn't put his finger on it. He set the ice on his bedside table and figured some sleep would help clear his head. He hoped his jaw wasn't broken. He also needed to think of a way to keep Lil in his life, he didn't want her out of it.

**[L]**  
Lil had stayed in bed all day, not moving, not getting up. When Betty got home Phil told her what happened and she tried talking to her, but nothing. Lil was still trying to figure out where she went wrong. She curled up in a ball on her side. Phil came in "Are you feeling any better?" Lil made a noise and shook her head "It hurts, Phil." he nodded and walked over to her bed "I know. You're a strong girl, you can get through this." She sighed and curled up in a tighter ball. She had started crying again and Phil didn't know what to say to make her feel better. "he'll come around, Lillian. Don't worry." Lil looked at him "What do I do if he ever wants to get back together?" Phil thought about it before saying "Listen to your heart on that one." she gave him a weak smile "Oh, and don't let it show its getting to you. Act happy around him" he smiled at her and got up "Get some sleep" she nodded and turned over.


End file.
